Fire and Ice
by fireflashphoenix
Summary: After her parents become Death Eaters Blaise Zabini (femaleBlaise) runs away from home to avoid that fate, running to her headmaster for help, she is sent to the one place that is better protected against Voldemort and Death Eaters than Hogwarts! actionad
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters attached to the books.

Prologue.

Only two days into the summer holiday and Blaise Zabini was pacing in her room, "Damn them, damn them." She kept whispering to herself viciously, she was in a foul mood after what her parents had just told her, of all the things they could have done for her it had to be the one thing that repulsed her more than that git Malfoy.

Her parents were going to get the 'Dark Mark' and expect her to get it at the same time as well.

'Well I'm not going to serve that bd' she thought.

"Just damned typical!" She hissed so aggressively that it would have sent shivers up even Voldemort's spine, and aggression doesn't affect him very much.

"That's it, I'm leaving." she suddenly blurted out "I've had enough, I became a Slytherin for them, I even acted like a cow towards the man of my dreams for them. Now I've had enough!"

With that said she began packing her things in her featherlight – magically expanding trunk, schoolbooks in first followed by her cauldron and potions ingredients. Then her clothes and jewellery, after checking she had her wand safely stored inside her cloak and had some money with her – only 4 Galleons – not enough there. With every thing packed and ready, she closed and locked the trunk, before searching for her broomstick – a Nimbus 2000 – 'so similar to Harry's, shame his was destroyed by the Whomping willow,' she thought as she examined her broom, 'I wouldn't mind a go on his broomstick' was her next thought, expertly fighting her blush at the double meaning to her thought, she strapped her trunk to her broom. 'Ready' she thought, 'one last thing to do.'

She sat down at her desk for the last time and pulled out a piece of parchment, quill and ink, before writing a letter saying all those things she wanted to say for all of the years since she started Hogwarts.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_You have brought me up to be a perfect pureblood princess; got me anything I wanted without spoiling me. For that I thank you. But I don't believe in this whole pureblood bullshit, ever since I started Hogwarts I have had to hide my true beliefs, even when you tried to convince me to agree to marry that big oaf Goyle, I kept the fact I don't believe in that crap, well, to put it simply I am going to tell you now that I have absolutely no intention of getting the dark mark. You have gone and guaranteed yourself a nice long stay in Azkaban, shame that the dementors have left, If you use the pathetic excuse that I have picked the losing side by joining Harry Potter and Professor Dumbledore, then you are wrong Harry has faced the Dark Lord FIVE times and lived to tell the tale, and he isn't even 16. If he can survive him five times before he has reached his full power, then who do you think will win? You are making the biggest mistake of your lives by taking the mark!_

_Your daughter-that-isn't-your-daughter-anymore_

_Blaise Zabini._

She folded the letter up and addressed it to her parents before setting it on her desk, she took one last look around her room, it wasn't a bad room to have, but there's only so much you can take of the Slytherin colours, and she got more than enough at school. She would have much preferred to having a much different colour scheme, perhaps a nice red, no definitely Gryffindor red and gold. Besides, Harry the boy, no the man – he stopped being a boy after he won the tri-wizard tournament – the man of her dreams was in Gryffindor, finally opening her window wide – luckily it was dark outside, so no one could see her as she mounted her broom and floated out of her window and down to the street corner, where she landed, dismounted and began thinking of her options.

'Oh hell' she thought 'I've just agreed to fight alongside Harry Potter, I'm going to need help. But I'm a Zabini, I may not like my parents, but I can't change who I am,' she thought "and Zabini's don't ask for help!" she stubbornly exclaimed to the empty street, "well what can I do?" she asked herself quietly as she resisted the urge to begin pacing up and down the street. 'Option 1: go to the leaky cauldron and stay there until September the 1st' she thought 'no, one little problem that will upset the whole plan – nowhere near enough money.' She quickly reasoned with herself. "Option 2 it is then, damn my pride, find professor Dumbledore, and ask for help" she decided out loud with a resigned sigh.

After checking that there no muggles watching, she drew her wand and with a sigh she called the Knight bus.

There was a loud bang as the bus appeared out of nowhere and then screeched to a halt in front of Blaise.

"'Ello an' welcome to the knight bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard, my name is Stan Shunpike an' I will be your conductor for this evening." said the pimple-covered conductor.

"How much to Hogwarts, please?" she asked in a carefully taught polite voice, the sort used when talking to someone before deciding if they are friend or foe.

"Its seven'een Sickles, or nine'een fer an' 'ot chocolate too." Came the reply.

"Okay one to Hogwarts without the hot chocolate, please?" she requested in the same polite voice, while handing over a galleon.

Just before he handed over the change he asked "ain' it a bi' early fer 'ogwarts miss…?" he asked her.

"Zabini, Blaise Zabini, and I have to see Professor Dumbledore urgently." She answered, as she couldn't think up a good enough lie.

As Stan handed her the change a smile crept on to his face "urgent, you say." he stated, well lets see what we can do for such a beautiful young woman." With that he picked up her trunk and carried it to one of the beds, set it down and went to talk to the driver, after a moment of quiet conversation, Stan stood up and announced "next stop 'ogwarts!"

Blaise couldn't help but smile at the effect her looks had on men, she wasn't big headed enough to think that she was beautiful, but she knew that she certainly wasn't ugly.

Her thoughts were cut of as the bus sped off with a bang, as the ride went on she found her mind drifting to the place…well person, that it went to since she noticed him, his messy black hair, his was skinny – one of her requirements after her parents tried to make her marry that brainless thug Goyle. Blaise was still daydreaming about how this certain green-eyed Gryffindor used his broom to out fly a Hungarian horntail, when she was jerked back to reality by the bus screeching to a halt.

"'Ogwarts." Stan announced.

"Thanks." Blaise called as she got off the bus dragging her trunk behind her, seconds later there was a loud bang and the knight bus vanished.

Blaise, seeing she had been dropped off just outside the front gates, began the long trek up the road to the castle.

15 minutes later and Blaise was about to open the front door, only for it to open for her, revealing Professor Dumbledore on the other side of the door.

"Ah, Ms. Zabini, I've been expecting you." He began "And how may I help you."

"Well…" Blaise began, only to trail off as her curiosity clicked into gear, "Professor, what do you mean, your were expecting me? How did you know I was here when I just arrived?" she asked bewildered, and trying to ignore the stab of fear that her parents knew she was there and were getting Professor Dumbledore to send her home.

"There are more than just anti-apparition wards on the castle and its grounds." He answered in his cryptic way, his eyes twinkling at her confusion at what appeared to be a useless piece of random information. "Now, how may I help you?" he repeated his earlier question.

"Well, erm, well my parents want me to become a Death Eater with them, and I don't want to be one, I don't even follow their pureblood mania, I was hoping you could help me."

"I see, well that shouldn't be a problem." He said, "Well not much of one anyway." He finished after a moments thought.

"If you need money for me staying here, I still have access to my trust vault, you can take my board out of that." She said hoping to solve the problem that would be caused by her presence.

"That wont be necessary, you won't be staying here, there is one place that is safer than even Hogwarts. I'll be sending you there, the problem I was referring to was convincing the muggles that own the building to allow you to stay there, you see they don't like Wizardkind." Dumbledore said relieving her worries, then piling twice as much on. "Follow me please." He said leading the way through the maze-like corridors of Hogwarts.

"A muggle house, safer than Hogwarts, Impossible." Blaise said seriously doubting the headmaster's sanity.

"Yes, far safer than Hogwarts, you will only be able to stay there till around the beginning of August, I will allow the erm, reason for such powerful wards to explain how they are powered, all I can say is that they are intent based, if you mean harm to the resident of the house, they won't let you in, if you have good intentions, then they let you in." the headmaster explained. "Puking Pastilles." He suddenly said to the gargoyle at the end of the corridor.

The gargoyle sprang aside revealing a rotating spiral staircase, stepping on the head master beckoned her to follow him up it to a door way, the door opened to reveal a circular office, obviously the headmasters, both of the walls were crammed with books, and the room was full of trinkets, but Blaise was too busy looking at some thing at the back of the room to pay any attention to them, she was looking at a beautiful red and gold bird that was the size of a swan, it was a phoenix!

The head master beckoned the phoenix over with a simple hand gesture, the phoenix flew over and landed on his forearm, "This is Fawkes, he is a phoenix, I believe the resident of the house we are going to would like to see him, hold on to my arm, okay, Fawkes, 'Fire-flash' us to number 4 Privet Drive." Dumbledore said.

Fawkes trilled in response, it was a sound that lifted Blaise's spirit and contained the phoenix's excitement at seeing the resident of that house.

A split second later and Blaise was filled with a warm feeling and felt a gentle pull forwards, and Blaise, headmaster Dumbledore, and Fawkes were no longer at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.


	2. Number 4 Privet Drive

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters attached to the books.

Chapter 1: Number 4 Privet Drive.

Harry Potter was scared out of his mind, his life wasn't in danger like it often was, no he was scared because his 'family', who all hate him and never pass up on an opportunity to make his life hell, were being nice to him!

He had just completed a letter for Professor Dumbledore asking for extra training, for his destiny was to fight The Dark Lord Voldemort, and thus decide the fate of the world, wizarding and muggle. Now all he had to do was wait for Hedwig, his beautiful snowy owl to return from hunting so that she can deliver the letter for him.

He had finally gotten bored of waiting for Hedwig, and had gone to get something to eat, now sitting at the dinner table he wasn't that hungry, his thoughts returning to one of the places it had been recently, and that is Sirius, his godfather, now deceased, due to one of Harry's decisions, now he was dead, 'if I had only practiced Occlumency properly then this wouldn't have happened and Sirius would be alive.' Harry thought glumly as he pushed his food around his plate, ignoring his Aunt and Uncle's anger at the wasted food.

His thoughts were cut short by an unusual sound in the entrance hall, it was almost like a roar, not an animalistic kind of roar, more like the roar of flames, followed by the sound of something colliding with the door.

Harry deciding that it was most likely a portkey, although he had never been present when one arrived as he was always been the one travelling. Harry stepped up to the door drawing his wand from his back pocket despite Moody's warning about blowing off his buttocks.

Cautiously opening the door into the passage, only to be greeted by a burst of the phoenix song, as Harry's spirit rose thanks to the song, he recognised the bird, "Fawkes!" he yelled at the beautiful red and gold phoenix, Fawkes flew over to his shoulder, it was then that Harry spotted the two visitors, one was an old man with half-moon glasses, the other was a beautiful young woman that he recognised from school, Harry's mind drifted to the second place it had been in the last few days, it had been with the woman stood before him…Blaise Zabini.

'Oh my god, its Harry Potter's house!' she thought shocked to her core.

"Erm…Hello Professor," Harry began, overcoming his thoughts with a faint blush at what they were doing to Blaise. "What brings you here?" he finished, with a stab of fear that maybe there was another attack.

"Actually it is Ms. Zabini that brings me here." He answered, "She is in need of protection and this is the best place to provide it." He finished with a twinkle in his eyes and a knowing smile on his face.

It just so happened that the Dursleys, Harry's 'family' stepped into the hall to see what was going on, one look at Dumbledore, and Vernon forgot his promise to Mad-eye, rounding on Harry, he yelled at the top of his voice "WHAT HAVE YOU TOLD THOSE, THOSE FREAKS?"

"Harry hasn't done anything to bring me here," Dumbledore interrupted "But I would like to speak to you Mr. Dursley."

"What do you want from me?" Vernon asked warily.

"I just want one of my students to be protected until September the first." Dumbledore said. "Ms. Zabini, can you kindly explain what I have told you about the protective wards to Mr. Potter, he will explain what he knows to you, I have to dash." He finished, beckoning Fawkes over and vanishing in a burst of flames.

"SHE WILL NOT BE STAYING HERE!" Vernon roared, his face a nice shade of purple.

"WHY NOT?" Harry bellowed back, "I'll pay for her to stay if its money your worried about." He finished, trying to stay calm.

"Money? How can you pay for her if you have no money?" Petunia said, looking down her nose at them, seemingly triumphant.

"I have plenty of money, but you can't use it, its wizarding money." Harry said, "when I move out I'll pay you for looking after me all of these years." He said.

"And how are we going to use freak money?" Vernon said.

"I'll get it changed to pounds for you."

"How much will you give us?"

"Depends on how nice you are to me. Treat Zabini and me badly even once and you don't get a penny. Treat us like you would any other guest, and you will get rewarded well." Harry said with a smirk. He could see the cogs going in his uncle Vernon's head.

"How do I know you will keep your word?"

"How about we shake on it?" he answered holding his hand out, his uncle Vernon slowly took and shook his hand for a brief second before he let go with a look of complete disgust on his face, as if he would be corrupted by his 'filthy freakiness'.

With that done he lead Blaise upstairs towards the guest room before his uncle shouted up the stairs, "She'll be staying in your room." Shrugging his shoulders at Blaise, he lead her to his already cramped room, only to find it magically enlarged, looking around the room that was now four times the size it should be, he spotted two single beds, one an identical copy of his real bed, On the desk he spotted a note, it read;

_Harry,_

_I thought that your uncle would make Ms. Zabini stay in your room so I made it a bit bigger for you, and supplied you with another bed._

_I got your letter for me and will read it after tonight's meeting of the 'Order of the char-grilled-chicken'._

_Professor Dumbledore, head of the Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump, etc._

"Well that explains my room." He said looking around again while chuckling at the new name for the order. Sitting on his bed, he motioned for Blaise to sit on her bed, once she was seated, Harry broke the silence. "Okay Zabini, explain."

"My parents are becoming Death Eaters tonight," Blaise began, hiding behind the icy-cool mask that she wears around other people, when inside she wanted to cry, let out the pain of having to betray her own heart for so long. "And want me to get the mark tomorrow night, I don't even believe that pureblood rubbish, I shouldn't even be a Slytherin, the hat said Gryffindor, but I wanted to please my parents, so I became a Slytherin."

Suddenly, without warning, her mask shattered and the tears started flowing. Harry, not used to having to comfort an upset young woman, sat beside her, carefully putting an arm round her shoulders. She collapsed into his arms, sobbing on his shoulder.

Harry, unsure of what to do next, gently rubbed her back, hoping to calm her down.

Once the crying stopped, they sat there in silence, taking comfort from the others presence, when Harry broke the silence "what did Dumbledore tell you about the wards on the house?"

"Just that they were intent based."

"Ah, well they run off blood magic," he began. "My blood magic, when Voldemort tried to kill me as a baby, my mother sacrificed herself to save me, that put a powerful protection in my blood, follow so far?" At Blaise's nod he continued. "Well that protection was used by Dumbledore to create wards to protect me, as long as I live with a blood relative on my mums side of the family, the wards protect me and the house." He finished.

"I think we had better go to bed now." Blaise said after a few moments of silence in Harry's arms, jumping up. Harry left the room to go to the bathroom while Blaise got changed.

5 minutes later and Harry knocked on his door, not wanting to walk in on a naked girl, seconds later and Blaise had opened the door and was stood in the doorway, dressed in nothing but a nighty.

Harry was suddenly and uncomfortably aware of just how attractive Blaise was. She had a perfect, slightly oval-shaped head, ice blue eyes, perfect lips – not too full, but not too thin, and black hair flowing down to the small of her back. She had a nice shapely body with curves in all of the right places and long legs that were very visible with the nighty only going halfway down her thighs.

"Um…where's the bathroom?" Blaise asked blushing as Harry's wandering eyes examined her from head to foot.

"I…its d…down t…th…there." He managed to stutter, pointing in the general direction of the bathroom, before shooting into the room with a blush red enough to give the Weasleys a run for there money.

Harry was already asleep when Blaise came back to get in bed.


	3. The First Week Of July

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters attached to the books.

Chapter 2: The First Week Of July.

Blaise shot awake to the sound of whimpering, almost dog-like coming from across the room, Harry's bed to be exact. Looking at the clock she saw that it was 2AM.

Climbing out of bed, she quietly padded across the room in her bare feet to the other bed, sitting on the edge she gently shook Harry awake, speaking softly to him all the time, "Harry, its okay, its just a nightmare, Sirius doesn't blame you Harry, you shouldn't either."

At that Harry's eyes snapped open and he sat up in bed, instantly grabbing Blaise and burying his head in her shoulder, Blaise holding him, comforting, soothing him with her very presence.

She sighed as she thought of the time since she came here, that was five days ago, five days since she got a full nights undisturbed sleep, every night she would wake up to the sound of Harry having a nightmare, he had reluctantly explained them to her that first night, he told her everything, or as much as he dared, after all, she was hiding from Voldemort, he figured that since she was on their side she could be trusted with certain amounts of information.

He told her about Sirius, about the department of mysteries, the DA, Bellatrix Lestrange, even his attempt at the Cruciatus curse.

She was shocked at first that Harry would trust her and from what he had told her, but then was rendered incapable of rational thought, because Harry was holding her, unconsciously looking for the comfort he had been denied since he was a small child.

But that was then, five nights ago, now he could hold her without blushing every time he realised what he was doing.

It had felt good for him to get something off his chest, 'but why did I open up to Blaise?' he was thinking tonight. 'Since when has she been Blaise and not Zabini?' he thought suddenly taking note of the flip-flop in his stomach at the mere thought of her. 'Oh Merlin, I fancy her, _great_ Harry, put her in danger why don't you?' he thought glumly as he unconsciously pulled her closer, 'she's already in danger, so what's a few places up the hit list?' his heart had told him every day, until he finally accepted it, unconsciously at least.

He released her from his arms apologizing to her, refusing to look her in the eyes.

"What have you got to be sorry about?" she asked, glad that he had let her help him so readily, she was used to seeing him getting angry at his friends for prying into things he didn't want to tell anybody.

"Dumping all of my problems on you, and er…holding you." He answered, finishing so quietly she almost missed it, while he was disgusted that he could put his problems to another person.

"I'm glad you let me help you, and you can hold me all you want." she said softly, with a blush when she realised what she had let slip.

He certainly didn't expect that, he was expecting to hear her scolding him for not apologising sooner, or something like that, but instead she just about admitted that he had a special place in her heart, if her blush and the look in her ice-blue eyes was anything to go by.

Harry deciding to be daring, leaned forwards and using all of his Gryffindor courage, kissed her briefly on the lips, before laying back down as if nothing had happened.

"Goodnight." He whispered going back to sleep.

Blaise managed to go back to bed after a few moments of shock-induced paralysis. Harry was already asleep, so she just lay back down and went to sleep dreaming of a certain green-eyed Gryffindor.

* * *

The first thing of note about the sixth day that Blaise was there, July 8th was that Blaise woke up to find Harry sat on her bed watching her.

"Good morning be…Blaise."

"Morning, what were you about to call me?"

"Erm…er…b…bea…beautiful." he answered embarrassed and suddenly very shy, none of the confidence he had shown last night was left.

"Am I beautiful?" Blaise asked, smirking as she watched Harry squirm in embarrassment.

"Yes!" he answered instantly.

"Then come closer." she said beckoning him down towards her with her finger. "Closer." She said as he only halved the distance between them.

"I'm sorry," he said as he moved his head to within a foot of hers. "For kissing you last night, I shouldn't have done that, I know you don't want an ugly fool like me kissi-" he was cut off as Blaise pressed her lips to his.

"You aren't ugly." She told him forcefully when they broke apart, "And there's no need for you to apologise for a kiss that I've wanted since fourth year."

She ended that conversation with a kiss before getting ready for the day ahead.

The second thing to note about that day was that they finally left the house, Blaise being a pureblood witch had to be told twice that her cloths were not muggle enough. After Blaise put on satisfactory clothing and they had checked that both of their wands were hidden from sight but in a place that allowed them to draw it quickly and easily if needed.

Stepping outside the front door after stealing a slice of toast from the kitchen each, they slowly began the walk down the street to the park, Harry feeling for once like the person he should be, a 16-year-old boy.

Harry's happy mood ended suddenly as he became aware of the hairs on the back of his neck standing up, he felt as if he was being followed, tensing up, he concentrated on that feeling, he sensed emotions and personalities that weren't his, he could sense Blaise; happy, content, brave, mischievous, but caring.

But Harry could sense another presence; clumsy, hyperactive, immature, caring and happy but grieving at the same time.

Harry relaxed as he realised who it was, he didn't know how he did it, but he wasn't going to complain, he would ask Dumbledore about it, but for now, for once he was glad he had a guard hidden under an invisibility cloak, even if that guard was Nymphadora Tonks.

As they walked Harry and Blaise made small talk, one thing they had discovered over the past few days was that they – once they looked past the prejudices associated with their houses – not only got on well together, but their personalities matched perfectly, both were caring, brave, quick to blame themselves for something that happened, the differences came in the way the held themselves, the way they acted, while Blaise was – in public at least – an ice queen, emotionless, but confident, Harry on the other hand, he wore his emotions on his sleeve, but with a tiny level of self confidence.

The kiss and, despite their best attempts at hiding it, the fact that they fancied each other like mad only made matters worse.

The ice queen of Slytherin and the fire heart of Gryffindor, were falling hopelessly in love with each other.


	4. A New Ability And An Old Face

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters attached.

Chapter 3: A New Ability And An Old Face.

Once they reached the park, Harry pushed open and held the gate for Blaise, allowing her through, but sensing Tonks approaching the gate, he closed it quickly, smirking at where he knew the invisible Tonks to be, Harry could sense her confusion.

Fighting the giggles that threatened to escape, he started to lead Blaise to the single remaining swing that hadn't been destroyed by Dudley's gang.

Offering her the seat, he was confused at her refusal to sit down without giving a reason.

Sitting on the uncomfortable swing seat, Blaise made the reason for her refusal apparent, by taking a far more comfortable seat on Harry's lap.

As Harry lent forwards to kiss her, they were interrupted by a wolf-whistle from a few feet to Harry's right.

While Harry watched Blaise, she was examining the newcomer; she looked about 19 years old, 5'4" tall with a nicely shaped body, straight brown shoulder length hair, an innocent pretty face and blue eyes.

How deceptive appearances can be.

"Hello Tonks, nice of you to get rid of that cloak and join us out in the open air." Harry said, waving his arms out to the side as if showing off the open air.

If Tonks was shocked she didn't show it and was playing innocent. "How did you know it was me? And what cloak are you talking about?"

"The cloak I was referring to is the one you've hidden in your back pocket, you know, the invisibility cloak you were following us under." he stated, finally turning to take in her appearance.

"How did you know I was following you? And how did you recognise me?" she asked even more confused, but shocked that he knew of the cloak.

"I don't know really, I felt like I was been followed, so I kind of concentrated on that feeling, and I kind of knew where you were, I could also sense your personality and emotions, same with Blaise, that's how I recognised you." He answered.

"Wow, Harry, that's Empathy!" Blaise said.

"Whoa, cool, why didn't you tell us you were an Empath?" Tonks asked.

"I didn't know."

"What do you mean, you didn't know?" Blaise asked, "You don't just become one all of a sudden."

"I mean that I only just discovered that I can do it today." He said, his temper rising, "Just like I didn't know I was a Parseltongue until people told me I was one."

"Oh sorry, I forgot about the fact that you don't get tested for special abilities until sixth year." Tonks said, trying to head off the explosion of anger that was building up inside Harry.

"So, who is this and why was she following us?" Blaise asked, relieved that Harry's temper had been headed off.

"Oh right, Blaise this is Nymphadora Tonks," but hurried as he felt Tonks's anger building up. "But don't call her Nymphadora if you value you life, just call her Tonks. She was following us because she is one of the Aurors that has been assigned to guard me." he finished; relieved that Tonks's anger was dropping.

"Oh okay, and what did you mean when you said 'recognised'?"

"I'm a Metamorphmagus."

"Wow, what level of control do you have?"

"Almost total." Tonks said proudly.

"Wow!" was all Blaise could say.

"You must be Blaise Zabini, right?"

"Yes." Blaise answered defensively. "How do you know?"

"Dumbledore." was all Tonks would say.

"Remember the order I told you about?" he asked, continuing at Blaise's nod. "well Tonks is one of the members."

"Oh, right." She said.

"Harry, you told her about the order! How do you know that she can be trusted?" Tonks hissed at him.

"Because she is going there with me." Harry hissed back.

"Fine, but why do you want the extra training?"

"I can't tell you here, besides I want everyone together when I tell them." He answered, shocked at the sudden change in subject.

"Well Dumbledore just put up a ward against magical detection, you can do underage magic there, I would be training you in duelling, but Molly's put her foot down, she doesn't want any of her 'children' from getting into trouble cause they know Auror grade spells and have gotten it in there heads that they could win a fight against Death Eaters. Severus is teaching Occlumency and Legilimancy, Moody's going to turn you paranoid, Minerva is teaching you self transfiguration and disguise." Tonks said, before adding, "Oh, and Remus is teaching apparition."

"Do my friends get extra training?"

"Yes, of course Ron and Hermione get extra training."

"No, Blaise, Ginny, Luna, and Neville get it if they want it too." Harry said.

"You have no idea how happy people will be to here that you want Ginny to get training."

"Why?" Harry asked confused.

"Cause she has been moping around, sulking at not been considered as one of your friends, even after the ministry." She began. "She has been going from room to room looking for somewhere alone to sit in misery, she may not fancy you, but your friendship means more to her than she lets on. Anyway the only room that she can sulk in is Buckbeak's, and Ron and Hermione are…um…busy in there." She finished hesitating at the end.

'Way to go motor mouth, destroy his good mood why don't you.' Tonks thought to her self.

"What do you mean busy?" he asked as he sensed her apprehension.

"Its not my place to tell you, you're their friend and their worried about how you'll react.

"Come on please, what could they be worried about…unless…" He said with dawning comprehension and happiness on his face. "They've gotten together haven't they?"

Whatever Tonks was expecting, it wasn't this! How could Harry be happy when his friends had abandoned him for each other?

"How did it happen?" Harry asked so excited that he would have been bouncing on the seat if Blaise hadn't been sat on his lap.

Getting over her shock, well enough to speak, she said: "Well I wasn't there so I didn't see it, but apparently, they were having one of their fights over Viktor Krum, when, somehow they declared their love for each other."

"Shame I missed it, I'd have loved to see that." He said regretfully.

"You don't have a problem with them being together?" Tonks asked thoroughly confused.

"Why would I?" he said, before his eyes turned mischievous. "Just don't tell them I know."

"Why?"

"That would be telling, wouldn't it?" he answered before his face turned sad. "Sirius would have loved teasing them about that. How are you coping?"

Looking on the verge of tears she answered. "Alright I suppose, he was only a cousin, but he was more like a big brother. How about you?"

"Dreadfully, nightmares." He answered glumly, taking comfort from Blaise's prescience.

Tonks was about to go back to guarding them when Harry spoke up. "Oh yeah, Tonks, I'd like to go to Diagon alley today, well now."

"You can't I'll have to clear it with Dumbledore."

"Its either that or I go anyway, without a guard."

"Fine, Knight bus there and back."

"Fine by me, Blaise?"

"Fine with me."


	5. Gringotts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters attached.

Chapter 4: Gringotts.

After getting off the knight bus feeling ill, they headed through the Leaky Cauldron, saying a quick hello to Tom the bar keeper, to Diagon alley.

"First stop Harry?" Tonks said.

"Gringotts." He said leading the way.

Stepping inside he started looking for a free goblin, spotting one he headed for it, getting closer he realised it looked somewhat familiar, reaching the goblin he finally recognised it.

"Hello Griphook, I'd like to withdraw some money please." He asked as he showed Griphook his key.

"Yes Mr. Potter." Griphook answered with shock obvious on his face. "Everything is in order, follow me please." He finished as he stepped down from the desk to lead the group to the carts that will take them down to the vaults.

Once in a cart, Harry turned to Griphook. "Why did you seam so shocked when I recognised you?"

"Wizards as rich as you normally don't take the time or effort to remember different goblins, those that would normally bother to learn a goblins name, aren't rich enough to spend much time here." answered Griphook.

"Oh, another stupid prejudice." He would have continued, but the cart stopped at that moment.

"Key please." Griphook said as he climbed out of the cart.

"Erm…Griphook, is there a way to find out how much money I have?"

"In this vault, your family vault, or both combined?"

"Er. Family vault? I have a family vault?" He asked confused.

"Your telling me that you don't know about your family vault?" Tonks said in shock.

"Yes, how am I supposed to know?" he asked guessing the answer.

"Headmaster Dumbledore was supposed to tell you on your return to the wizarding world."

"Well that explains that!" Harry said viciously as his suspicions were confirmed. "What else is that meddling fool hiding from me?"

"I don't know." Tonks said. "Why are you so angry at Dumbledore anyway?"

"I'll explain later." He said stuffing a hand full of Galleons in his money pouch. "Griphook, can I see my family vault?"

"Yes you can see it, I'm afraid you can't take any money out till you are of age, but you can take out the items that are in there for safe-keeping."

"What items?"

"Family vaults often have heirlooms in them, like weapons, books, furniture, portraits and jewellery." Blaise said in a factual voice that sounded as if she was reading from a textbook.

"Okay, can you take us to see it please?" he asked Griphook.

"Yes, certainly." Griphook answered as he got in the cart to take them down to the family vault.

"Even if Dumbledore didn't tell you, I'm surprised that you haven't heard of it, it's the only one that hasn't changed owners since it was opened, the family has changed name of course, but you're still related to her. I'm surprised that you haven't heard that you're related to her, you certainly have at least some of the brains, although you ended up in the wrong house…" Blaise was saying so quickly and knowledgably that it made her sound like Hermione.

"Who are you talking about? Who am I related to?"

"Oh, sorry," she said sheepishly. "You're related to Rowena Ravenclaw."

"What?" he half shouted as they shot round a corner.

"You're related to Rowena Ravenclaw."

"How?" he asked incredulously.

"Well she had a child, a daughter, no-one knows who the father was as it was out of wedlock, but she had a daughter called Selina Ravenclaw, she married a Richard Potter, you're one of his descendants." She explained.

"Then why am I a Gryffindor? Shouldn't I be a Ravenclaw?"

"Yes, in theory, but for some reason most of the Potters have been Gryffindors."

"Well why am I the only one that doesn't know?"

"Well its not the sort of thing that pops up in conversation, is it?"

"I suppose not, but what about second year, when every one thought that I was the heir of Slytherin? Someone could have told me then."

"It is possible to be two peoples heir." Blaise replied tartly.

"I suppose."

"Vault number two, the Potter family vault." Griphook said as they ground to a halt.

As Harry numbly got out of the cart he stood staring at the doors, they were huge! The two arched doors were easily the height of a 2-storey building.

They were royal blue with the bronze Ravenclaw eagle, wings spread in flight, spanning the width and three quarters of the height of the doors, above them was the word 'POTTER' in gold, above that was a golden number '2'.

A large shield that was around 6' high by 6' across obscured the eagle's body. The top half of the shield showed a unicorn stood in a field, the bottom left section showed the bronze eagle and royal blue background that was on the doors, the last section in the shield, the bottom right, showed the Gryffindor symbol of a golden lion rampant, on a crimson background.

In the centre, about 3' off the ground was a small golden circle.

"Oh…my…god." Were the first words spoken in the group.

"You can say that again Tonks."

"Oh, my, god, its beautiful"

"He didn't mean it literally, but yeah, it is beautiful." Blaise said.

"Erm, when you two have stopped admiring the doors, can someone tell me how to get in, I haven't got a key." he said as he recovered from his shock.

"You don't need a key Mr. Potter, you simply place your palm up to the golden plate and say your name." Griphook answered. "You may want to step back though as the doors open outwards."

"Okay." He said stepping up to the doors that seemed even bigger this close, putting the palm of his hand to the plate he spoke clearly. "Harry James Potter."

He was forced to step back quickly, as the doors swung outwards, what he saw inside was amazing, he couldn't believe his eyes!"

The vault was twice the size of the great hall at Hogwarts in height, length and width!

Three quarters of the vault was filled with a whole mountain range of Galleons reaching to the top of the vault, the rest of the hall was filled with racks of weapons and armour, paintings, piles of books, trunks overflowing with jewels and jewellery, but directly in front of the doors were four, four foot high stone pillars, Harry decided to start with the pillars first, stating with the left.

On the first pillar was a golden ring in the shape of an eagle, wings curved under to form the band, and Sapphires for its eyes, bellow it was a small piece of parchment describing it;

Ravens ring:  
This ring was made by Godric Gryffindor for Rowena Ravenclaw so that she wouldn't need to read as much in her quest for knowledge. This ring works by placing it in contact with a book cover or piece of text; it absorbs the knowledge and transfers it to the wearer.

'Cool, this could come in handy.' He thought as he picked up the ring and placed it on his right index finger.

Stepping up to the second podium he saw a golden necklace with a golden lion rampant on it, with rubies for eyes. It also had a piece of parchment to describe it;

The Lionheart:  
This necklace was made by Rowena Ravenclaw, for Godric Gryffindor to help protect him from harm; the necklace provides a permanent shield charm against minor spells.

'Okay, that is definitely going to help.' He thought as he put it around his neck.

As Harry stepped up to the next pillar, he saw that it was a family tapestry like the one at Grimmauld Place, but the label confused him somewhat.

The ancestors of Harry James Potter and Rose Lily Potter (self updating).

'Who the hell is "Rose Lily Potter".' he thought, but deciding to leave it till later he looked at the tapestry. At the top was 'Rowena Ravenclaw' connected to 'Godric Gryffindor' by a double silver line, coming from that was a single gold line going down to 'Selina Ravenclaw', she was connected to 'Richard Potter' by a double gold line with an 'M' in the middle, after that was a direct line of father to son going down to 'James Potter', who was connected to 'Lily Potter (Evans)' by a double gold line with an 'M' in the middle, the line coming from that split into two, one leading to 'Harry James Potter', the second lead to 'Rose Lily Potter'. All of the names except for 'Harry James Potter' and 'Rose Lily Potter' had the word 'Deceased' next to them.

Harry's first thought was, 'Oh my god, I'm the heir of Gryffindor!' But his second thought managed to escape his lips. "I'VE GOT A SISTER!"

Turning to Tonks his anger spiralling out of control. "Why didn't anyone tell me that I have a sister?"

"I don't know, I didn't know." She answered, scared at the sudden change she saw in Harry.

"How does the order communicate with each other?" he asked viciously.

"Erm, 2-way mirrors, why?"

"Pass it here." As Tonks passed it over he stared speaking into it. "Remus Lupin."

"Hello." Came the reply, as Remus Lupin's face appeared in the mirror.

"Professor Lupin, why hasn't anyone ever told me I have a sister?"

"Well as you were too young to remember her, we decided not to open old wounds and tell you about her because she died that night." Came his solemn response.

"She's alive, I've got a self updating tapestry of the Potters in front of me, and it says she's alive!"

"But that's impossible, Dumbledore said she died that night."

"Don't tell Dumbledore about this, I want a little _chat_ with him first."

"Okay, well?"

"Well what?"

"Where is she? What does she look like? What are -" Remus was saying before he was cut off by Harry.

"How am I supposed to know that?" He said irritation obvious in his voice.

"Like this." Blaise said as she put her finger to the name, saying. "Information."

Immediately a roll of parchment came out of a 12" long, 1" deep slit he hadn't noticed before. Picking it up he read it out loud.

"Name: Rose Lily Potter (Kelly Phillipson).  
Born: September 5th 1981 (14).  
Died:  
Address: 7 Phoenix Crescent, Godric's Hollow.  
School: Jezebel's all girl boarding school.  
Parents: James Potter (deceased), Lily Potter (deceased).  
Guardians; Wizarding: Sirius Black (deceased).  
Muggle: John and Cynthia Phillipson.  
N.B. Rose was adopted by the Phillipsons at six months old; she doesn't know that she's adopted.  
Siblings: Harry James Potter.  
First sign of magic: 11months, 3days – electrocuted a dog that attacked her pet cat.  
Reason for not attending wizarding school: unknown.  
N.B. Rose's enrolment records were deleted from ministry archives, a copy of enrolment papers is included with this sheet.  
Favourite subject: Chemistry, Physics, Biology and Maths (muggle subjects).  
Current appearance: Eyes; Green.  
Hair; Long (small of back), Straight, Red.  
Face; Oval, button nose, full lips.  
Height; 5'  
Weight; 8 stone."

As Harry spoke the description, Tonks changed to match it, as Harry looked up to see what was going on he saw that Tonks looked like the 15-year old Lily Evans that he had seen in Snape's memory.

"You look just like my mum like that." he said, before continuing.

"Active magical abilities: none.  
Inactive magical abilities: Animagus – owl and Gryffin.  
Metamorphmagus – full.  
Hobbies: studying, reading fantasy novels, dreaming for more in her life.  
Friends: none.  
Relationships: none.  
Pets: Cat – Black, yellow eyes – Minxy."

"Tonks, I'd like to go there when you're next on guard duty."

"Tomorrow then."

"I would like to come to." came a voice from Harry's hand.

"Oh, Remus sorry, forgot you were there, sure thing, come with Tonks tomorrow." He said heading for the last pillar.

"Why don't we see what abilities you have first." Blaise said, touching 'Harry James Potter' and saying. "Magical abilities."

Another roll of parchment rolled out of the hole, picking it up he read;

Name: Harry James Potter.  
Active magical abilities: Parseltongue.  
Telepathy – Empathy.  
Inactive magical abilities: Animagus – Gryffin, Phoenix.  
Metamorphmagus – Hair, eyes, height and weight.  
Telepathy – Mindspeech.

"I was going to save it for McGonagall, but its too confusing, why have me and my sister both got two animagi forms?"

"Not a clue Harry, better ask McGonagall."

"Oh well, Tonks can you teach me how to use my morphing abilities?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks." He said as he remembered the mirror and turned it of with a quick "bye" to Remus.

"Better get some books on your other abilities though."

"Good idea." he said as he handed the mirror back and walking over to the books and began to look through them for useful ones.

Arithmancy – a complete guide to spell crafting. By Rowena Ravenclaw.  
Mindspeech – the guide to the gift. By unknown twins.  
Empathy – honing the emotions. By Helga Hufflepuff.  
Muggle fighting techniques – self-updating version. By Godric Gryffindor.  
The ultimate guide to beginning, intermediate, and advanced Occlumency. By Merlin.  
Legilimancy – seeing the mind. By Rowena Ravenclaw.  
Wandless magic. By Merlin.  
Animagi – the inner beast. By Godric Gryffindor.

"Got some." he said as he returned to Tonks.

"Good, but you may want to read that before we go." Tonks said, pointing to the fourth pillar.

As Harry stepped up to the pillar he saw a letter addressed to 'Harry and Rose.' He handed the books to Blaise before picking the letter up. Opening it a small golden key like his vault key, with the numbers 734 on it fell out; putting the key in his pocket he picked up the letter and read:

_Dear Harry and Rose,_

_I suppose that there is no easy way of saying this, but if you're reading this then we are dead._

_Its also your 11th birthday Harry, so from me and your dad, Happy Birthday. We have asked that you be put under the care of Sirius, no doubt you more mature than him already, unless he's grown up a lot over the last ten years._

_If something happens, or has happened to Sirius, then you were to be placed in the care of a good wizarding family, like the Weasleys – with financial support of course – a family that will look after and protect you like their own flesh and blood._

_Today Harry, you get access to vault 733, that's yours, and on your 11th birthday Rose you get access to vault 734, do what you want with the money, both vaults have 300,000 Galleons in them, that should cover being a teenager and until you get married._

_You both get access to the Potter family vault on your 17th birthday, unless something happens to Sirius, then you get automatically emancipated at 15._

_Just for the record that 'something' that may happen to Sirius includes imprisonment for any reason – illegal animagi, illegal charmed motorbike, etc._

_So it's pretty much guaranteed that you'll be emancipated at 15 then._

_Anyway, your father is trying to teach Peter the Fidelus charm, trying being the operative word, I'd better go help._

_Goodbye, and I pray that you never have to read this letter._

_Your loving mother always._

_Lily Potter. 20th October 1981._

_P.S. ask Albus why we are on the run when you are 15._

When he looked up from the letter the tears were already falling and he couldn't stop them, tears of happiness at getting something off his mum, sadness at the prediction of Sirius's fate, and anger at Dumbledore for interfering yet again.

"Does this vault have an account manager?" he asked Griphook as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Yes."

"Who appointed them?" he asked as he took his books back and put them in a bag that Tonks had just conjured.

"Professor Dumbledore, why?"

"How much are they being paid?"

"10 percent of the money made from investments. Why?"

"This letter says that I should be emancipated, does that mean that I can appoint an account manager?"

"Yes Mr. Potter."

"How would you like to be my account manager?"

"Mr. Potter, it would be an honour, sir." Griphook said, eyes wide with shock.

"Good, at 15 percent."

"Th…thank you Mr. Potter." Griphook stuttered out at the generosity.

"Not a problem, as long as the paper work is dealt with, correct?"

"We should have all the paperwork complete already sir, for the emancipation at least, the account manager is simple enough." he said as he snapped his fingers, conjuring the correct papers and a quill. "Sign here please."

Once Harry had signed on the line they set off for the surface, the doors thudding shut behind them.

After a brief visit to Blaise's vault – 809 – they left to go back to #4 Privet Drive, the books Harry needed to get, no longer necessary.


	6. Sibling And Explaining Some Things

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters attached.

NOTE: this Chapter has been re-written!

A/N: the name of Harry's sister may get confusing so she's called Kelly up to a certain point, then Rose.

In this chapter I have modified the levitation charm because the 'Wingardium' only applies to a feather, the reason the charm worked on the troll club is because Ron had enough willpower to make it do what he wanted it to do. Magic is not words but will, I have edited this because I believe that Harry would have learnt enough of the rules of magic (from Hermione) to know that changing the word will help him concentrate his will on the spell.

Chapter 5: The Sibling And Explaining Some Things.

"So how are we getting there?" Harry asked, he was nervous, today he was going to meet his sister…a sister he never knew he had until yesterday.

"Side-along Apparition…there are enough of the wards left around your parents house to hide our appearance." Remus answered, he was going to meet a girl he thought to be dead, and according to the tapestry, an almost carbon copy of her mother. On top of that, he was going to be apparating to a house he had avoided since that night fifteen years ago.

Pushing his thoughts aside for a moment, he looked around, seeing that everyone was ready, he grabbed Harrys arm while telling Tonks to follow his lead.

Moments later, four people appeared on Phoenix Crescent, just outside what used to be number 12.

Remus immediately looked away from the charred ruins, unable to face the loss even after all these years.

Harry just stared at the ruins, before stepping forwards and quietly conjuring three lilies that he placed on what was once the front doorstep, one for his mum, one for his dad and one for padfoot.

After standing in silence for a minute, he turned and set off down the street towards number 7.

His first glimpse of the house showed that sat in the driveway were three cars, All of which would make most muggles mouths water, the first was a nice family car; a pitch black Land Rover complete with blacked-out windows and chrome wheels…just like the ones celebrities tend to drive around in.

The second was a very expensive silver Austin Martin, Harry didn't know what version it was, but it looked brand new.

The third car was the one that made Harry decide that he was definitely going to learn how to drive when he turned seventeen; a shiny black Lamborghini Diablo.

All Harry could think before continuing up to the house was that he hoped the fact Rose was obviously loaded hadn't gone to her head.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kelly was sat in the living room's bay window at number 7 Phoenix Crescent, it was a nice large 2 storey house, four windows on the first floor and two bay windows on the ground floor.

She wasn't sure if she could call it her home anymore, she wasn't even sure if she could call her parents 'Mum' and 'Dad' any more. To put it simply she was confused.

She was confused because last night an owl, yes an _owl_ flew into her bedroom and gave her a letter; she had reread that letter several times, just like she was now,

_Dear Kelly,_

_Hi, my name's Harry Potter, I just wrote to let you know that I'd like to meet you tomorrow around 11 AM, at yours (I have a friend and two guards coming with me too); I'd like to talk to you and your parents about a Rose Lily Potter, my sister, I only just discovered that I even had a sister today, and I have reason to believe that you may be her, I know your name's Kelly, but ask your parents if you are adopted, because our parents were murdered when I was 15 months old, you were around 7 weeks old, while I was sent to our aunt's house to live, you were sent to an orphanage. Rose was six months old when she was adopted by a Cynthia and John Phillipson._

_Thank you for your time, everything will be explained when I'm there._

_Sincerely._

_Harry James Potter._

_P.S. Please look after Hedwig till tomorrow; she likes bacon rind and toast, thanks._

She had of course asked her parents about being adopted, they had reluctantly admitted that Cynthia – her mum, couldn't have children, so they had adopted her, they also pointed out that they didn't want her to find out like that.

They didn't know about her real name though.

So here she was, waiting for a boy who claims to be her brother, lost in thoughts like, he'd better not be spoilt, if he had guards then he probably was. Why were we separated, can he tell me why strange things always happen around me? Her thoughts were cut off as the doorbell rang.

Looking out the window he spotted four people, the first one was around 50-years old, he looked worn and wore what looked like little more than rags, even though he looked like he had been dragged of the street, he appeared to have a calm, gentle personality.

The second person looked around 19; she wore brightly coloured, almost florescent clothes and had neon-green hair that made Rose's eyes water just looking at her, she appeared as if she was trying to be very careful…and failing miserably.

The third person was a stunningly beautiful young 16-year old girl; she appeared to be quite aloof and had an emotionless mask on her face.

The last person must be her brother; she could see from here that he had her piercing green eyes, eyes that appeared dull with grief, a look that was mirrored by the old man's eyes, her brother looked around 16, but he held himself as though he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders.

As she watched, waiting while her 'Mum' answered the door, she saw the girls expression soften as she watched Harry's nervous fidgeting, she appeared to have a look of deep affection in her eyes as she took his hand, squeezing it in what appeared to be a comforting way.

As her 'Mum' opened the door she moved closer too hear what was going on, stepping into the hall and standing several feet behind her 'Mother'.

"Hello, you must be Harry, and these your guards and friend, right?"

"Yeah, hello Mrs. Phillipson, this is my friend–" he began, but was cut off by the snobby girl.

"Girlfriend."

"Fine, I just didn't know whether or not you wanted to be introduced as my girlfriend yet, it has only been a few days." he said to the girl before continuing. "This is my girlfriend, Blaise." He indicated the girl, who had now appeared smug and even more aloof, if possible. "This is Tonks." He said indicating the older girl. "And this is Remus." He said indicating the old man. "Tonks and Remus are my guards." He said, sounding indignant at the thought of needing guards.

'At least he doesn't like having guards, and he doesn't look spoilt.' Kelly thought.

"Harry, you know why Dumbledore wanted a guard with you at all times, I'm not on duty today, full moon in two days you see." he said rather cryptically.

"You're the guards?" Kelly said, shocked at their appearance. "When the letter said guards, I was imagining big men in suits and those cool shades that you can only see through one way, not a teenage girl and an old man, why do you need guards anyway?"

"Hey, I'm not old!" Remus said indignantly. "I'm 35." He finished, while Harry snorted.

"Your not 35, if you were then mum was 19 when she had me, and I know for a fact that she was 24."

"Fine, I'm 40, that's not old, Albus is over 150! I'm a baby compared to that."

"I suppose, if you say so…old man." Harry said with a mischievous grin on his face, a grin Kelly knew all too well, it was the grin she got on her face when she was waiting for a prank on someone to begin.

She knew in that instant that this boy was who he said he was, the eyes, the smirk; they were both identical to hers. On top of that, he just…felt like he was her brother.

When Harry turned his attention back to Kelly, only for her to leap into his arms, babbling about knowing he was her brother the moment she saw his eyes.

After a while of Harry and Rose hugging each other they pulled back enough for him to start speaking. "I can't say why I need a guard out here."

Getting the hint she let him in and showed him to the sitting room. "Make yourself at home."

"I'd rather not, too much like ho…were I used to live." Blaise spoke for the first time, sadness in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Kelly asked curious.

"Harry's guards are, for now at least, my guards, I was forced to run away from home because my parents became Death Eaters, and wanted me to be become one, it goes against my personal beliefs, so I ran to avoid that fate." Blaise explained, emotionless mask firmly in place. Although Harry seemed to be able to read her emotions, despite the mask, as he put his arm around her shoulders comfortingly, guiding her to the sofa were he sat down, Kelly sat in the chair to their right, Tonks and Remus sat opposite her in the bay window, while her parents sat on the other sofa opposite Harry and Blaise

"Er…what are Death Eaters?" Kelly's 'Mum' asked.

"Well, where to start? the beginning I suppose, always a good place to start." Harry began while Blaise leaned over to the other two and whispered to them, just loud enough for them all to hear.

"He's beginning to sound like Dumbledore."

"Okay Kelly, do you believe in magic?" Harry asked while shooting a mock glare at Blaise.

"No, why should I? I mean there's no proof is there?" she asked confused.

"Well explain this." he said as he pulled a wooden stick out of his pocket, waving it in a simple movement that appeared to be a swish, then a flick, finishing as it pointed at the coffee table in the centre of the room, the movement was accompanied by a, "Tavola Leviosa."

The table Harry was pointing at floated up to about 3 feet off the ground before Harry guided it down to the floor.

"That was a simple levitation charm, this," he said as he passed her the stick. "Is a wand, I am a wizard, you, Tonks and Blaise, are all witches."

"Why didn't you mention Remus as a wizard? How can you prove that I'm a witch, how do I know this is not some joke?" she asked, taking the wand.

"Remus isn't a wizard, he suffers from lycanthropy, in other words he's a werewolf, don't panic, he only becomes a cute fluffy animal on full moons. Now to prove that you're a witch I want you to point the wand at me and say 'stupefy' while thinking about knocking me out, oh, 'cause its not your wand, you'll have to put more concentration into it." Harry said, bracing for the hit.

"Stupefy." She said, feeling Really stupid, but doing as he said nonetheless, but she was soon shocked as a red light shot out of the wand and hit Harry in the chest, he promptly slumped sideways so his head was resting on Blaise's lap.

"Just to prove that he isn't faking…" Blaise said leaning down and kissed him on the lips for several seconds. "See, totally unconscious."

At that, Tonks walked over, pulled out a wand and waving it over Harry she said, "Enervate." That woke him up instantly.

"Blaise did you just kiss me?" he asked with his brow furrowed, but instead of waiting for an answer, he turned to Kelly and passed her a roll of what appeared to be parchment. "That is a basic readout of information I got from the Potter family vault in Gringotts – the wizarding bank, I'll understand if you want to stay away from the wizarding world since you have been away for so long, but if you want to learn more magic, I can get the headmaster of the biggest, best and safest magic school in Europe, and the only one in Britain to let you study magic there, he owes me one after lying to me for so long." he said with a scowl.

"Of course I want to study magic! and I'd like to be called Rose, I like that name a lot." She said.

"Okay Rose, you'll be a fourth year, as you birthday is after September 1st." he began but was cut off by Tonks.

"What about the first three years?"

"Simple, we use a nice little family heirloom I found yesterday." he said matter-of-factly.

"Of course, 'the ravens ring', I forgot about that, anyway, I think we had better get Rose up to speed on the goings on in the wizarding world, including your part in what's gone on so far." Remus said.

"Okay, I guess I'd better start from the beginning again, about 69-70 years ago a boy called Tom Riddle was born…" Harry said, beginning the tale that lasted for two hours, although he left out certain details, like the prophecy, she didn't need to know that just yet.


	7. Conflicts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters attached.

A/N: I'll apologise now 'cause; I'm not to good at writing rants…sorry.

This chapter has my first ever attempt at a fight, I apologise now for how bad it is and welcome any advice on how to improve it.

Chapter 6: Conflicts.

"So you're a hero, my brother is a hero. Wow." Rose said, awed and excited as Harry finished bringing her up to speed on the goings on in the wizarding world and the people he knew, he tried, he really tried to avoid giving his sister that impression…looks like he failed.

"I'm not a hero." he said defensively.

"Yes you are." Blaise said before having to hurry to calm Harry's temper. "There's a fine line between hero and celebrity, celebrities do it for the glory, heroes do it because it needs doing."

"I suppose when you put it that way." he said unsurely.

"You know, he's won Bachelor of the year for the past two years running in 'Teen Witch Weekly'." Blaise said proudly while turning to face Rose, ignoring the way Harry was trying to impersonate a tomato with a blush to rival the Weasleys.

"So that's why you looked so smug earlier, when he introduced you, you're going out with a hero that girls all over the country are drooling over!" Kelly said. "Wow." She said.

"I don't know whether or not 'drooling' is the best word to describe it, I'd say…" she said with a thoughtful expression on her face. "…'Frothing at the mouth'." Blaise finished with a smirk while watching Harry get more and more uncomfortable with the current topic.

"I suppose, he is quite handsome." Rose said, also watching her brother squirm, before taking pity on him and changing the topic. "So when do I start this school, which I don't even know the name of?"

"It's called Hogwarts, it's in Scotland, and you start on September first, actually it's about time I had that chat with the headmaster." Harry said with venom in his voice at the word 'headmaster'. "Tonks can you call him please."

"Sure Harry." Tonks said leaving the room, pulling something out of her inside jacket pocket, while Harry got to know his sister better.

As Tonks returned a few minutes later, there were a few muffled 'cracks' from outside, followed by a knock on the door.

"Bloody hell, he's brought half the order with him." Remus said from the window, just as Mrs. Phillipson answered the door.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she asked politely.

"Is Harry here?" came Professor Dumbledore's polite voice.

Harry beckoned Rose over to the window and pointed out who all of the people were; Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mad-eye Moody, Mr and Mrs. Weasley and all of the others he recognised.

"Yes, you must be Professor Dumbledore, he's waiting for you in there." Mrs. Phillipson said pointing at the sitting room door.

"Thank you." he said entering the house and into the sitting room, with the 20-or-so order members following him.

"Hello Professor." Harry said venomously.

"Hello Harry." Dumbledore said as politely as he could with the obvious hostility coming from Harry, whilst the rest of the order gasped at Harry's tone of voice. "Why are you so angry with me?"

"Oh, I don't know, perhaps its because you refused to tell me anything until AFTER the closest thing I've ever known to a father was KILLED! You ignored me for a whole year when I needed you the most. Not to mention the fact that you failed to tell me that I had a sister, and even kept her survival from Remus AND her godfather Sirius." he said his temper dying. "Just tell me why you separated us?" he asked desperately, his temper almost burnt out.

"It was your parents last wish that you be kept safe, and that was the safest thing to do at the time."

"If you told me that two days ago I'd have believed you." He said in a deadly calm voice that chilled the bones of all those present. "Only I paid my family vault a visit yesterday, and look what was in there." He said holding out the letter from his parents.

As Dumbledore read he appeared older and paler with each line.

"As you can see, they wanted us to be brought up, together, in a loving, wizarding home like the Weasleys. As you can also see, I was officially emancipated on my 15th birthday, Rose will be too. Oh and Rose is to go to Hogwarts, from fourth year onwards."

"Mr. Potter, if she wants to go to Hogwarts, she'll have to start as a first year." McGonagall said, angry at Harry's lack of respect for the headmaster.

"If she wasn't a Potter she would have to."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked confused.

"The Potters are well known as the heirs of Ravenclaw, correct?" he continued at the nod of their heads. "Well this ring, can only be worn by Ravenclaw's heir, it aids in learning, to put it simply. Oh yes Professor Dumbledore, I believe you have something of mine." He said enjoying himself, he never used to understand why Hermione enjoyed being a know it all, but he had to admit that this was fun, just watching all of there reactions.

"And what do I have of yours Harry?" he asked interested.

"The sword of my ancestor…you know the one I used to slay the basilisk…Gryffindor's sword." He said, smirking at their faces.

"What are you going on about Mr. Potter, Gryffindor had no children."

"Sorry professor, but you're wrong, he had one child…a daughter…called Selina Ravenclaw." He couldn't help but smile as all of their jaws dropped. "Remember what you told me after the chamber of secrets headmaster?"

"Yes, only a true Gryffindor could pull the sword out. of…the…hat…Oh." Dumbledore said, realisation dawning on his face.

"Now then, I'd like you to enrol Rose into Hogwarts on the 1st of September, not before, I'd also –" he said, but was cut off by Dumbledore.

"Why not before?"

"Because then she can't get in trouble with the ministry while we catch her up on her first three years…but still send her a letter. As I was saying I'd also like, no demand the duelling training I asked for." Harry said, pointed looking at Mrs. Weasley.

"But Harry, you don't have to fight, leave it to the adults." Mrs. Weasley said.

Wrong thing to say.

Harry's temper began rapidly building.

It was definitely the wrong thing to say.

"Leave it to the adults? Right." He said sarcastically as his temper rose. "First point: I am an adult, second point: I've been fighting him since first year, third point: think logically, Voldemort used my blood to bring himself back so he could get past my blood protection AND giving himself that same protection, meaning only I can get him and only he can get me!" Harry said through gritted teeth, his temper rapidly reaching boiling point.

"Mrs. Weasley, you're like the mother I never had, that time you hugged me after the Tri-wizard was the first time I was hugged like that, like I had a mum, for that I thank you, but you're being too protective of your children, none of us like it, but because they are like brothers – and sisters – to me, they are going to play a vital role in this war, for that we need to be prepared, we need to know what is going on, even if you don't tell us everything, we need to know what he's doing." He said, trying to keep his temper under control.

"By refusing to let us know how to fight you are putting us in danger." he finished as realisation hit Mrs. Weasley harder and more effectively than a slap to the face. Tears prickling in her eyes as she realised that in her attempts to protect her children she was actually hurting them.

"I…I suppose you're right, I won't stop you from learning duelling."

"Okay then, we'll be off if that's all." Dumbledore said.

"Wait, two more things. The first one is that I'll tell my friends my secret if you start teaching them Occlumency, they deserve to know the truth, and I'll only tell it once." Harry said, before continuing. "The second one is that, can a magical animagi donate certain parts…like feathers, or hairs to be made into wands? If so can different cores be combined into one wand?" he finished curiously.

"That's three things, but yes, I'll get Severus to start teaching your friends Occlumency, yes I believe that someone who can turn into a magical creature can donate parts to a wand, and they can be combined to make a more powerful wand, why?"

"That just reminded me, Professor McGonagall, how could me and Rose have two possible animagi forms?"

"I don't know Mr. Potter, I'll look into it for you, now answer the headmasters question."

"Well my forms are a Gryffin and a Phoenix, Rose's are a Gryffin and an owl, I was thinking that we could use parts of her Gryffin form to make her wand, and I need a new wand if I'm going to fight Voldemort, so I was thinking of combining some of my Gryffin parts and one of my phoenix feathers for it."

"And why, Mr. Potter, would you need a new wand to fight Voldemort?"

"To avoid priori incantatem."

"To avoid what?"

"Headmaster, since it's your phoenix that is the cause of this…dilemma, I'll let you explain."

"Okay Harry, well priori incantatem is where brother wands are forced to fight each other, they connect and one wand forces the other to show the previous spells cast in reverse chronological order."

"And what's that got to do with you Harry?" Blaise said, a horrible suspicion growing in her mind.

"Mine and Voldemort's…" he said allowing the audience to shudder at the dreaded name. "…Wands are brothers; both have a phoenix tail feather from Fawkes." Harry said glumly, trying to ignore the gasps of surprise that rose from the crowd while Blaise's suspicions were confirmed. "I want to fight him, and to do that I have to have a new wand."

"Well in that case I don't see how we can stop you, if you want help in your transformations then just ask, I'll be glad to help." McGonagall said, her facial expression softening from the 'strict disciplinarian' to that of a proud and caring, but worried grandparent, surveying their favourite grandchild.

"We'd appreciate the help, thanks."

"Well then, anything else Harry?" Dumbledore said.

"Just to ask that you get me out of the Dursleys house as soon as humanly possible."

"Harry, you know the reason you have to stay there, it's for your own protection."

"So, that doesn't mean I want to stay, I'd rather go up against ten Death Eaters single handed than live there. Oh, Professor McGonagall, I thought you should know in case it helps with the research, Rose is Full Metamorphmagus, I'm a partial one, or at least we will be when we learn how to control it."

"Thank you Mr. Potter, I'll see what I can find for you."

"Okay then, if that's all, I'm sure you have things to discuss with your sister, so we'll be going." Dumbledore said before disapparating along with the rest of the order except Remus and Tonks.

"That's something else I need to learn." Harry said absently.

"What is?" Blaise queried.

"Apparition." He answered simply.

Five minutes later they were discussing Hogwarts, what it's like, the people, stories, pranks, lessons and in the girls case, boys, which was one discussion Harry and Remus desperately stayed out of. Before long the topic was drifting from one subject to the next.

Around two hours later, while they were in the middle of a serious discussion on Quidditch, when there were some muffled cracks from outside. Hearing them Remus absently looked out side, his happy, curious face fell into a horrified one. He quickly called Tonks over, with the others following her through curiosity, only to tense up and stare in horror at the people that had apparated just up the street.

Stood outside the only ruined house in the street, number 12, were ten Death Eaters, which after looking at the ruined house for a few minutes they began heading down the street, stopping at number one.

Only one of the Death Eaters didn't have her hood up or mask on, Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Tonks, call the Aurors, Blaise, you stay and guard the Phillipsons, Rose, you stay here, Remus, Tonks, come with me." Harry said heading to the door. "No Remus I'm not staying here, and no Blaise, you are not coming, now stay, no buts! I know what I'm doing." Harry said, anticipating Remus and Blaise's protests before heading outside and down the street, Remus and Tonks following close behind.

'Why the hell did they do as I said?' Harry vaguely thought as he closed the distance between him and the Death Eaters.

"HEY, what the hell are you doing?" Harry yelled at the death eaters, hoping to distract them from what ever they were waiting for.

"Well, well, well, Ickle baby Potty, the werewolf and a ikkle girly." Bellatrix shrieked obviously delighted to have an opportunity to fight and torture Potter.

He in the other hand was desperately holding his anger in check while thinking quickly, two things he had heard popped up in his mind.

"Cut of the beasts head and the body dies" he had heard on some film Dudley had watched.

"The best form of revenge is forcing them to relive their worst nightmares, the second best form of revenge is humiliation." Blaise had said after he told her about Bellatrix killing his godfather.

Thinking quickly, he realised that he could do all three in one go. Bellatrix was obviously the leader. Take her out and the rest won't know what to do, at the same time he could have revenge. Thinking of a plan quickly, he prepared a long list of spells ready to be cast, prank warfare really needs some simplifying. He was snapped back to reality by Bellatrix's screeching.

"What are you smiling at Potter?"

"Just thinking of how many little pieces I'm going to cut your Lord Moldywarts into." he said, grinning at the reaction; people do stupid things when they're angry.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HIM THAT!" she bellowed, her anger at breaking point.

"Why not, oh, I see you don't like his new nickname?" he asked as if he was discussing the weather, not goading a group of extremely dangerous Death Eaters into a fight – a fight where he'll be outnumbered more than 3:1. "'Cause I think it's quite good myself, I mean, he is covered in them isn't he? Mouldy Warts?"

"HOW DARE YOU! CRUCIO!" she screamed. While Harry ducked, he sent a stream of stunning spells at her.

As spells began to fly Harry and Bellatrix began duelling, a duel that the other Death Eaters knew not to interfere with, especially when one Death Eater tried to hit Harry with a curse, she hit him with a dose of the Cruciatus, before resuming the duel with Harry.

All Harry had to do was get close enough that he wouldn't miss.

After a few minutes Harry began to release the spells he had ready, from the point-blank range of about two meters, she couldn't dodge.

What happened to Bellatrix was enough of a shock to stop the duels that were going on around them, I mean, who would use pranks in a duel except for Prongs junior. If the circumstances were different they would have laughed while the Death Eaters looked on in confusion, what were they supposed to do now?

Bellatrix Lestrange was prancing around like a three-year old girl pretending to be a fairy, humming randomly, her black Death Eater robes had become a white fairy outfit complete with wings and a 'wand', a two-foot long stick with a small silver star on top. She was hitting death eaters on the head with the wand, knocking them out with a simple variant of the stunning curse.

All the while reliving her worst nightmares in her mind thanks to a nightmare curse Harry had found shortly after the DA was discovered and disbanded by Umbridge.

In the confusion that had ensued, Harry, Tonks and Remus began stunning and restraining the remaining Death Eaters that had managed to keep their distance from Bellatrix.

The last three Death Eaters, sensing defeat, had disapparated before they could be stunned or knocked out.

Leaving the now thoroughly humiliated, horrified and confused Death Eaters to the Order members and Aurors that just apparated in after Tonks's call, Harry walked back to face the wrath of his waiting girlfriend and sister.


	8. Training

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters attached.

Chapter 7: Training.

After Harry and Blaise had returned to his bedroom, having decided that they will begin training on the 10th of July – in two days time at the Phillipsons house, Harry had also explained about her Gringotts vault and given her the key, which placated Rose's anger, Blaise wasn't so easy to distract, once in their room she released her anger on him, yelling about being reckless, his stupidity in not waiting for back-up, leaving her behind, scaring her to death, and so on.

But once she calmed down a bit she proceeded to sob uncontrollably onto his shoulder, muttering about how she can't help but love her insane boyfriend and how he keeps trying to scare her to death and get himself killed by diving headfirst into fights against ridiculous odds.

They had sat there all night, Harry holding Blaise.

The next morning found the said boy sleeping fully clothed in his bed with the said sobbing girl's head resting on his chest where she had fallen asleep fully dressed.

When Harry woke up on the 9th of July he had slight difficulty breathing due to the weight of Blaise's head on his chest, but couldn't bring it upon himself to move her, she looked so peaceful. So instead he lay there watching her sleep, enjoying her comforting presence.

Blaise woke up to find her green-eyed Gryffindor boyfriend watching her lovingly.

"Morning." Harry said softly, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Morning, what you looking at?"

"I don't know, it's lost its name tag." he answered, a smile on his lips. "but whatever it is, it's absolutely beautiful." he finished, grinning at her blush, before she shot out of the room to get ready in the bathroom, Harry going once she came back.

"So what we doing today?" Blaise asked when Harry got back.

"I'm starting animagus training, if you want to do that too, your welcome to join in."

"Fine by me, what's first?"

"Not sure, give me a minute." Harry said walking over to the bag containing the books he got at Gringotts, picking up the book on animagi in his left hand, he was about to open it when he remembered his ring, anxious to use it. He rotated 'the ravens ring' so that the body was on the underside of his right index finger, before placing the palm of that hand gently on the front cover; the book was engulfed in a royal blue glow, which was sucked into the ring like smoke being sucked into a fan.

"Er Blaise, how are you at making potions?" Harry asked after he got over the shock and slight dizziness of instantly absorbing so much information and actually understanding it.

"Not bad, why?"

"Well, there are two potions, one for identifying your forms, another to force your body to take those forms. It appears that its quite simple to become an animagi, once your body has been forced into the animal form, your body just needs teaching how to take that form at will and controlling the animal instincts. Oh, one more thing, its going to hurt like hell when your forced to transform." Harry explained in as simple terms as possible.

"Okay, how much will it hurt, and what ingredients do I need for the potions?" she asked pulling her cauldron out of her trunk.

"No where near as much as the Cruciatus, but still a lot, the book says that it'll feel as though your bones are being broken and re-grown at the same time, and that your skin is being torn apart." he stopped, feeling ill at the description of the pain.

"How is that less than the Cruciatus?" she asked equally sick.

"You don't want to know." he said before trying to get back to the subject at hand, the potions. "Look at the ingredients your self, even with this whole instant understanding thing thanks to the ring, I haven't got a clue when it comes to potions, if Snape explained things instead of insulting me all of the time, then maybe I'd actually be able to make a potion correctly." he said passing her the book.

"This should only take an hour, I've got all of the ingredients, but this one takes about three hours, I've got most of the ingredients, but I need this one." She said pointing at one of the ingredients. Harry smirked at it.

"1 gram of rose thorns?" he asked, at her nod he said just one word. "Easy." Before speeding off downstairs and out of the front door.

When Harry returned several minutes later he handed over a handful of rose thorns to Blaise.

"Where did you get those?" she asked.

"My aunt has a rosebush under the living room window." He answered. Pulling out his cauldron so that Blaise could make both potions at once.

"Oh, what did you mean, 'if Snape explained things'?"

"Well, why do you have to stir one way, add an ingredient, then stir the other way for some potions, but not others?"

"Give me an example, I'll explain it." She said as she started adding ingredients.

"Erm…the calming draught, you stir it three times clockwise, add the powdered lacewings, then stir anti-clockwise, why?"

"Well before that point, the potion should have some ingredients in it that react violently with the powdered lacewings, now, what happens if you start stirring the other way?"

"Erm…"

"Okay, you haven't got a clue, have you?" she asked. At his nod she explained from the beginning. "The ingredients already in there, like snake scales and spider legs, are at the outside of the cauldron as you stir, while the ones you've just added, like the powdered lacewings, start in the centre but move there quickly, changing the direction your stirring causes the ingredients to mix slowly, thus avoiding an explosion or melted cauldron."

"Oh, so that's why Neville always melted his cauldrons?"

"Yes."

"Well if Snape explained that, then Neville might just have been able to make his potions instead of a lump of molten slag." Harry said while watching Blaise work.

"As much as I dislike you having a go at the only professor on the Slytherins side, I agree that he isn't the best of teachers."

"What do you mean 'the only professor on the Slytherins side'?" he asked curiously.

"Most of the time it feels like the he is the only professor to stick up for us, like in first year, Professor Dumbledore announced us the winners of the house cup before awarding you the last minute points, as much as you deserve them, there were days before the leaving feast that he could have awarded them. As it was, it felt like he was insulting us in front of the whole school."

"I see what you mean, now I think about it, I can see where you're coming from, I don't mind the favouring his house, but why can't he see that I'm not my father, no matter how much I look like him." Harry grumbled.

"Because that's the sort of person my godfather is, if he holds a grudge on someone, then he holds it against their children, grandchildren, so on, so on."

"Its not the grudge, it's the fact that he can't keep it to himself." he said, not commenting on the fact that Snape is his girlfriends godfather since they had had that discussion days before.

"Haven't you got anything to do while you're waiting?" Blaise asked after a few moments of silence.

"Like what?"

"Read your old books, new books, just find something to do, as flattering as it is that you can't take your eyes of me, its kind of off putting." Blaise said exasperated. 'Are all boys this distracting?' she thought to herself in frustration before concentrating on the potions.

Harry reluctantly tore his eyes away from Blaise to grab his Occlumency book, 'Might as well get this done.' he thought.

Absorbing the information in an instant, Harry knew why he always felt worse after Snape's lessons, emptying your mind made it easier to access, it just stopped him from seeing memories and thoughts, the only way to truly block the mind was to build a wall around it, a job that takes time, but once complete can be instantly reinforced…should the need arise.

Once Harry knew the later stages of the process, he couldn't wait to get started.

A well placed, 'condition or thought activated' banishing charm and the 'invader' would be on the other side of the room, an occurrence Harry was looking forward to.

But first things first, meditating: quite simple once you know how, impossible until you've done it once…or twice.

Lucky for him, there was help available in the form of a little charm that calmed the mind enough for the first few attempts, unfortunately, continued use has a negative effect on anger management…probably why Snape has a problem with his temper, well one of the reasons.

Harry pointed his wand at himself, and with an "Internio concentrus." his world slowly became calmer, more focused, his concentration more focused on the task at hand. Concentrating on his breathing, he let his thoughts drift away until, as far as he knew, he was completely enclosed in darkness.

Blaise had just finished brewing the potions, curious as to what Harry was doing, and why he was so quiet; she turned around to see an unusual sight.

Actually it was a down right weird sight.

Harry James Potter, the heir of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, was floating two feet in the air, his legs crossed underneath him, his hands on his knees; he appeared to be meditating.

It was strange to see him so at peace, even if his annoyance at something was starting to show on his face.

Harry was trying to build some defensive walls around his mind, the active word being 'Trying'. He was failing because for some reason his walls would collapse as soon as they were put up.

Harry, giving up for now, slowly began to emerge from his…peaceful state, only to see Blaise staring at him.

"Welcome back." She said in a voice that showed how shocked she was at him 'emerging' so soon, her voice soon turned concerned though. "What were you so annoyed about?"

"What?"

"I could see your annoyance at something."

"Oh, well my mental walls kept collapsing as soon as I had built them."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I'll try again later."

"Okay, why don't you read up on telepathy and empathy first, they could be having an effect on it 'cause they use your mind, anyway, both potions are ready."

"You take the form revealer potion first."

"Okay, if you're sure." She said as she looked at the thick brown potion in the cauldron, taking a ladle, she scooped up some of the potion, not daring to smell it as she brought it to her mouth. "Bottoms up." she said as she downed the potion in one, trying in vain to ignore the taste, just as she was about to gag on the taste, it vanished. Utterly confused, she looked round to see what was going on.

Seconds after the taste disappeared the air in front of Blaise started to ripple, before coalescing into a misty shape that slowly took the form of a beautiful black panther with ice blue eyes.

The shadowy form slowly dissipated, leaving an excited Blaise gaping at the spot it had occupied.

"Wow, potion number 2." Harry said, snapping Blaise out of her stupor, holding his hand out, Blaise took the vials he was handing out to her.

Seeing her confusion, he decided to elaborate. "Put the potions in the vials, I know some people who would like to use them. Then we take the form forcing potion."

"Okay." She said while filling the vials with the potions, 32 of the form revealer, 33 of the forcing potion (plus two more for Harry and Blaise). "Who goes first?"

"Well the book says that once in animal form, we'll have to fight against the animal instincts, so we go together, hold on." he said as he closed the door and sealed it with a quick "Colloportus." Turning back to Blaise he answered her unspoken question. "So we can't get out and hurt anyone in our animal forms. To the freedom of animal instinct." He said, downing his potion.

"Animal instinct." Blaise said quietly before downing her potion.

For several minutes nothing happened except for the foul taste of the potions in their mouths, then suddenly, pain shot through their bodies, all they knew was pain, their bodies were slowly forced into their animal form.

After what felt like hours, but in truth was probably less than five minutes, there were two animals stood in the once-smallest-but-not-anymore bedroom of number 4 Privet Drive.

One of them was a virtually extinct magical creature, it had a lions body and back legs, with the head, legs, and wings of a giant eagle, it was about four feet high at the shoulder and nine-ten feet long from nose to tail, green eyes and a lightning bolt shaped patch of fur on his forehead.

The second animal was a beautiful black panther, three and a half feet high at the shoulders and eight feet long, nose to tail and with ice blue eyes.

They were prowling around each other for a few minutes, before the Gryffin collapsed; its back arced in pain as it slowly morphed into another animal.

The sight of such a powerful animal in pain was enough for the panther to lose control of its animal instincts, allowing Blaise to take control of the creature she had become.

Several minutes later and the Gryffin was no longer in the room, in its place was a beautiful black and silver phoenix, about six inches taller than Fawkes, with green eyes and a gold lightning bolt shaped patch on his forehead.

The phoenix, being so intelligent was quite easy for Harry to control, the Gryffin was too strong willed, too powerful, it had begun changing seconds before he had wrestled control over its mind and instincts, and taken control of the animal.

Several minutes later and both animals collapsed in pain, their bodies slowly changing into those of humans.

"Wow. Now what do we do?" Blaise managed to get out over the aching pains still shooting through her body.

"We try to change at will, just try to force your body to take the animal form, and no it won't hurt as much." Harry said as the knowledge he gathered from the book floated to the surface of his memory.

Over the next few hours, they forced their bodies to take animal form, Harry succeeding in taking his Gryffin form first, followed minutes later by Blaise shifting into panther form, Harry had only just wrestled control over the beast when she succeeded in transforming. Shifting back into his human form, he just stared blankly at the wall in shock, the knowledge he had just learnt about Gryffin swimming in his mind.

"What is it?" she asked as soon as she had returned to human form, worried about Harry.

"Gryffins, they…they are only rare bec…because no…no one can find them." he stuttered out.

"What do you mean, 'no one can find them'?" She was really confused.

"They can hide as either lion or eagle." he said blankly.

"Oh…_oh_…wow, so you've technically got four animagus forms."

"Yeah, why can't I be normal?"

"'Cause you can't, so get everything you can out of it."

"Blaise I'm not a Slytherin, I don't do that."

"Well it's about time you acted more like a Slytherin, you'd be happier, trust me, Now, its getting late, lets get some food, you can practice your phoenix form later."

"It's okay, I think I've got it now, I'll try tomorrow, but yeah, lets eat, I'm starving." he said while grabbing his book on empathy. Seeing her confused look, he explained. "As useful as instantly absorbing information is, I think I prefer to get it the old fashioned way…doesn't make you as dizzy."

"Oh." she said as they began descending the stairs to dinner.

At dinner, Harry and Blaise were discussing magic, making no attempt to hide the fact that they were, while watching Vernon and Petunia getting angrier that such 'freakishness' was being discussed under their roof, although their curiosity was piqued when they heard what was being discussed.

"Look at this, that's why I can't build Occlumency shields, my conscious mind is always trying to read other peoples emotions. That's knocking the shields down from the inside out, so instead I build a filter on the outside and a shield around my memories, that way all of the knowledge in my head is shielded by the shield, and no one can read my thoughts." The boy said to that girl, what was her name? Blas? Bliss? Something like that. But what ever they are talking about sounds…interesting.

"Will you keep your voice down when you're discussing your…abnormality." Petunia said to the two teens.

"Aunt Petunia, can you hear the cars out on the street? What about those children playing in their garden? Looks like a loud game their playing."

"No, what have you done to me?" she asked in fear.

"I haven't done anything to you, but I have put a sound proofing charm on the room, no sound comes in, none goes out, so no one out there hears about what abnormal people are staying here." the boy answered with a smirk.

"Oh" the Dursleys chorused, relived that he hadn't harmed them.

"You have to understand that not all magic harms, there are healing charms that can cure broken bones in an instant, transfiguration that can turn just about anything into just about anything, sound proofing charms that can block out the neighbours music, cleaning charms, spells that can help you move heavy things with out hurting your back. Yes there are dangerous spells that can cause great pain." the girl said, ignoring the shudder that came from the boy, "but those are illegal. I heard that you had a run-in with a dementor." she said turning to Dudley. At the nod of his head, she continued. "Well they can do worse than suck out your happiness. The wizarding prison, Azkaban, was guarded by them, the prisoners had all of their happiness sucked out, or in the worst cases, their souls, not all wizards and witches are bad, and Harry is as far from bad as you can get."

"There are only two people and one monster I want to get revenge against, one killed my godfather, the other betrayed my parents, and the monster killed my parents, if I wanted revenge against you, I'd have taken it already. I was emancipated as an adult in the wizarding world on my 15th birthday, I can do magic legally now, I'm only here to make sure YOU are protected by my blood protection."

"Oh, was that what you were talking about, a shield of some kind?"

"No, the wards are what protect you, we were talking about a way to shield my mind from 'external penetration'. It shields against possession and Legilimancy. and to add to what Blaise said, many of the dangerous spells can be used for good."

"What do you mean boy?" Vernon asked, curious about magic, something he never thought he would be.

"Well, for example, if someone was dying of a very painful illness, the killing curse can be used to end the suffering quickly and painlessly, or the imperious curse can be used to help someone overcome their phobias, like height, spiders…etc." he answered, showing a maturity that few ever thought they would see in one so young.

"Think about what we said, it's the person that's bad not the magic." At that Harry stood up, his plate clean and headed upstairs to bed, Blaise following at his heels.


	9. The Rest of July

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters attached.

A/N: I know a lot of people have used a phoenix for one of Harry's animagus forms in their fics; I'd just like to justify my reasoning:

#1; The Phoenix can't be killed and Harry survived death himself.

#2; Animagus forms represent certain characteristics of the witch or wizard they turn into, the Phoenix represents power, nobility, selflessness and love; all things that Harry himself represents.

#3; The phoenix can only die in one way (as far as I know), Harry can only die two ways; if Voldemort himself kills him or of old age.

I'm afraid I haven't gotten much of an imagination when it comes to Pranks, so I welcome any ideas you may have, thanks.

Chapter 8: The Rest of July.

The morning of the tenth of July saw Harry waking up to a sight he could easily get used to, Blaise was curled up next to him in bed because he had a vision last night. His failed attempts at Occlumency the previous day had opened his mind up to intrusion, Voldemort was torturing the Death Eaters that had escaped Harry.

It turned out that they had been one group out of many that were to attack across the UK simultaneously; Godric's Hollow and Little Hanglington were to be the only villages attacked. The rest of the attacks were to cities; London, York, Manchester, Birmingham, Newcastle, Liverpool, Swansea, Edinburgh and many more were all hit.

The attack on Godric's Hollow was to show that Voldemort wasn't afraid of Harry and his past. Through the vision Harry had discovered that he lived at number 12 Phoenix Crescent on the night Voldemort killed his parents.

Although many of the attacks were 'blunted' by the Aurors after they had begun, only one was stopped, and that was by that annoying thorn in Voldemort's side: Harry James Potter, a supposedly underage, incompetent half-blood wizard, who had somehow succeeded in humiliating and capturing his best and most loyal follower; Bellatrix Lestrange.

Needless to say Voldemort was mad.

Although Harry's attempts at Occlumency had opened his mind up to Voldemort, them and his animagus attempts had closed his mind off until he had gone to bed that night.

After breakfast that day Harry and Blaise had gone with Tonks to Rose's house to begin the training, Blaise helped Rose with the animagus transformation while Harry sorted his Occlumency shields out; placing walls around his memories was simple, placing the filters was a nightmare. Hours after he began, he finally succeeded in placing some rather weak filters around his mind, only to be brought back to consciousness by two huge animals licking his face.

On his left was Blaise looking like a giant moving shadow in her panther form; on his right was Rose looking like a golden statue in her lioness form, both were intent on cleaning his face with their tongues.

Leaping to his feet, he was knocked back down to the floor by the moving shadow and pinned by the golden creature, the shadow moving to lick his face again.

"Shadow, no, down girl, Titch, geroff, you're heavy." Harry said between giggles, while trying to lift the huge lioness off and fend off the panther that was intent on licking his face. Not an easy thing to do when both animals are twice as strong as you. "Right, you asked for it." he said before transforming into a lion.

Surprising Rose with his strength, he lifted her off him with his back legs, rolling over he pounced on Blaise, pinning her under him, he returned the favour she was doing for him; licking her face clean.

Getting off Blaise he saw Rose, in her human form, laughing her head off with her 'parents', shifting back he asked the obvious. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." She gasped out.

"No, really, what's so funny?"

"Your face, when we brought you round, it was class, you should have seen it." she gasped before cracking up again.

"Why did you call me Shadow and Rose Titch?" Blaise asked after they had calmed down a bit.

"They're your new nicknames…now there's an idea, Blaise, Rose, with the Weasley twins out of Hogwarts, there's an opening for some new pranksters-in-chief, want in?"

"Of course I'm in."

"Well, with two Potters, you're going to need some brains to make your pranks work, if I'm in, then that's my job."

"Done, Shadow, Titch, welcome to the 'Marauders reborn'." Harry said, beaming at them.

"Why Shadow and Titch though, I'm not that small." Rose said indignantly.

"Blaise looks like a shadow in her form, and your lioness is tiny compared to my lion, plus you're my titchy baby sister."

With their next year looking like it could be fun, very fun, they got back to training, practicing their second forms for Harry and Rose, followed by Occlumency for all of them, Harry reinforcing his filters while Blaise and Rose built their Shields.

Every day until the end of the third week in July the training went on in a similar fashion, Tonks having taken a tail hair and wing feather, from Harry and Rose's Gryffin forms, with a tail feather from Harry's Phoenix form for their wands, in the week it took for the wands to arrive, they had covered, and become quite good at Arithmancy, Occlumency, Legilimancy, potions, and wandless magic.

Rose had also revealed that she used to learn some of the muggle martial arts, and tried to teach Harry and Blaise the basics of surviving for more than ten seconds against an attack, 'tried' being the operative word, they really needed help.

Once they got their new wands, (which Harry noted to be more powerful and controlled in that he could alter the spell power easier than with his old one,) Harry, Blaise and either Tonks or Remus (depending on who was available.) began teaching Rose the first four years of Hogwarts. With the ring she was learning at an amazing rate and Harry understood things a lot better than before.

At the end of the third week they had covered everything she needed and more, they were taking some time out to have fun and get to know each other better, when an official looking owl flew through the window, dropping a thick letter off for Harry and two, one thin, one thick for Blaise.

"Ministry seals, well one of yours is probably for underage magic, but what about the other, and mine for that matter?" Harry said looking at the letters curiously.

"OWLs." Blaise said opening the thin letter. "Dear Ms. Zabini, you have received an official warning for the multiple use of underage magic. However the warning has been retracted as it has come to our attention that you have recently been emancipated by your godfather. Sorry for bothering you." Blaise read, looking up to Harry who was giving her a I-know-something-you-don't smirk. "Why would Severus do that, doesn't he want me to become a Death Eater?"

"Now you know Occlumency I can tell you why not." Harry said, smirking at Blaise. "He's a spy for Dumbledore."

"He's what? So you mean he did this on Dumbledore's orders?"

"Probably."

"Wow, I didn't know that."

"Yeah, well not many do or he wouldn't be much of a spy, would he? Now open your OWLs."

"Alright smart ass, what about you?"

"Ladies first." Harry said as Blaise opened the thick letter with an almost scared look on her face.

_Dear Ms. Zabini,_

_Congratulations on your OWLs, we hope to see you for your NEWTs._

_Grading scale:_

_OOutstanding (Pass)._

_EEExceeds Expectations (Pass)._

_AAcceptable (Pass)._

_PPoor (Fail)._

_DDreadful (Fail)._

_TTroll (Fail)._

_Grades (NB. only overall grades are shown, for more details on your grades and the grading scheme, please send an owl):_

_Arithmancy: EE_

_Ancient Runes: O_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: EE_

_Charms: EE_

_Herbology: A_

_Transfiguration: EE_

_Potions: O_

_Muggle Studies: A_

_History of magic: P_

_Passes: 8._

_Fails: 1._

_Total owls: 8_

_You have qualified to study the following 7 subjects._

_Arithmancy._

_Ancient Runes._

_Defence Against the Dark Arts._

_Charms._

_Transfiguration._

_Potions._

_Herbology_

_Please send an owl with your selected courses to Professor McGonagall._

_Congratulations._

_Mafalda Hopkirk._

"I can be an Auror." Blaise stated, shocked that she had done so well. "Your turn Harry."

"I didn't know you wanted to be an Auror." Harry said as he opened the letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Congratulations on your OWLs, we hope to see you for your NEWTs._

_Grading scale:_

_OOutstanding (Pass)._

_EEExceeds Expectations (Pass)._

_AAcceptable (Pass)._

_PPoor (Fail)._

_DDreadful (Fail)._

_TTroll (Fail)._

_Grades (NB. only overall grades are shown, for more details on your grades and the grading scheme, please send an owl):_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: O (plus extra credit – extra owl)_

_Charms: EE_

_Herbology: A_

_Transfiguration: EE_

_Potions: O_

_Care Of Magical Creatures: O_

_Divination: D_

_History of magic: D_

_Passes: 6._

_Fails: 2._

_Total owls: 7_

_You have qualified to study the following 5 subjects._

_Defence Against the Dark Arts._

_Charms._

_Transfiguration._

_Potions._

_Care Of Magical Creatures._

_Herbology_

_Please send an owl with your selected courses to Professor McGonagall._

_Congratulations._

_Mafalda Hopkirk._

"Well I'm on the next step to being an Auror too. God knows how I got into Snape's class though"

"What courses are you taking next year?"

"DADA, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions and COMC, you?"

"Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, DADA, Charms, Transfiguration and Potions, Rose do you think I should drop Ancient Runes?"

"Nah, why don't you become an unspeakable? They'll use Arithmancy and Ancient Runes more than Aurors."

"I never thought of that…Nah, I'd like to come home and gloat about how well I'm doing on my cases."

"You would."

"I'd rather be a good Auror over an average unspeakable."

"Slytherins." Harry said rolling his eyes.

"Hey, I happen to agree with her Harry."

"Oh Merlin, my sisters going to be a Slytherin…God help me."

"HEY." Was the chorused reply from the girls.

The next few days leading up to Harry's birthday were spent having fun. Enjoying the holiday and for Harry, acting like anyone his age should, messing around, teasing the girls, spending 'intimate' moments with Blaise, well…saying 'intimate', having a guard watching every moment kind of destroyed the atmosphere slightly, but it was still fun.

On the morning of July 31st, Harry woke up to the familiar scene of Blaise curled up in bed with him, neither of them could sleep properly without the other one present in the same bed. Although Harry rarely ever had nightmares any more, those that he had were worse than the others as they usually involved Blaise and Rose falling through the veil with Sirius.

Although Harry tried his hardest to have fun, it was made almost impossible by the fact that every morning before they set off for Rose's house, they would get the same thing, a newspaper. Every day the headline would show similar stories, attack reports, casualty lists, Death Eater updates, all of this was because…

The second Darkness had descended, with an attack every week, some times two or three a day; the Aurors were being pushed to the limit and beyond to minimise the damage done. Men were having to work twelve hour shifts, St. Mungo's had been expanded, Auror acceptance requirements had to be lowered to allow more people in. training time was slashed due to the need for more Aurors on duty.

The wizarding world was in no way equipped for a war, yet they found themselves in the middle of one.

One that only Harry could stop.


	10. Happy Birthday Harry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters attached.

Chapter 9: Happy Birthday Harry.

To a Muggle, July 31st dawned just like any other, the sun rose in the east turning the clear summer sky red.

Some Muggles say that when the morning sky is red, it's a warning. Today's warning was one for the wizarding world.

The dark lord Voldemort was going to celebrate someone's birthday.

And it wasn't his.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In Little Whinging, Surrey, a teenage boy was waking up to the familiar sight of his girlfriend sleeping, her body pressed up against his as they shared body heat.

Had someone told either of the people in that bed a month ago, that they would be sharing a bed, they would have told them that they were crazy, even now Harry sometimes thought that he was dreaming, that he would wake up and she would hate him, but until he woke up, it was one dream he was almost willing to stay in forever.

Blaise woke up to see two emerald green eyes staring at her, eyes that she could get lost in, eyes like that only belong to one person.

"Morning love." he said barely above a whisper.

"Morning Hun…" she said before tensing up, her mind slipping into gear only just registered what he said. "…Did you just call me love?" she asked, hardly daring to believe it.

"Yes." He said simply, guessing at what she wanted to hear, ignoring the stab of fear that he sad the wrong thing…but…all girls want to be loved, right?

Blaise lay there staring at him, shocked, one thought going through her mind. 'He loves me…he loves me…he loves me…OH MY GOD, HE REALLY LOVES ME!'

Harry had been getting worried that he had said the wrong thing, but luckily for him, he could quite easily sense her joy at being loved seeping through after a few seconds, not only that, but he could feel her love for him.

"Well, _love,_ what we up to today?" he said quietly, in a low voice that sent shivers up her spine.

"Can't we just lay here all day?" she asked hopefully.

"No, sorry."

"Well it is your birthday, don't you want to spend it in bed with your girlfriend?" she said with a hint of hope in her voice, while a mischievous smirk rested on her face.

"Birthday? It's my birthday already?" he asked, confused slightly.

"You mean that you don't know when your own birthday is?"

"Of course I do, I just didn't know it was that time already."

"So can we stay in bed then?" she asked.

"As much as I'd love to play around, don't look so shocked, you can't hide your hopefulness from me, I know exactly what you were thinking, but we can't today."

"Ok, so if we can't stay in bed all day, what are we doing?"

"Going to headquarters, Rose is coming too."

"Oh yeah, I remember you organising it with Tonks…what will your friends think of us?" she asked with no small amount of nervousness.

"Ron'll probably go mental because you're a Slytherin, Hermione'll analyse our relationship, Ginny, I'm not sure. The rest are adults that are smart enough to know that love doesn't care about which Hogwarts house you're in, what about yours?" Harry asked, curious to find out about Blaise's friends, for some reason she always steered the conversation away from her friends when they popped up in conversation.

"So, when will they get here?" Blaise said hastily, before seeing Harry's face.

"You don't have to be ashamed of your friends." he said, guessing at the shame that he sensed Blaise was feeling.

"What friends?" she whispered, but Harry still heard it.

"You mean you have no friends." He said, continuing at her nod. "Your ashamed of having no friends."

"Yes."

"What about the Slytherins you hang around with? Parkinson? Bulstrode?"

"They're not friends, they're there to screw you for something, unless you can screw them first, most Slytherins will only get to know someone if there's something to gain from it." She replied bitterly.

"Well you shouldn't be ashamed of that, before Hogwarts I had no friends, besides, you've got me to push around now, you don't need people like that."

"Oh really, and will Hero Potter let me push him around?" she asked with a smirk.

"Hey, first off, don't call me that. Secondly, one thing I've learnt from Hermione is that you don't argue with a woman. Just give them what they want and they might let you keep your sanity."

"And WHAT is that supposed to mean?" she asked indignantly.

"Well you women nag, and nag repeatedly until we do something, then you nag some more because we didn't do it good enough." he said before attempting to do an impersonation of Hermione's voice. "Hurry up and do your homework, then you can play chess…why didn't you ask me for help, you wouldn't have gotten a D if you let me help you with that potions homework." he said before switching back to his voice. "What she forgets is the fact that she won't help us do our homework."

"Okay, you got a point, and its good to see you're smart."

"What do you mean 'smart'?" he asked warily.

"You're smart enough to know not to argue with us."

"If you say so, now are we going to get up, or are we going to let them find us like this, then have them keep a close eye on us all the time at headquarters to make sure that we aren't doing anything we shouldn't."

"Err…good point, bathroom's mine first." Blaise stated as she shot out of bed, leaving Harry staring at the spot she had recently occupied.

"Damn, she's fast." Harry told the air in front of him before getting up and counting to ten before…"but she forgot something." He finished, smirking at an object on the desk.

"I forgot my…things…Dammit! I get the cold water again!" she hissed as she realised what had just happened. In her rush to get to the bathroom, she had forgotten her toiletries and clean clothes. When she came back for them Harry shot to the shower before she could get halfway across the room.

She decided instead to get out Harry's birthday present for him. One of the things she excelled at in wandless magic was charging objects with her magic, one of the few things that Harry and Rose both struggled with because they couldn't regulate the amount of magic they put in the object, usually causing it to explode or melt, it was a skill that came in handy for Harry's present.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Remind me again why we had to use a portkey…twice." Harry asked an annoyed werewolf for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Because they're safe."

"From being traced, yes, but our backsides aren't safe from them." Harry grumbled, causing the only other adult in the group, Tonks, to start giggling.

"Well that's your problem, not ours." Remus said, smiling fondly at the memories of how a certain James Potter and his wife never used to be able to land properly after using a portkey, just like their son, and as it would appear, their daughter too.

Grumbling about inconsiderate werewolves making them take two portkeys within twenty minutes of each other, Harry stepped up to the front door of number 12 Grimmauld Place, but before he could knock on the door, a certain redheaded girl that he called a sister interrupted him.

"Why are you about to knock on a wall?" she asked inquisitively.

"What? Oh that's right, you don't know the secret, do you? Remus, have you got a note or something?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that, I was so distracted by a certain green-eyed Gryffindor's grumblings about portkeys, I forgot to give the girls their notes." He replied with a smirk before continuing. "Read and memorise." he ordered while handing the girls a note each.

"What's this?" Rose asked, confused.

"Just read and memorise, explanations later."

"Fine." Blaise said, while reading the note.

_The headquarters of the Order Of The Phoenix is at number 12 Grimmauld Place._

"Okay, note memorised, what's this got to do with anything?" Blaise asked.

"Think about what the note says." Harry said as Remus took the notes back, before burning them.

Rose and Blaise did as they were told, as they reached the part about #12 Grimmauld place, numbers 11 and 13, seemed to be pushed to the sides as #12 forced its way into place.

Judging by their gasps of surprise that they had seen the house appear, Harry walked up to the door, knocking on it, he waited for the familiar sound of the locks clicking open, followed by the door opening to reveal the scowling face of mad-eye Moody.

"What are your Animagus forms?" Moody shot out before anyone could move to pass through the door.

"Paranoid as usual Professor Moody?" Harry asked before answering the question with one of his own. "You were there, how do I know you're the person you say you are, if you're the real Mad-Eye Moody, then you can tell me when and where I told Professor Dumbledore about my Animagus forms, before I tell you what they are, deal?"

"Your learning lad, you told him what they were the day you met your sister, at her house, now answer my question."

"Mine are a griffin and a phoenix, good enough?"

"Get inside lad, next, Rose Potter…" the questioning continued until they were all inside.

"Keep quiet in the hallway." Remus whispered to the girls.

"They still can't get her down?" Harry asked as he attempted to ignore the wave of guilt and sadness that washed over him at the memories that he had from the last few times he was in this house.

"No."

"Okay, Mad-eye, where are my friends?"

"Upstairs. Get going, a meeting's about to start."

"Okay." Harry said as he walked upstairs, Rose and Blaise following behind him.

As soon as he reached the door to the room he shared with Ron the last time he was here, he was almost flattened by the mass of bushy brown hair that smashed into his chest, as he attempted to regain his balance, and hug Hermione back, he was knocked to the ground by a mane of fiery red hair that belonged to none other than Ginny Weasley, smashing into his side.

"I missed you guys too." he said as he tried to lift them off him so he could get up.

"Hey mate, Hermione, let him breath." Ron smirked, as Hermione pulled back with a sheepish grin, only to be replaced by Ginny as she tried to hug him to death.

"Ginny, he's turning blue." Ron said as Harry gently untangled Ginny's arms from around his neck.

"As I tried to say before, I missed you guy's too."

"Harry, how are you doing? I hope the muggles weren't too bad, did they behave themselves? You know that you shouldn't blame yourself for what happened, don't you?"

"Calm down Hermione and take a breath, no the muggles were nice for a change, yes they behaved themselves, and I know I shouldn't blame myself for what happened to Sirius. It helped to talk to someone."

"What, the muggles listened to what you had to say?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"No, I did." Came a feminine voice from a dark haired girl stood to the side of the group.

"So did I." Came another voice. This time from the red-haired girl that was stood next to the dark haired one, both of them were watching with what appeared to be longing on their faces.

Ron reacted in an instant, leaping to his feet, wand in his hand in an instant, Harry was instantly between him and the girls.

"What's Zabini doing here?" Ron asked furiously.

"She's on our side Ron." Harry said in a deadly calm voice.

"She's a Slytherin."

"So, why does it matter what house she's in? Would it matter if she was a Ravenclaw?"

"That's not the point, Slytherins are evil, and why are you defending her?" Ron asked in a furious whisper as the girl in question stepped to Harry's right, the redheaded girl to Harry's left.

"Yes, it is the point because I love her Ron, love doesn't care about houses, she was staying with me for her protection. Her parents are out to kill her because she won't join the death eaters. I love her just like you love Hermione."

Ron just stood there staring at Harry as if he'd grown three new heads, while Hermione decided to move on to something else, neither noticing that Harry already knew about their supposedly secret relationship.

"Who's this Harry?"

"This is my sister."

"Your what?" Ginny asked in disbelief.

"My sister. I only discovered that I even had a sister at the beginning of the summer, she was wiped off the records after that night, by Dumbledore, he told everyone that she was dead when she was actually sent to an orphanage. She never went to Hogwarts because all records of her existence were destroyed, no one knew that she was alive, let alone a witch."

"Okay, let me get this straight, Harry, you're going out with a Slytherin, and you have a sister that no one knew about. Next thing you know you'll be telling us you're an illegal Animagus." Ron said, his expression showing that he was trying his hardest to understand what he had been told.

"Err…can we move this out of the hallway before we wake something up, please." Harry said in an attempt to calm the situation down slightly.

"You can't be Harry, what about underage magic, how can you be an Animagus?" Hermione screeched at Harry, waking up something on the wall one floor down.

"MUDBLOODS, TRAITOR, HALF-BREEDS…" the familiar screeching of Mrs Black filled the house.

The screeching wouldn't normally have affected Harry in the slightest, but seeing the effect it had on Blaise was enough to set his temper soaring. Blaise covered her ears, clenching her eyes tight shut at the pain the screaming was causing. She slumped against the wall, sliding down until she was sat on the floor, her legs pulled up into a foetal position.

With one last look at the cowering Blaise, Harry shot down the stairs, coming face to face with the lifelike painting of Mrs Black.

"SILENCE!" Harry bellowed at the painting, not noticing the order members stood in the doorway to the kitchen, but everyone nearby noticed that for the first time ever the painting shut up when told. "What's the password to the charm on this painting?" he asked in a terrifying whisper.

"Why should I tell a filthy half-blood like you?" the portrait asked in a disgusted tone.

"It's either that or I smash you into the opposite wall."

"How dare you threaten your betters you filth."

"Fine." Harry said as he began to use the hardest, but most useful form of wandless magic there is…magic manipulation, simple in theory, difficult in practice, it requires complete understanding of how different forms of magic work.

What Harry was about to do was the simplest form of manipulation magic around, the sticking charms and repelling charms are similar in form, like a magnets, the magic simply lines up in a certain way to force the object it's cast on to behave in the desired way. To overcome these spells, all that is required is to reverse the polarity of the 'magnets'.

Harry placed his left hand on the portrait, his right on the wall. Concentrating on the magic at work, he quickly identified the sticking charm used was as believed, the permanent sticking charm. Over the next few seconds Harry put his own sticking charm in place while reversing the previous charm.

Then after stepping to the side of the painting, he sent his magic through the wall to the charm he put in place and removed it.

What happened next appeared to start off in slow motion before accelerating to fast forward. As the charm Harry put in place disintegrated, the picture, slowly at first seemed to pull itself of the wall, but when Harry's charm finally collapsed, the portrait was flung across the hall where it smashed into the other wall.

Stepping up to the portrait after it fell flat on the floor, Harry said simply. "I did warn you." Before he turned to the stairs where Blaise was stood, relief evident on her face, he walked up to her and began to comfort her, just like she comforted him when he had nightmares.

The love Harry and Blaise shared for each other was obvious to everyone there, it could almost be seen flowing from them. Even Ron would struggle to find a problem with her being a Slytherin now.

Several minutes later found them in Harry and Ron's room. Harry, Blaise and Rose were sat on Harry's bed. Ron, Hermione and Ginny were sat on Ron's bed as they all caught up on the summer's events so far.

Harry decided to keep Blaise's present a secret for now. It was just a simple silver necklace. What made it special was that Blaise, being the only person to be able to calm his temper, had charged the necklace with her magic, causing it to have a calming effect on Harry, giving him more control over his magic and emotions, making wandless magic easier and accidental magic virtually impossible.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile at the southernmost tip of England, a cloaked figure with red slit eyes was giving his servants their last chance to prove themselves.

"Lucius, you know what to do, she may have failed me twice, but you have failed me more, don't let it happen again, or you'll regret it." he hissed. "Now go, get them out ALIVE, they won't wait in there forever. Don't forget to bring some playthings back alive, I want some entertainment tonight." the red-eyed man hissed with a sadistic gleam in his eye.

"You have four hours before the ritual begins, then you've got 10 minutes to get the hell out of there and to Potters Home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After several hours of catching up, Harry lead his friends, girlfriend and sister downstairs to get some food, the meeting had finished moments earlier and the 'young uns' were hungry.

"I'm sorry Molly, I'd love to stay and eat. I'm starving, but I've got guard duty at Azkaban, I've got to go, see ya'all later." they heard Tonks say before she left the kitchen, almost running straight into Harry, who despite his best efforts, could only stop the visions coming through his scar, not the pain, and who was rubbing his gently throbbing scar.

"Hey Tonks, my scar's hurting, that means he's either mad or happy, I can't tell, but neither are a good sign, be careful at Azkaban, his favourite servant's in there, he'll want her back, make sure that the Aurors are ready for something, okay?" Harry said, worry on his face.

"Thanks for the warning Harry, you know, I've already got a bad feeling about this, that just confirmed it."

"See ya later Tonks, good luck."

"Yeah bye, sorry I couldn't stay for the party." they heard Tonks say as they stepped into the kitchen, and she went through the front door.

The kitchen was just as Harry remembered it, except maybe a bit cleaner. Now Harry thought about it, the whole house was cleaner than he remembered, but that's not hard, the place was that filthy before, but then again, Sirius and Remus probably had a lot of free time on their hands.

"Wait a minute, what party?" Harry asked them.

"Your birthday party of course." Mrs Weasley said as she walked over to give Harry one of her hugs.

"What do you mean, my birthday party?"

"Don't tell me the Dursleys never gave you a party for your birthday." Blaise asked, shocked.

"No, this year was the nicest they've ever been."

"Well, welcome to your second birthday party." Remus said from behind him.

"Second?"

"No matter how much danger they were in, or how heavily pregnant your mother was, your parents wouldn't dare miss your first birthday." Remus said, a nostalgic smile on his face.

"What was it like?" Harry asked, his eyes lighting up at the prospect of learning more about his parents.

"Well, your father was the happiest that I ever saw him, your mother was as pretty as always, not even being 8 months pregnant could dampen her spirits, not when it came to you. Actually to tell you the truth, I think she enjoyed being waited on hand and foot by your dad. Anyway Sirius was playing with you and Neville in his dog form, except you got your hands on your dads wand and turned him pink, with yellow dots." Remus said, chuckling with everyone else at the memory.

"It was two weeks before the full moon, so I was at my most energetic, so I was the one chasing after you, god you were fast, even back then, Sirius, once he had stopped being so mortified about being pink and yellow, collapsed laughing at the sight of me chasing an armed one-year-old baby that would occasionally turn around and try cast a spell at me. That was until one of those spells missed me and hit him instead, turning into a fluffy teddy bear. We were worried that your mum would go into labour she was laughing that hard."

"No matter how many new presents we all gave you, you would only play with your favourites. A stuffed wolf, dog, stag and tiger, there was a rat as well, but you hardly ever touched that." Remus was grinning now.

"Before you ask, there was a reason your father often called your mum 'Tiger-Lily' she was a tiger Animagus, beautiful, strong, but with a fiery temper and fiercely protective."

"It's often said that magical babies could sense the darkness within people. Things like werewolves would often make a baby cry when they picked them up, but you and your sister when she was born could see deeper than that. You could see right into the heart of someone, their very soul. We didn't see the pattern until it was too late, but the two of you would always cry when Wormtail picked you up, but not me. It always warmed my heart to know that you liked me over a wizard." Remus said, his smile fading at the thought of Wormtail's treachery.

"Enough of my bad memories, this is supposed to be a happy occasion, so dry your eyes Harry, or your girlfriend might start thinking you're a wus." Remus finished, managing to get a chuckle out of Harry who had not realised that his eyes were filling with tears of joy, looking around, he saw that he wasn't the only one on the verge of tears, hearing about such happy lives that would end three months later was enough to bring most people to tears.

"Thank you Remus, people are always telling me I'm like my dad, but no one really tells me stories about them, so I don't know much about their lives." Harry said with a genuine happy smile on his face.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As the party began to wind down Harry looked back at his second ever birthday party, about half an hour after he discovered that he was having a party, Neville and Luna arrived. While Luna barely spared anything a second glance, Neville looked around in what was almost horror. This house was covered in Slytherin things. When he saw Blaise there, he had to be restrained from running away, but then again, Harry would have done the same if he had Blaise smirking at him like that.

When Harry had all of his presents shoved in his arms he didn't know what to do, there was more than he ever dreamed of getting, staggering from the weight of the pile, slowly made his way over to the table to put the presents down.

Once his arms were free he was forced to give in to the temptation, and demands, to open his presents. From the twins he got a note saying that he had special present waiting for him on his bed and to open it when he was alone, from Ron he got a practice snitch, while pointing out that his Quidditch ban was on competitions, not friendly or practice games. Rose got him a selection of muggle sweets.

From Hermione he got the customary book, one on, as usual, DADA, but this appeared to be one of the few that gave tips on duelling. From Mr and Mrs Weasley he got the usual cake and sweets, from Remus he got 'the marauders prank diary', from Tonks he got a guide to becoming an Auror.

From the order as a whole, he got two dragon hide wand holsters designed to stick to anything the owner wanted them to, a thigh, a wrist, an ankle, etc. On top of that they were also charmed to stop the wand from being stolen in any way, only the wands owner could remove it from the holster.

All of the Weasley siblings, along with Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Fleur Delacour (who had all, except for Ron and Ginny, apparently joined the order at the beginning of the summer), got together to buy him a full set of dragonhide armour (Ironhide), which could stop all but the unforgivables.

He had, after talking to his friends, discovered that the reason Hermione was already there was because she had been attacked on her way to the airport for her customary holiday. And Luna's trip to Sweden had been cancelled because with Voldemorts return, they couldn't get a portkey.

Of course Harry had gone on a guilt trip when he found out about the attack on Hermione, but it's amazing what a good kiss can do to your mood.

To put it simply, it had been a good day…too good to last.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Avada kedavra." shouted a really pissed off man in black robes and a white mask. He'd been here for 3 hours fighting the Aurors, somehow, only Merlin knows how, the Aurors had been ready, when he found out who tipped them off he was going to kill them himself, of course only after he had had some fun with them and their women.

Psychological torture was so much fun, watching someone tear themselves apart from the inside out.

What the man in the death eaters robes didn't know was that during his sadistic musings about torturing, his current opponent took her chance to beat the arrogant fool that is Lucius Malfoy with a simple yet effective "Stupefy."

"Dumb fool." the female Auror whispered to herself as she bound him, before slipping a portkey into his hands. "No escaping this time Malfoy." she hissed, as Lucius Malfoy was portkeyed away, leaving her free to return to the fight.

The battle was by no means small, but wasn't big either, but it was one of the most brutal battles the wizarding world had seen.

The normally deserted corridors of Azkaban prison had been turned into a brutal battleground. Luckily for the Aurors, the killing curse was rarely being used for two reasons. First because it was too long to cast and second because it used too much energy. The Death Eaters couldn't afford to get tired too quickly.

Every time a corridor fell to the dark side, the Death Eaters would release their comrades, handing them the wands of the fallen, so the Death Eaters seemed to have an unlimited number of followers.

But the Aurors had been reinforced by an extra 30 people that arrived several minutes before the attack began, and they weren't in a hurry to be forced out of the island prison.

Auror Tonks had seemingly taken over the command of the defence from her superiors since they had frozen the second the attack had begun. They were supposed to be veterans, the best of the best, but they still froze, the memories of what they had seen in the first war flooding to the surface.

Tonks had been the first to react when the attack began, grabbing the reinforcements and dragging them to the point that the Death Eaters were attacking, all the while trying to call the Order of The Phoenix and the Ministry, but it appears that the Death Eaters put up some sort of communications shield, so reinforcements were being called the old fashioned way; with owls.

But that was almost three hours ago and hope was running low, the Aurors were about to break.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Back in number twelve Grimmauld place, Harry Potters' party had just ended. The order members were about to go home when a very tired owl shot through the window and collided with Professor Dumbledore's head, succeeding in knocking itself out.

Bending down to take the letter all colour drained out of Professor Dumbledore's face when he saw the handwriting, opening it, the headmasters normally calm face took on a look of horror, before he regained his composure and announced his orders.

"Molly, you are to stay with the children, the rest of the order is to get ready for battle, Azkaban is under attack, Remus, you will lead alpha group, Arthur, you take beta, Alastor, you take delta, the units are…" he ordered before naming all of the unit members.

Five minutes later and the order was prepared for battle, as Dumbledore made three portkeys out of conjured rope, after handing the portkeys out, Dumbledore said the password; "good luck, god speed, and happy hunting."

A blinding flash of light later and the order had vanished from number 12 Grimmauld place.


	11. Destructive Power

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters attached.

Chapter 10: Destructive Power.

It was chaos, absolute chaos, and he loved it.

Using the battle in the lower levels as a distraction, Lord Voldemort had portkeyed into the central control room for Azkaban prison, the room that happened to be the concentration point for the wards protecting both the prison from attack and the world from escaping prisoners.

The concentration point for the second most powerful wards ever built, and only someone as powerful as Lord Voldemort could even survive what the said person was about to do because the wards were the only energy source powerful enough to destroy the wards on that brats house.

Simply because the original builders had been unable to channel so much energy into the wards, so instead they created a concentration of magic from sacrificed victims to power their wards, magic that had to be so tightly leashed it was almost completely unstable. It was in a constant state of fluctuation. It was chaos; it was like trying to stop a hungry Hungarian horntail from eating a juicy fat pig by tying a piece of string around its neck and to a tree, one jerk and the pigs gone to a fiery grave.

'Time to start, Lucius now has 10 minutes to get out before he gets fried.' the Dark Lord thought happily as he started marking the floor.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry was sat on his bed, Blaise on his lap, Rose next to him. Ron was sat on his bed, Hermione on his right, Ginny on his left; they were discussing anything except the attack on Azkaban, anything to keep their minds off it.

But despite Harry's growing skill at Occlumency, the chaos of power surrounding Voldemort was making his scar throb with pain. Rubbing it absentmindedly he kept his mind on his girlfriend, who happened to be the only person looking at him as he rubbed at his famous scar.

"Harry, are you alright? Is your scar bothering you?" she asked, concerned about him, causing him to stop and think about his answer, because no matter how good he was at Occlumency, Blaise always knew when he was lying so a simple 'no, I'm fine.' wouldn't work on her.

"Yeah, it hurts like hell, I didn't realise it until you said. I wonder why, my Occlumency keeps him out now, even the pain." he said confused about how Voldemort could get through his shields.

The pain continued to grow as Harry's friends looked at him in concern, before a sudden pain shot through him, causing him to collapse back onto the bed.

Despite the pain Harry kept his eyes open, locked on Blaise's helpless blue orbs staring right back.

The sounds of his friends' screams of alarm were suddenly drowned out by a sadistic snake – like voice echoing in his mind.

"Close your eyes, I want you to see your death…"

Harry, unable to disobey the voice, closed his eyes. What he saw was not what he had expected, as he looked through Voldemort's eyes, he realised that wherever he was appeared to be an island, in some sort of fortress. Where in the fortress, he had no idea. He could smell the salty sea, the smell of death, battle, feel the crackling maelstrom of power surrounding Voldemort.

Then it hit him:

Voldemort was on Azkaban.

"Feel that Potter, that's what your death feels like, intoxicating isn't it." he stated, and it was. Harry could feel his body, back at Grimmauld place as it began listening to his deepest desires, the darkest thoughts, the longing for power, begging him to just reach out and pull the power through the link he shared with Voldemort, the temptation was more powerful than anything he had ever felt.

But he also felt his logic mind slipping into place. Was this a trick? This much power could not possibly be held by one person, it could only possibly be contained in some powerful wards, and they took several ridiculously powerful wizards to erect even the weakest ones, no one body could hold this much power.

With this thought Harry squashed his temptation and attempted to pull out of Voldemort's mind, only to find himself being held there.

"You don't want power boy? Foolish child, I shall enjoy draining the remains of these wards once I'm finished with them, now watch your death being formed, created, brought forth and moulded. Feel the power I will use to obliterate the wards protecting your home." the sinister voice of Voldemort hissed in his mind.

Harry watched in fascination as the maelstrom began contracting into a crackling ball of pure chaotic magic in front of Voldemort, getting smaller and smaller, Harry could sense the strain on his worst enemy, the power of a ritual of some kind helping to contain the power, stop the chaos from erupting in a cataclysmic explosion.

Harry had never seen such a display of power before. He had never seen the power of an atomic bomb, having never watched any of the war movies that Dudley had seen, but he imagined that the power contained in this shrinking ball of pure power would rival one of a nuclear blast.

Several minutes later and a rippling electric blue ball of chaos the size of a small car was hovering a few feet above the ground in front of Voldemort, lightning blasting at the containing shields constantly. The power was phenomenal, but Harry could feel it gradually chipping away at those shields, weakening them faster and faster with each passing moment.

It was then that Harry realised what Voldemort was going to do, and that the strain it had on him had caused him to release his hold on Harry.

Yanking his mind out of Voldemort's, Harry rolled onto his side where he dutifully emptied his stomach on the floor next to his bed before leaping to his feet and charging downstairs, ignoring the pain in his scar with a burst of adrenalin, he crashed into the kitchen, startling Mrs Weasley into jumping three feet in the air.

"Mrs. Weasley…Voldemort…Dursleys…Azkaban…" he gasped out.

"Excuse me?" she asked confused.

"Get the order and Aurors out of Azkaban Voldemort's going to destroy it!" he got out, ignoring the gasps of surprise, before trying to find a way to contact the Dursleys, before his eye's stopped on Rose's Gringotts vault key hung around her neck on a fine silver chain, remembering the day he found it.

"Of course." he muttered to himself as he took a seat, making his first attempt at telepathy.

Having no idea of how to do it, he decided to go on instinct, concentrating on the faces of the three Dursleys, willing them to hear him calling them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'What was that? God now I'm hearing that boy in my mind.' Vernon thought to himself before the sound of his nephew once again sounded in his head, sounding almost relieved, repeatedly telling him to get out of the house.

Looking at the faces of the rest of the room's occupants told him that he had heard correctly, the boy was in their minds.

'What are you doing in my head boy?' Vernon thought furiously.

"Get out of the house, you'll find out why in a minute, just get out and hope I'm wrong."

Vernon decided to do as he was told and took his wife and son outside, grabbing their coats on the way, walking down the drive, past the car and into the middle of the street. Looking around he saw nothing to be worried about.

When a bright blue beam of light shot into the sky on the horizon, the neighbours started to step out side to see what the 'normal' people were doing outside. Seeing the light they realised that something strange was going to happen, and being partial to a bit of gossip every now and then they decided to stay outside.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The blue beam of magical energy shot skywards on its way to space. Being about nine foot thick and glowing intensely, it could be seen as far away as northern Scotland, even France, crackling with energy it obliterated anything within its path, ripping straight through the roof of the room it was launched from, shredding an aeroplane that was unlucky enough to be heading to France and at that moment being directly in the slightly diagonal path of the destructive beam.

Behind it was a ruin, the backwash from the launch had knocked Voldemort down, as the building collapsed around him. The backwash had done more damage to the retreating Aurors and advancing Death Eaters than to Voldemort. Those that hadn't escaped to the ministry or Death Eater Headquarters were killed instantly by the destructive energy.

But the beam kept going, hitting a muggle thing Voldemort had heard of 'a sabbatite' or whatever they're called. Being a muggle invention he obviously wanted to destroy it, but he could get some use out of it first.

The as the beam struck the object, it began to be deflected back to earth when the shear power of the beam destroyed the orbiting…thingymajigy.

The part of the beam deflected back into the earth's atmosphere blasted through at hypersonic speeds, heading for a small town in Surrey, called Little Whinging.

As it got closer it was obviously headed for Privet Drive, or more specifically, Number four Privet Drive.

Hitting with the force of a meteor it didn't destroy the shields around the house, it obliterated them.

Luckily most of the energy was used up in the travelling, the instant changing of direction, re-entry and ripping open the shields. Meaning the blast that destroyed the house was relatively small, although still big enough to send a shockwave through the earth that flipped over several cars, brought some of the houses nearby crashing down and causing major structural damage to others.


	12. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters attached.

I apologise for how short my chapters are, I struggle to write longer ones, at a later date I might go back and put several chapters together into one, but for now:

Read and Review.

Chapter 11: Aftermath.

Silence. That was all that could be heard. Silence so complete it hurt. No wind, no talking, no clothes rubbing against each other, no owls, no cars, nothing.

Vernon Dursley was the first to move from his position on the floor. Still no sound could be heard. He vaguely registered the feeling of something warm and sticky running down the side of his face.

Slowly people began to get up, yet none of them could hear a thing. The scene was one of total destruction. The house that stood at number four Privet Drive was gone. Several cars on the street were tipped on their sides, every piece of glass and pottery in a two mile radius was blown out, tiny fragments of which covered the area.

Every one inside a 200-meter radius heard nothing for a few minutes, but when your so used to hearing things, being deaf for several minutes feels like a lifetime.

* * *

Harry could feel Voldemort regaining consciousness. He knew he was going to Privet Drive. He knew the order wouldn't get there in time. He knew he had to go himself.

Shifting into his phoenix form, he flashed to outside number four and shifted back two feet from the ground.

Dropping to his feet, he suddenly realised he had a passenger, two of them, one with black hair, one with red.

His girlfriend and sister had come along for the ride.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" he hissed rounding on them.

"We're here to make sure you don't get your self killed." they calmly replied while pulling out their wands.

Harry's reply was cut off by several cracks. Spinning around Harry came face to face with a battered and bloodied group of Death Eaters. More were apparating into the area every second as they began forming circles around the wizard and two witches.

Within two minutes there were over 200 Death Eaters surrounding Harry, Blaise and Rose, who were stood back to back, facing the surrounding Death Eaters.

* * *

Vernon Dursley couldn't believe this was happening, freaks with white masks and black robes surrounded his freak of a nephew. He didn't know much about these freaks, but he could tell by the way the held themselves that they were all desperate to kill the Potter boy, yet he just stood there, back straight, head held high, not a single sign of fear on his face.

Taking in the scene before him, he couldn't help but re-evaluate the image he had of his nephew and the people like him.

His hearing had returned by now, so he could hear quite clearly when his nephew spoke up.

* * *

"Well, what are you waiting for, attack me, I'm sure your pathetic Lord would be rather displeased that you didn't take every opportunity possible to at least torture me." he said trying to stop his heart from erupting out of his chest. He could hear little except for the blood pounding in his ears, but he didn't let his fear show.

"We'd love to Potter, but he wants the pleasure of torturing you himself." one of the death eaters said. 'Macnair', Harry thought as he recognised him.

"You do know that he is a hypocrite. He's a half-blood like me, and I'm going to kill him."

"How dare you, the Dark lord is not a Half-blood, he has more pure blood on him than me." Screeched a voice to Harry's left, it sounded similar to Bellatrix, 'must be Narcissa Malfoy', Harry thought.

"So Narcissa, when were you marked? This summer? 'cause I sure as hell don't remember seeing you at Voldie's resurrection ceremony, or the ministry battle."

"None of your business when we were inducted you little brat." said another voice, this one male.

"Shut up father, we know when you were inducted."

"Blaise you little cow, you think this brat can protect you? HA, don't make me laugh, he couldn't protect himself, let alone a little whore like you." Mr. Zabini Hissed at his daughter.

Harry's wand was pointed at him in an instant, intense anger etched in his face. "Don't you dare insult Blaise again, or it will be the last thing you ever do!" The look on Harry's face and the tone of voice he used told everyone there that it wasn't a threat but a promise.

"I'll insult my own daughter if I see fit to! Blaise, join us, join the winning side."

"I already am on the winning side!"

"We'll see when the Dark Lord gets here."

Her reply was cut off by a low pop as a skeletal figure appeared in front of Harry; he had a flat, snake like face and red slit eyes.

Lord Voldemort had just appeared on Privet Drive.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Potter, a blood traitor and who is this, I would say Genevra Weasley, but you don't have the freckles, so let me see…red hair…familiar green eyes, you must be little Rose Potter, Yes I know who you are, if I hadn't been blown out of my body by your annoying brother I would have raised you as my own, but of course, it's a little too late for that."

"What do you want Tom?" Harry said, loud enough to be heard by the entire street without being shouted.

"That is not my name, it's Lord Voldemort."

"Now, now, no need to play name games, we all know you just love your muggle father's name."

"How dare you, I do not have a muggle father you little brat."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Tom."

"How dare you insult the Dark Lord! Avada Kedavra!" screeched Narcissa Malfoy to Harry's left.

Pivoting round Harry saw that Narcissa's aim was off and her curse was heading for Blaise, doing the only thing he could, he stepped in front of the curse, praying that Dumbledore could find a way to kill Voldemort without him.

The next thing he knew was pain, immense pain, it was worse than the Cruciatus, far worse, but it was dying, receding to a dull throbbing, but it was still too much and the next thing Harry knew was blackness.

As the curse sped towards her, Blaise felt a strange comfort spread through her, then her vision was obscured by Harry stepping in front of the curse, protecting her with his own life, then it hit him square in the chest. He just seemed to absorb it, before he bent double in pain, refusing to scream, seconds later he collapsed, rolling onto his back. Blaise could see his chest rising and falling as he breathed.

Blaise just stared at him as she realised he was still alive she broke out in a huge grin; turning to Voldemort she just smirked. "Looks like he still has his blood protection you disgusting freak!"

Voldemort must have decided that he couldn't kill him since he just apparated away with his Death Eaters seconds before a battered and bloodied order of the phoenix arrived to find Blaise and Rose trying to wake up the boy-who-lived-again. Several seconds after the order arrived a group of about 30 bloodied Aurors turned up, obviously the survivors from Azkaban.


	13. Revealing a Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters attached.

Read and Review.

Chapter 12: Revealing a Secret.

Blackness, nothing but blackness, except for the one spot of white light in the distance, coming closer, he could feel consciousness returning, the light getting bigger all the time, his senses returning, touch first, he was on something soft, a bed probably, with a comforting weight draped across his chest, a comforting warmth spreading from his right side.

The next sense to return was taste; he could taste the familiar vile taste of the pepper-up potion on his tongue.

Next came smell, he could smell strawberries mixed in with the scent of healing potions.

Then he started to hear what was going on around him.

"I can't believe he absorbed an Avada Kedavra." came the awed voice of Ron to his left.

"Well believe it Weasley, 'cause it happened." Blaise said, sounding half asleep, snuggled up to Harry's right side, arm draped across his chest, he breath on his neck sending a shiver down his spine.

"When will the pepper-up potion start to work?" Rose asked from the foot of the bed while Harry idly though that he had to have healing potions too often if he now knows them apart by taste alone.

"Haven't got a clue, should be soon…hopefully, but this sort of thing has never happened before, we don't know how long it will take to work." Hermione said from next to Ron.

Harry's sight had returned to him by now, he could see his surroundings, he was in his bed at Grimmauld place, no one appeared to have noticed that he was awake, he turned his head slowly to look at Blaise who had her eyes closed, his movement had caught everyone else's attention, and they were looking at him to see what he was going to do.

He slowly inched forwards until his eyes were looking straight at her closed eyelids, before he kissed her softly but with all of the love in his heart behind it.

Her eyes snapped open to meet his emerald green eyes shining with love for her, her eyes fluttered closed a second later, caught in the emotion that fuelled the kiss.

They would have kept kissing like that for hours, but madam Pomfrey chose that moment to come into the room, causing them to spring apart as though scolded.

"Lets see how you are now." Pomfrey stated as she got to work examining him.

"What happened?" Harry asked the room in general.

"You, you stupid pillock, stepped in front of an Avada Kedavra." Blaise said as she smacked Harry upside of the head.

"Oh yeah, well what else was I supposed to do?"

"Let it hit me?"

"Out of the question, I would step in front of a hundred Avada Kedavra's for you."

"You lot out, he need rest, he survived a highly fatal dose of negative energy, you can argue about what spells your willing to step in front of tomorrow." Madam Pomfrey interrupted. "And you, sleep." She finished pointing at Harry, who had just noticed how worn out he was, before leaving the room.

"Night." Harry muttered before dropping of to sleep seconds later, Blaise curled up next to him, sleep claiming her before anyone had even left their chairs.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"But I'm fine." Harry insisted, determined to get out of his bed.

"No your not, you need rest, you took an Avada Kedavra to the chest, you.are.not.fine." the woman retorted.

"I can rest after breakfast."

"Breakfast can be sent up."

"Please."

"No, and don't give me those puppy dog eyes, they don't work on me."

"Pretty please."

"Fine, but if you collapse its not my fault."

"Thank you madam Pomfrey."

"Go before I change my mind."

Harry was out of the door as fast as he could move, pulling his jumper on as he went, heading straight for the kitchen.

Opening the door he saw that everyone he planned to tell his secret to was there, except for Neville and Luna.

Only Blaise seemed to notice that he was there, waving him over to sit next to her, which he gladly obliged, he noticed that everyone was turning there attention to him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We were waiting for the headmaster to come and tell us."

"What happened at Azkaban?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well the order got out in time, no casualties, Kingsley'll be in St Mungo's for a while, Mad-eye'll need a replacement eye, other than that its mainly cuts and bruises." Remus stated.

"And the Aurors?" Harry asked apprehensively.

"Fifteen on guard duty, I took your warning to heart and went to the ministry before I went to Azkaban, and they sent over 30 more Aurors, seven are dead, three crippled and five are in St Mungo's but'll recover, all of them have at least a few cuts and bruises." Tonks said in an emotionless voice.

"What about the prison, and prisoners?" Blaise asked.

"Gone, those that weren't released were killed in the blast that destroyed the prison." Tonks answered.

"The Death Eaters?" Hermione asked.

"150 plus were broken out, about 100 of those escaped, the rest were either recaptured or killed by the blast, another fifty DEs were captured, about thirty more were killed in the blast, the other 200 or so that escaped unscathed or with light injuries apparated out to Privet Drive." Tonks answered again.

"What about the wards?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"They were ripped apart by Voldemort. The blast was caused by the wards being sucked into a concentrated beam of energy that was aimed at a muggle satellite; before the satellite was destroyed it deflected some of its energy to number four Privet Drive. Most of the energy was absorbed by the wards before they collapsed, what was left blew the house to shreds." Remus answered after a few moments deliberation on how complicated to make his answer.

"What's going to happen now that you have proof that Narcissa Malfoy and Mr. Zabini are Death Eaters?" Harry asked.

"Nothing much we can do at the moment, just put them on the wanted list and hope they're found before they can kill anyone." Tonks, answered gravely. Being an Auror, she knew how little they could do until they show themselves.

"What about their Gringotts vaults?" Harry asked curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"While he was on the run, Sirius bought me a Firebolt because he still had access to his vault. Now they're confirmed, can't the vault be frozen, or passed on to the next in line to get access?"

"You know, we never thought of that, I'll look in to it, but no promises, the goblins are outside our law, unless they pick sides, then we're stuck on that." Tonks said.

"Okay, when will the headmaster arrive?"

"Don't know but until he arrives you can tell us what you were keeping a secret until now."

"Ok, do you guys know the exact wording of what you were guarding last year?" he asked the order members present.

"No, we just know that it was a prophecy." Remus answered for the group.

"Well the headmaster told me because he was the one that originally heard it." Harry stated in a dead voice. " Voldemort knows the first part of the prophecy, which states that at the end of the seventh month, July, a child would be born to parents that had thrice defied him, that child would hade the power to 'vanquish' the Dark Lord, that's all that Voldie knows." Harry said taking a deep breath before continuing.

"Only two couples that had a child at the end of July of that year had defied him three times, one of them was the Potters, my parents." he said deliberately leaving out Neville's parents. "The next part of the prophecy Voldie doesn't know, if he did, then he wouldn't have come after me, it says that the Dark Lord will mark that child as his equal, this scar marks me as his equal, then it says that I'll have a power the dark lord doesn't know about, the headmaster says he knows about it but doesn't comprehend it's power, underestimates it, or something like that." Harry took a shaky breath before continuing.

"Then it says that 'either must die at the hand of the other', that means either I kill him, or he kills me, if he dies, the light wins, if I die, then not even Dumbledore can save the world. The last bit says that 'neither can live while the other survives', that means that my life is dedicated to beating him, and his is dedicated to beating me." Harry finished in a dead, emotionless voice.

"Who was the one that made the prophecy?"

"Professor Dumbledore told me at the end of our third year that professor Trelawny had made two true prophecy's, the second one I heard, telling of Pettigrews escape, the first one I just told you about."

"That old fraud?" Hermione snorted in disgust.

"This one wasn't a fake, Dumbledore showed me his memory of it in his pensieve, having heard a true prophecy from her before and I can tell you that it's no fake."

"But…But, don't you have a choice in your future, don't you have any control over it?" Hermione asked desperately.

"Yes. I can live in guilt, hiding from him, watching him torture people through his own eyes, I can go and fight him now and end up dead, or I can train, learn everything I can and stand a half-decent chance against him in the final battle." Harry said, determination echoing in his voice. "Don't bother looking for information on prophecy's in books, I don't want to know about them, and I've already worked out that they don't 'predict' the future, they give information on the possible outcomes to help guide people's choices."

"What about when they predict the birth of a hero centuries before he arrives, that's predicting the future."

"No, it's giving information, so people will be on the lookout, and help guide them in their struggles, that's why Dumbledore heard the prophecy, he was supposed to help me, he still needs to take up that job properly, all of my information has been gotten myself or when it was to late to be useful." he finished with a growl of anger.

"An interesting theory Harry, but what about the one detailing Peter's escape?" professor Dumbledore asked from the doorway.

"I heard it because I have to kill Voldie, it was meant to put me on my guard, Pettigrew was going to escape, he was going to bring Voldie back, it was to tell me that I had to get ready to kill him, I had to prepare, but I forgot about it with all of the excitement about Buckbeak and such." Harry stated in an emotionless matter-of-fact voice.

Professor Dumbledore seemed to deflate at the realisation that he had failed in his job to protect Harry because he had gone about it the wrong way, he had tried to teach him to live, to enjoy life when he should have been teaching him to fight properly, should have protected him by giving him the information to make the right decision, he shouldn't have hoped he would sit down and have fun like a good little boy and let him deal with the bad people.

"So, professor, why am I still alive?" Harry asked as though he was discussing the weather.

"As you explained at Roses home, the blood protection effects the curses sent at you by everyone except Voldemort."

"Why did I absorb the curse, not reflect it, like with Voldie's curse?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"Do you think that that perhaps has something to do with 'neither can live while the other survives' or the 'as his equal' parts of the prophecy?"

"Perhaps, it points out that you are as powerful as Voldemort is, it also sent him to being less powerful than a baby, a cursed life, yes I suppose it fits, yes, that's the best description we have for now."

Everyone in the room appeared to be pulling themselves out of their shock at hearing that a 16year old boy had the weight of the world on his shoulders, the women were tearing up and the men had grave expressions on their faces.

"Harry, I'll help in any way I can, I'll research for you, that sort of thing." Hermione offered.

"I'll keep the DEs off your back in the fight." Ginny said.

"I think I'm speaking for everyone when I say that we'll watch your back and keep the Death Eaters off it." Blaise stated. Her emotions closed off although Harry could feel her worry, and determination to help shining through.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Over the course of the next few weeks Harry and his friends fell into a routine of studying, practicing, eating and sleeping. They learnt everything they could, apparating, portkey making, strategy, Arithmancy, ancient runes, anything that could give them an edge in a fight or help them escape one.

On top of that they practiced duelling with the order and each other every day to increase their skill.


	14. Conversations

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters attached.

Chapter 13: Conversations.

On august 28th, their booklists arrived, but, no matter how much Harry wanted to go, the order refused to let him and his friends go to Diagon alley.

With the book lists were the prefect badges for Ron and Hermione, who seeing the letters nearly hyperventilated in worry that she hadn't made prefect again. Ron naturally didn't care less.

Blaise nearly passed out when a shiny silver badge with the Slytherin crest and a letter 'P' on it dropped out of her envelope, it appeared that Parkinson was no longer a prefect.

Seconds later she had a smirk on her face as she whispered in Harry's ear, judging by how red his face went, the rest of the people in the room decided that they would rather not know how she was going to abuse her new position as a prefect.

When a prefect badge dropped out of her letter, Ginny looked like she didn't know weather to be happy about it or cry because she couldn't help Harry with his recently formed 'marauders reborn', that is until Harry pointed to Remus and simply said. "You know Prowler, he was a prefect."

Hearing this, Hermione didn't know whether to berate them or join them, remembering the conversation they had when they became animagi, Harry wanted to set up a group of pranksters to protect the younger students from the bullies like Malfoy, hearing this the lot of them had asked where the contract was, to which Harry replied that they should ask Hermione to make one since she did such a good job on the last one.

Their forms really did fit their personalities, or at least part of it, Hermione was a domestic tabby cat, incredibly smart and loyal, yet not particularly aggressive. Ron was a red timber wolf, while not being the smartest animal around, they are incredibly loyal to the pack and will face any level of danger to protect them. Ginny was a huge lioness, smart yet viciously protective of her family.

From their forms they earned their nicknames, Ron was 'Redwood', Hermione became 'Tabitha', or 'Tabs' for short, Ginny got called 'Prowler'.

The forms helped them in more than one way, especially when Harry discovered that they could take on any of their forms characteristics while in human form, for example, Harry could fire-flash around, or change his eyes to those of a lion for better night vision or an eagles for enhanced vision, he could take on the lions muscle structure allowing him to move faster, jump higher, a lot higher, the things they could change were almost endless.

They had asked McGonagall if it was possible to change individual parts of the body into that of their forms, she said that it was impossible, so they decided to keep that little ability a secret.

Unfortunately, Neville and Luna had been unavailable to join them, so Harry was going to teach them at Hogwarts, while re-teaching the others Occlumency, it turned out that Snape had let his personal feelings get in the way of his teaching again.

Harry had had some fun teasing Ron and Hermione about how he would hate for the trio to fall apart and that he wanted it to stick around forever, of course the rest soon joined in, playing along until Ron and Hermione finally decided that they had better get it over with and tell him.

Harry was extremely pleased with his efforts to look like he was upset, he managed it for all of 2 seconds before he couldn't hold it in any more and he finally burst out laughing, but having turned his back on his friends they thought that the shaking shoulders was him crying, when he couldn't keep it quiet any longer he turned around and gasped out: "I'm really sorry, but you should have seen your faces."

Then he dissolved in laughter again, the couple stood nearby didn't know what to do, on one hand Harry was obviously insane and needed help, on the other he was their friend, so they stuck their heads out of the door and shouted for help.

When it came, they just asked Harry if he had been informed of the fact his best friends were a couple, that promptly set him off again as he nodded, after a few minutes he had calmed down enough to apologise to them, but it was only fair that the two prefects in the group (they hadn't got their letters at this point) be the first victims, and this was the perfect opportunity.

They didn't speak to Harry for precisely 5 hours 36 minutes and 5 seconds: Rose timed it.

Once the evening august 31st rolled around Harry, Blaise, Rose and Hermione had packed everything up ready to go to Hogwarts, Ron and Ginny on the other hand just dumped their stuff in their rooms, they'd pack in the morning before walking to the station like last year, except no snuffles bouncing around.

But just as they got settled in out of the way of the order meeting that was about to start, the whole group had been asked to come down to the kitchen to see professor Dumbledore, complying, they found most of the order there.

"Excuse me professor, but why do you want to see us?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well Harry, first I'd like to know why you, Ms Potter and Ms Zabini aren't attending your Occlumency lessons." Dumbledore replied in a slightly reprimanding tone.

"We don't need them, what would you like next?"

"What do you mean you don't need them, you have to be able to block out Voldemort."

"Standard Occlumency shields don't work on me since I'm an Empath, before you ask why I didn't tell you it's because I only discovered the ability this summer…and you don't need to know, your not my guardian, you have no say in what I do and do not tell you. Now next point." He stated.

"I am going to test all of your Occlumency shields to determine whether or not it is safe to let you in on the meetings." He said, only to be met with outrage from many in the order.

"They're too young!"

"They're not trained enough!"

"They have no experience!"

Were some of the things been shouted around, but the loudest voice was Mrs Weasley. "You can't, it'll disrupt their education and put them in unnecessary risk!"

"SILENCE!" professor Dumbledore bellowed at the room before continuing once silence had descended. "They will not be going on active missions, but they disserve the information that could save their lives, their training is not a problem as Harry had the whole summer to train his sister and Ms Zabini how to fight, no doubt this year they will learn how to operate as part of a team, no their education should actually increase as they will have more information to make decisions on and less to assume."

"That still doesn't account for their lack of experience." One of the order spoke up confident that his participation in the Azkaban battle was more experience than all of these upstarts put together.

"No it doesn't does it, they all have varying degrees of experience, the most belongs to Mr Potter, at 11 he stopped Voldemort from stealing the philosophers stone, at 12 he killed a basilisk with the sword of Godric Gryffindor, at 13 he and Ms Granger rescued a condemned hippogriff and then an innocent man, at 14 he won one of the most dangerous tournaments in a century, then went on to duel Voldemort himself, then last year he risked his life doing what he though was the right thing to do at the time and through his leadership skills got his friends out alive, injured yes but nonetheless alive. How is that for experience Mr Whitethorn?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling overtime.

"Good, now Harry, you first, legilimens." Dumbledore said.

Harry was shocked at first; he hadn't even seen him draw his wand! But then the spell connected and Harry felt Dumbledore gently probing his mind, sensing what he thought to be a way in, he hit hard on Harry's outer filters that had just shifted slightly.

"Very good Harry, who may I ask, taught you to shift the shields slightly when I found a weakness?"

"No one, I felt you probing on my filters, when you felt what you thought was weak, you hit hard, to do that you had to pull back slightly, as you pulled back I strengthened that part and let you crash straight into the filters, it was just an idea I had when you started probing."

"Why do you call you shields filters?"

"Because that's what they are, they let my mental abilities out while protecting my thoughts, if you had gotten past them you would have seen my thoughts and unimportant memories, like what I had for breakfast, the colour clothes I was wearing last Friday, so on, my more important memories are contained inside a shield, not a filter that can be worked around, but a proper shield that is reinforced every night after I sort my fresh memories out, that takes about 10 seconds now that I'm used to doing it subconsciously, if I were to be overcome by the imperious curse my shields would still hold, so professor, do they satisfy?"

"No, they don't 'satisfy'." Dumbledore said. "They exceed anything ever thought of, I thought of using a second shield over important memories, but it was too hard to maintain two, you, I can see have the perfect shielding technique, far more effective than my own, as it also allows you to use you empathy. You pass, welcome to the order of the phoenix, and please take a seat. Ms Zabini, your next…"

As Harry expected, Blaise and Rose passed the test with flying colours, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were in need of help, before they left Harry offered to teach them personally on how to create Occlumency shields.

The rest of the meeting was basically a formal welcome to the order, introduction to the people and their organisation, the order was a lot more complex than Harry had thought at first, there were three main sections to it, the largest was combat, a total of thirty witches and wizard were in there currently, then was intelligence, many of the Aurors that were in the combat section had secondary roles in this one, a total of 15 people, including 10 that were combatants, the last was leadership, Remus, Tonks, Moody, Kingsley, Mr Weasley and about 5 more were the ones that lead the combatants in battle and had access to all of the intelligence that came in and made the decisions, when the introductions had been made Harry turned to professor Dumbledore and spoke up.

"You are recruiting more people aren't you? We're outnumbered by at least two to one, say about 250 to 300 DEs against about 100 Aurors and about 20 people that are in the order and aren't Aurors, to put it simply we need an army, a big one at that."

"Yes we are recruiting Harry." Dumbledore assured the young man.

"Good, what is the ministry doing to protect peoples homes?"

"They're sending out leaflets on self defence and the like."

"Useless." Harry stated in disgust.

"What would you know about what is and isn't useless?" Snape asked in an acidic tone.

"Do you think the Death Eaters will attack in ones or twos? No they'll attack in groups of 5 or 6, six DEs willing to use the unforgivables against two parents that know basic self defence, those two people will be given confidence by those leaflets, but they'll give them the wrong sort of confidence, it'll make them think that they can fight, so they stand when they should run, the ministry is helping kill those people, not protect them."

"They don't need to know how to fight, they need to know that they can run, even if the floo network is cut off and anti-apparition wards are in place, if I was in the ministry I'd be sending free portkeys to each house with a witch or wizard in it, whether there first year muggleborns or aging purebloods."

"How much is a portkey to the ministry to make?" Harry finally finished.

"Depends on how far they go, from the northern tip of Scotland to the ministry is about thirty galleons, from here to the ministry is about 1 galleon, why?" an order member that works in the ministry's department of magical transportation answered.

"Not two way portkeys, one way only."

"About 2 galleons each, no matter the range, why? The ministry would never agree to it."

"About how many homes are there in the country with a witch or wizard living in it?" Harry asked the room in general, ignoring the ministry official.

"Thousands, five, six thousand at least, probably more." Someone guessed.

"Lets say twenty thousand then, just to be safe, that's forty thousand galleons…" Harry said before trailing off in thought.

"What do you have in mind Harry?" Tonks said, successfully breaking him out of his thoughts.

"How many adult witches and wizards are there in the country?"

"Thirty thousand upwards, why?" someone else guessed.

"Lets say theoretically that there are fifty thousand adult witches and wizards in the country, any one could be attacked while out shopping or in their own homes, correct?" at their nods he continued. "If each one were to have a multi-use one way portkey to their home, then if they were attacked in the street they could portkey straight home, one password activated, multi-use portkey to their living room would cost…what? Five galleons each."

"That's 250,000 galleons, their children could be carried by their parents as anything or anyone being carried or touched by a person using a portkey is brought along with them, if their home was to be attacked then the family could gather in the living room and use a one way, one use portkey to the ministry, that's 40,000 galleons, a total of 290,000 galleons to keep people alive, correct?"

"I believe that is a correct assessment Harry, but the ministry would never pay for it." The headmaster said.

"Who said the ministry was going to pay?"

"Harry, that's a lot of money."

"So, I've got a lot of money, why not use it for something useful?"

"What are you two talking about?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"I'm going to set up a fund to arrange for the distribution of portkeys as I've described, just to be on the safe side I'm going to make it a straight 350,000 galleons to start with and add more if needed." Harry stated to the room as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"You have that much money?" Rose asked in awe, her adopted parents were rich, but not that rich.

"WE, are that bloody rich we could give away several million each to different causes and the only difference to the bank balance would be a change in numbers five or six digits from the left." He stated quietly to Rose, so only her and Blaise heard.

"A foundation like that needs a name." Dumbledore stated, his god-forsaken twinkle in overdrive.

"When ever I'm near a dementor I hear my dad telling my mum to get me and run, but there was no where to run, so, if no one has any objections I'd like to call it the Lily and James survival fund. I only put one condition on their distribution, known Death Eaters are not given them and they are not placed in their homes."

After a general murmur of agreement Harry asked if someone could sort out the arrangements for him because he wouldn't have the chance, a minute later, the ministry official from the department of magical transportation stood up. "I'll make the arrangements for you, you'll have to get the ministers approval of course, but if you get me a vault key and the approval I could have them being sent by the 21st, give or take a few days."

"Good, I'll stop by Gringotts tomorrow and have a vault set up for you to access the funds, I'll talk to Hermione about press release of the information, once the shipping date is confirmed I'll have it released through a source that I know won't cross us, or at least she won't once a new prison is set up."

"Won't the minister try to take all of the credit for this project though?" Tonks asked.

"Probably, but mine and Professor Dumbledore's names carry a lot of weight now we've been proven to be telling the truth, he attempts to take the credit and I'll provide documents that prove the money came from my vault and went into a vault I set up. So I'll Just blackmail him, or get him kicked straight out of office. Decisions, decisions." He said.

"Not very Gryffindor of you Potter, more…Slytherin." Snape said trying to get a rise out of him.

"Yeah, well…the hat that suggested it." Harry said with a smirk. "But I'd rather leave it to the professionals, I just let my Slytherin side out every once in a while…must be why I break the rules so much."

"You lying little brat, you could never get into Slytherin, your too stupid."

"Crabbe and Goyle aren't?" Blaise retorted.

"They're smarter than him."

"In your little dream world maybe." she snapped back. "Just 'cause Harry looks like his father doesn't mean he's a carbon copy of him. From what I've heard of his parents, he's more like his mother."

"Enough, all of you, Severus, I must once again ask that you get past your childish grudge. As for you two, you should show Professor Snape his due respect."

"We'll show it once he drops his grudge against me."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The rest of the meeting was rather boring, mainly recruiting progress reports. Once it ended, Harry, Rose and Blaise went to bed. Blaise being in bed with Harry had become so common that no one said anything about it anymore.

The next morning was chaos, the only two to sleep in were the only ones that needed to pack, but with everyone else, including Harry when he got back from his trip to Gringotts, roped in to help, they were ready to set off for Kings Cross Station at 10 am, early for once.

The group walked as quickly as they could and arrived at around 10:30, of course Harry had to explain how to get on to the platform to Rose which took the best part of 15 minutes.

Then Harry spotted someone he didn't expect to see there; looking decidedly nervous as she searched the crowd for someone was his Aunt Petunia.

As he approached her, she spotted him and her expression changed to one of nervous fear.

"Hello Aunt Petunia, who are you looking for?"

"You. I wanted to speak to you before going to your school. I was hoping to get some answers about what happened to our home."

"Oh, well it's hard to explain, I suppose it's easiest to say that Voldemort used a very powerful beam of energy to smash the house because he though I was there."

"Oh, well…I also wanted to apologise. I know it's too late now, but I'm sorry for the way we treated you, what you said that dinner time got me thinking, I was younger than your mum, and was taken in by the stereotypes of witches made by fairytales, so when I got my Hogwarts letter, I refused to go." She was tearing up by now, but she went on.

"And grew to hate your mum because she could accept it, she didn't once think bad things about it. I thought she was a freak because she accepted who she was all those years ago, when I couldn't. I'm so sorry about everything, so sorry that I didn't treat you properly." She was pouring tears out by this point and Harry couldn't help but at least give her the chance to redeem herself.

"Aunt Petunia, I'd like you to meet my sister, Rose this is Aunt Petunia."

"Hello Aunt Petunia, it's nice to meet you." she said as polite as possible.

"H…Hello Rose."

"Aunt Petunia, you said that you didn't accept the fact that you're a witch, does that mean that you accept it now?" Harry asked curiously. "And what about Dudley?"

"Dudley isn't a wizard, and I accept that I'm a witch now."

"How would you like me to teach you magic next summer?" he asked unsurely.

"I'd love to learn…you'd better go now, it's five to eleven. Goodbye Harry."

"Goodbye Aunt Petunia." Harry said as he turned to enter the platform.

"Goodbye." Rose said as she walked behind Harry.

Finally reaching the platform and the famous red Hogwarts express, which was swarming with Aurors to ensure that Death Eaters were not present, after saying their goodbyes and several hugs all round from Mrs. Weasley. The group was onboard the train with seconds to spare before it set off.


	15. Getting Sorted

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters attached.

Read and Review.

Chapter 14: Getting Sorted.

The group slit up with Ron, Hermione, Blaise and Ginny heading to the prefects car at the front of the train, while Harry and Rose went to find a spare compartment, but instead decided to stop in Neville and Luna's compartment.

After discussing things for a while like the normal teenagers that they weren't, the prefects returned, too tired to speak.

"That bad, huh?" Harry asked the girl that slumped onto his lap rather inelegantly.

"Not really, just boring. Oh before I forget and go to sleep, Malfoys not a prefect any more, Nott is, so we still have a junior DE for a prefect in Slytherin, Head girl is Cho Chang, head boy is a Hufflepuff, I forget his name though." Came the muffled answer from his chest.

Just as Hermione was about to berate Blaise for her lack of respect to the head boy and tell her that he at least deserved to have his name remembered, when the compartment door opened revealing a platinum blond-haired boy flanked by two boys that had an uncanny resemblance to gorillas.

"Well, well, it looks like potty's picked up two more groupies." Draco Malfoy said in his familiar drawl, causing Blaise's head to snap up so fast she must have gotten a crick in her neck.

"I'd be careful who you call groupies Draco." Blaise said in a quiet voice that screamed of anger.

"Why, scared of the truth?" he shot back.

"Why would you care Malfoy, jealous that I'm getting something your not?" Harry queried in a voice that sounded believably curious. "Oh sorry, I forgot that you've been paying Parkinson for it." He finished with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"at least I don't have to sink as low as using fame to get a piece of action." Malfoy retorted.

"That really hurt." Harry said in a voice that was so thick in sarcasm it was almost visible. "Now either tell us what you want or get out." He finished in a serious voice.

"What, you're not going to introduce me to your new _groupies_ I know Blaise of course, but I don't know this beauty." He said reaching a hand out to touch Rose's cheek.

In an instant Harry and Blaise were on their feet, looks of hatred on their faces, wands pointed at Malfoys chest, while Rose had Malfoys wrist in a vice like grip that had to hurt, his hand had stopped an inch from her face.

"Get out. You so much as think of touching my sister and I'll make you wish you were never born." Harry growled out in a voice that held such raw, barely restrained power it would send even Dumbledore running for cover.

Needless to say Malfoy ran from the compartment like all the demons of hell were after him, while his goons stood there blinking stupidly before lumbering off after him.

"Whoa, how did you do that Harry?" Neville asked in awe.

"Simple wandless magic."

"That wasn't wandless magic." Ron said in an attempt to get a better answer.

"It was. Okay, magic 101, how do you make spells work?" he asked the compartment.

"A combination of wand movements, incantations and intentions." Hermione 'the bookworm' Granger answered in her lecturing tone.

"Wrong." Harry said, turning to Blaise who was now comfortably seated next to him, while pointedly ignoring the stares of the rest of the compartment – it was a cold day in hell whenever someone even contradicted Hermione…so today it entered the next ice age.

"Magic is controlled entirely by intention, the four founders decided to…limit the knowledge of wandless magic to the worthy only, while teaching the students of Hogwarts that it needed those three components that you said, when in reality it needed only one." Harry started in a matter-of-fact voice.

"They did this for two reasons, one, they didn't want the future Dark Lords to get too much power and be unstoppable, and two, it is easier to teach someone a new spell if it has a wand movement and an incantation as extra…'components'." Rose continued on as if she had been the one speaking to start with.

"So, to simplify, magic only needs intent to work, who can guess how Harry did what he did?" Blaise finished.

"He…intended for his magic to show its power through his voice." Hermione said hesitantly.

"Close, I willed it to ADD its power to my voice, not show. And before you ask you can borrow the book I learnt it from…I'll want it back soon though." Harry said as he pulled a brown book out of his trunk and handed it to Hermione, who gasped at the title and author, before handling the book like it was made of an extremely precious, but fragile, material that could slip out of her hand any second.

"This is by Merlin, Harry, it's wrote by MERLIN for Christ sake!" and you were handling it like it was worth nothing! Harry this book is worth more than half the crown jewels!" Hermione screeched in outrage at the way he had handled the book.

"Wow, that's one expensive book, now I know why you didn't want to touch it Blaise." Harry said in amusement. "I'm not sure but I think that there's a copy in my family vault somewhere that you can have if you want it."

"You mean that this is the original!" she screeched louder than before. "Do you have any idea how valuable this is? A copy can be replaced but an original can't!" she seemed to go on forever…well until Harry wandlessly silenced her, effectively ending her tirade, but not stopping her from cradling the book like it was a baby.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The rest of the journey was uneventful, DA members stopping by to ask if the group was going to continue again this year, but Harry had been so busy that he hadn't had time to think about it and told them so, it was usually at that time that they noticed Blaise sat so close to him, their fingers intertwined with each other, thus they normally made assumptions about what he was so busy doing, the main exemption from that was Cho Chang, who asked to speak with Harry in private (without noticing Blaise). But she still took a few moments to work up her courage.

"Harry, I know I wasn't the best girlfriend I could have been last year, and I was hoping that we can give us another go." She said in an almost desperate fashion, while shocking Harry, he thought she was over him…obviously not.

"I'm really sorry Cho, but I've got a girlfriend, and even if I didn't I just don't have those sort of feelings for you anymore and wouldn't want to lead you on. I'm sorry. I hope we can still be friends though." He said, feeling genuinely sorry for the older girl while trying to let her down without setting off the water feature…unfortunately he failed miserably.

Once he had made it back to the compartment without drowning he accepted Ron's invite to play a game of chess and, as usual, losing spectacularly.

Once they were nearer to Hogwarts they changed into their uniforms. Just in time too, as minutes later the train pulled into Hogsmeade station.

"Great, another thunder storm!" Ron moaned as he opened the carriage door. Having been busy talking to each other, none of the group noticed that sky seemed to be attempting the relocation of the seas in one night.

"Ron, get used to it, it's always raining around here; it is Scotland." Rose said simply. "it rains around here almost as much as it does in England."

"Lets just get a carriage shall we, Rose, I'm afraid it looks like your going with the first years." Harry said as a familiar voice reached them from somewhere outside.

"Firs' years, over 'ere. Firs' years, over 'ere." The deep voice bellowed.

"Hiya Hagrid." Harry shouted over the roar of the rain and the occasional echoing boom of thunder. "Where does Rose have to go?"

"The new four' year? She come' with me an' the firs' years."

"Go on Rose, we'll see you at the feast."

"Bye." Her voice returned, barely audible over the storm.

Once the group had succeeded in rushing out and finding an empty carriage they all somehow squeezed in, Harry ignoring the Thestrals, they pulled away towards the school.

Pulling in front of the school, they went up the front steps to see the now common sight of Peeves throwing water bombs at people – only to be chased off by McGonagall.

When they finally made it to the great hall the group split off at their tables; Blaise at Slytherin, Luna at Ravenclaw, and the rest continued to Gryffindor, trying to make themselves comfortable.

The group began the annual ritual of looking for the new defence teacher, only to find that their seat was empty.

As soon as everyone was in the hall, the headmaster stood up causing the hall to fall silent

"This year, we have a student that was believed to be dead for fifteen years." The headmaster started.

"Oh no. oh no, he's going to put her on the spot. God this is gonna be fun, she'll kill him." Harry whispered to his friends.

"After being tutored by her brother, who discovered her continued existence, she will be joining us in the fourth year after being sorted. Please welcome…Ms Rose Potter." The headmaster said as the door to the hall opened to allow Rose in.

After what felt like an hour to her, but was in reality about a minute, she made it to the front of the hall, amidst the hissing sound if whispers, to where the sorting hat was already set out for her to put on.

She walked up to the stool and after gracefully sitting down she put the hat on.

It seemed to take forever to place her before the brim opened wide and the hat bellowed out…"SLYTHERIN."

Harry shook his head at the silence and began clapping while shooting his sister a triumphant smile.

"I hate to say it…but I told you so." Harry said over the scattered clapping.

"Shut up Harry, if we've told you once we've told you a hundred times, let your Slytherin side out more often."

"Whatever." Harry said as she sat next to Blaise at the Slytherin table.

After that exchange the hall sounded like a hissing kettle with all of the whispers being shot around.

"Now. On to the first years." Dumbledore said joyfully.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Now that we're all fed and watered, I'd like to introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher since Professor Umbridge has had an unfortunate incident with some centaurs." Dumbledore said, with obviously faked sorrow. "Since she hasn't arrived yet, I'll fill you in on who she is. Some of you will even know her, she's an Auror on loan from the ministry, a Metamorphmagus…" Dumbledore continued introducing her, while Harry and friends shared glances with each other.

They knew perfectly well who their teacher was.

"…I'd like to introduce Professor Nymph-" Dumbledore said as the doors to the great hall opened revealing a woman with spiky pink hair and eyes that constantly cycled through the colours of the rainbow.

"You say my first name again and I'll follow up with that threat I made last time I saw you."

"Erm…of course…I'd like to introduce you all to Professor Tonks, who I'm going to ask nicely not to steal my lemon drops as she has threatened to do." Dumbledore said after paling dramatically and clutching one of his pockets protectively.

"Now off to bed you lot…though no doubt you'll sit up talking until the early hours due to lack of lessons tomorrow or Sunday."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"The new defence professor looks cool. What do you think of her Harry?" Dean Thomas said from where he was sat on his bed.

"I already know her, she's like a big sister to me. You know, fun, bouncy…clumsy. And before you ask, I get the impression that she's already interested in someone."

"Oh, oh well…well, what's this about your sister?"

"Rose? What about her?"

"What do you think about her being in Slytherin?"

"I don't particularly care…I already knew she was going to be in Slytherin, besides, my girlfriend's a Slytherin."

"WHAT?" Dean and Seamus shouted at once.

"She's a Slytherin…look at this from an outside point of view. Why does everyone hate Slytherins?"

"Their all dark."

"Why are they all dark?"

"'Cause their ambitious."

"Why are they ambitious?"

"'Cause that's how they're brought up."

"Why are they brought up like that?"

"How am I supposed to know that?"

"Right I'll explain it. Slytherins children usually end up in Slytherin because their parents want them to be ambitious so that they are above the people that are prejudiced against them. If we were kinder to them, then chances are that many of the house rivalries will collapse. If they collapse, then there are less prejudices, that means there is less chances of a Dark Lord being popped out."

"Your point being?"

"Be nice to them…if they see that we're better than they think we are, that half-bloods and muggle-borns aren't inferior to them, and muggles are our equals because they have technology to do things that we can do with a flick of a wand."

"Anyway, I'm off to sleep now, night." Harry finished as he pulled the curtains around his bed shut to at least try and sleep with out Blaise there to keep him warm.


	16. Reactions

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters attached.

Read and Review.

Chapter 15: Reactions.

Harry woke up cold and with a feeling of loneliness that was never present before. It took him a minute but he soon worked out why he felt so cold and lonely; Blaise wasn't with him.

Peeking his head out of the curtains around his bed he saw that it was 3am.

Flopping back to bed in annoyance, he tried in vain for the next 30 minute to get to sleep, in the end he got up and went down to the common room to stare at the embers sat in the fireplace until 7 when he had a shower and left for breakfast.

When he arrived in the hall for breakfast, he saw that he wasn't the only one unable to sleep; Blaise was sat at the Slytherin table with Rose sitting opposite her, repeatedly sending Blaise glares.

Harry walked over and sat down on the bench sideways so he was facing Blaise.

"Morning." He said to them, "couldn't sleep?"

"No, I couldn't."

"Well I would have if _she_ hadn't kept waking me up cause she was _lonely_." Rose said in annoyance.

"We're going to have to sort out our sleeping arrangements, what do you think we should do about it?"

"I don't know. Perhaps we can threaten Dumbledore into giving us a private room." Blaise said cheerfully remembering the threat from last night.

"Nah, he won't bend rules that far." Harry said while thinking about the situation.

"Fine then. We need a room that contains a bed that isn't in a private room or the dorms. Where does a room like that exist." Blaise said angrily.

"Of coarse. I know the perfect place. I'll take you there tonight…after dinner." Harry said as the rest of the students started to file into the hall.

Many people stopped and stared at Harry when they saw he was sat at the Slytherin table. He ignored them, but couldn't ignore the imitation of a kettle that the hall was doing.

"What's he doing?"

"…Consorting with the enemy! Disgraceful"

"…Really is mental…"

"… With a Snake?"

"…See in her."

It really was starting to get to him and Blaise, after a minute, he got up, grabbed, Blaise' hand while beckoning for Rose to follow him with a nod of his head as he walked out of the hall and turned down the passage to the kitchens so they could eat away from the annoying whispers.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Having spent most of the day hidden away from the whispers and staring eyes, Harry, Rose and Blaise entered the great hall only to find the accusing whispers stop instantly, every eye turning to them.

Harry said bye to the girls after a few moments and headed of to the Gryffindor table, all the time muttering about stupid prejudices and stupid fame; can't have a girlfriend without having everyone criticizing his choice.

As Harry sat down he became aware of Blaise and Rose' feelings of hopelessness. He silently called out to Blaise with telepathy and asked her if he should interfere.

Getting a 'yes' in reply, Harry stood up and spoke in a voice that scared those who didn't know how it was done: "Why are you all staring at us?"

"Your sister is a Slytherin, your dating a Slytherin, how do we know that you've not gone dark? We're just making sure you won't try to kill us." a small third year Hufflepuff eventually spoke up, timidly at first, but gaining confidence every with every syllable.

"If I was to tell you that the hat tried to put me in Slytherin, would you all start spouting some rubbish about me being dark?" Harry asked in a disgusted tone. "A dark wizard is one that uses the dark arts with dark intensions, they are not dark because of the Hogwarts house they are in. Blaise do you use the dark arts?" he asked.

"No. And the only people I would use them on are Death Eaters."

"Rose?"

"Only on the battlefield."

"And you?" the same third year asked Harry.

"Same as the girls said. Some the dark arts are wrongly named, certain spells are illegal, when they shouldn't. The ministry has made all spells that require harmful intent illegal. This the right approach in some aspects, but wrong in others." Harry said as he entered 'speech mode'.

"Some spells that are light can kill in extremely painful ways, like the reductor hex, it would cause all of the hard parts of the body to disintegrate, the bones would fragment, parts of the skull would penetrate the brain, thus killing whoever was hit with it."

"The levitation spell could be used to lift someone to a height and drop them, that can kill. No, the ministry's, and the peoples, position on some of the dark arts is wrong. The spells I'm talking about should be called battle magic, monitored and restricted to battles and skirmishes only."

"If you were attacked at home and needed time to escape, then you should be allowed to use battle magic to buy you time to get out. Use out of combat should be illegal, short stays in Azkaban – from a month to, at most a year, for using it outside of a battle."

"People are too prejudiced against Slytherins just because the house has a history of churning out dark lords. There have only been so many dark lords because people are so prejudiced about the house they were in. People from all houses have gone dark, not just Slytherins. There is a saying; Reap what you sow. If basically means that if you are horrible to people, you will pay for it in the same way."

"Think before you act, I don't want to have more dark lords to deal with once I've killed Voldie." He finished before slumping down into his seat, digging into his meal; it's amazing what a speech does for your appetite.

He didn't need empathy to know that the hall was confused and slowly thinking about it as they ate, the Ravenclaws were the first to work it out, almost as one, their heads snapped up and they stared at Harry in shock, 'why didn't we think of that sort of thing before?' They were asking themselves. When they worked it out they lowered their heads in shame; they had been too blinded by prejudice to see the truth.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As soon as the meal was finished Harry and Blaise left Rose to go to the Slytherin common room alone while they went up to the seventh floor corridor that had a tapestry of Barnabas the barmy on one wall.

Blaise watched on in confusion as Harry walked in front of a section of wall three times, she was about to ask what he was doing when a door appeared out of nowhere.

"This, Blaise…" Harry said as he took her hand and led her into the room. "Is the room of requirement."


	17. Building

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters attached.

Does anyone know just how many people from the DA graduated? I have it at 5 people; the twins, Angelina, Alicia, and Lee (Katie is a year below them for those of you who thought otherwise).

One more thing: how the fing hell do you spell Zachariah?

Read and Review.

Chapter 16: Building.

Harry woke up to find a familiar warm feeling inside him that was missing the previous morning; Blaise was sleeping with her head on his chest, a peaceful, content look on her face.

Harry lay there studying her peaceful face for the best part of an hour when she finally woke up. He decided there and then that this was probably the most peaceful and content he had ever been.

No, scratch that, it was definitely the most peaceful and content he had ever been.

When she finally opened her ice-blue eyes, he couldn't help but get lost in the emotion that they showed, they shone like the sun on a clear day, bathing the earth with its warm, loving light.

After a few moments of staring in each others eyes, they heard voices coming from outside the door.

"…In there?" a vaguely familiar male voice said, but it was muffled by the door so they couldn't tell who it was.

"Recognise this dear brother?" a female voice, also familiar but again muffled by the door.

"How did you get that?"

"Come on Ron, you really didn't learn anything off the twins did you?" upon hearing the name, they relaxed, knowing that they weren't about to get punished by a teacher for not staying there own rooms.

"Lets see the map then."

"Here, but if you barge in that room and those two are doing anything…personal, I'll kill you."

"Okay Ginny, I'll knock first." Ron said before giving two solid thumps on the door and then he barged in.

"Ron, I told you not to barge in!" Ginny hissed, but Ron ignored her as he stepped over to the bed and sat on the side.

"Get up you two, breakfast time."

"Ron, we're not getting up with you watching, and when we do get up, we're going to kill you for disturbing a very nice morning." Harry hissed out, causing Ron to pale dramatically before leaping to his feet and stammering about meeting them in the hall.

"You know, you can be really scary sometimes." Blaise said as she smirked at him.

Once they got down to the hall, most of the school was there…and ignored the entrance of Harry and Blaise, as they approached the Gryffindor table together, Rose got up from the Slytherins and joined them.

As they got closer to the Gryffindors, Harry was pleased to notice that Ron looked terrified, sitting down next to him, Harry hissed to him: "I'll go easy on you today and not bother to kill you, but if you, or anyone else disturbs me and Blaise on a morning, without good reason, then I will kill them. Understand?"

"Yes." Ron said as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good." Harry said as he grabbed some toast. "What's everyone up to today?"

"Nothing much." was the general idea until Rose spoke up.

"Hexing Malfoy." She said calmly, just as if she was discussing the weather.

"Why, what did he do now?"

"Oh, nothing much, just commented on 'redheaded whores' and 'mudblood sluts'." Rose said grinning at the face her brother pulled at her.

"He insults our mum, you, Ginny, Mrs Weasley and Hermione…and you haven't hexed him yet?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Of course I have, I'm just waiting for him to get out of the hospital wing so I can do it again." She said with a vicious grin.

Just as the group was starting to calm down, McGonagall came up to them. "Mr Potter, the Headmaster would like to see you in his office." Then she turned around to go back to the head table.

"Professor, I don't know the password and don't feel like standing outside his office for half an hour guessing it."

"Of coarse, I was wondering when you would start asking for it. It's…" McGonagall pulled a face and sniffed before finishing. "…Nosebleed nougat."

Harry smirked before he set off to the head masters office.

When Harry arrived at the door, he raised his hand to knock on the door, only to have the door open before his knuckles made contact with the polished wood.

"Ah, Mr Potter, we were expecting you to take a little longer." Dumbledore said while the ever-present twinkle went up a notch, to his right, Harrys left, sat Cornelius Fudge, the minister of magic, next to him sat the same ministry official that Harry had organised the foundation details with.

"I normally would have, but I didn't want to stand around all day guessing you password, so I asked Professor McGonagall for it."

"Now on to business." Dumbledore continued after muttering what sounded like 'damn woman, always spoiling my fun.' But he couldn't be sure. "Harry, I believe you wanted to make an offer for Cornelius."

"Yes, I do. Minister Fudge, I know you are now making an effort to beat the death eater attacks. As part of you effort, you are distributing duelling tips to the wizarding public through leaflets. As it is, these leaflets will do more harm than good."

"However if you were to provide a means for people to escape from their homes, like one way, one use portkeys to the ministry placed in every household that has a witch, wizard or squib and their family living in it…except for known death eaters homes, and you made sure that people know that these duelling the death eaters should only be considered as a last resort, then I think that your efforts will save lives instead of sign their death warrant." Harry finished.

"As wonderful as that would be, the ministry can't afford it." Fudge said after considering it for a moment.

"Who said the ministry was going to pay. As it is, I have more money at my disposal than I could spend in an entire lifetime and am willing to use it for a good cause like this. I have already set up a vault with more than enough money to pay for this and a one-way, multi-use portkey for every adult witch or wizard – not death eaters, as well as for you to protect many of the said households with anti-fire charms and protections."

"Oh, and Minister, I suggest that you don't try to use this as an opportunity to boost you image, just tell the public that you have accepted the help of the recently formed 'Lily and James survival fund'."

Harry walked out of the office half an hour later having sorted the details out with a stunned minister of magic.

Harry found his friends in the room of requirement along with what was left of the DA practicing their duelling techniques.

As he walked in, he noticed that only two of the members that were left at Hogwarts were missing – Cho and Marietta.

"Hey Harry, what did Dumbledore want?" Blaise asked as she looked up from the duel she was in against Rose – the only two new members of the DA.

"To finalise those plans that were discussed during that meeting we had."

"Ah, well, what we gonna do now?"

"How about we have a chat with our little army." Harry said as he raised his voice so that everyone could hear him. "Can everyone hear me?"

"Good, come around, since you're all here, I thought that we could have a discussion on where the DA, _Defence Association_, is going to go."

"What do you mean 'where it's going'?" Colin Creevey asked once everyone was gathered around Harry.

"I mean, what are we going to do now, there's only so much I can teach you, after that, what do we do? Do we stick together and fight or do we break up and leave the fighting to the Aurors?"

"Before you decide on whether or not to fight, I suggest that you hear what I've been thinking we should do. First we break into groups; healing and combat, although Blaise, Rose and Hermione could hopefully set up an intelligence section, I'll tell them how later."

"Healing is broken into two sections; background and field. Background section stay in the, well, background. Field section moves amongst the fighters, healing our injured, reviving the stunned, etc. The combat section will be broken into groups of three or four people that fight as a unit called a 'fire team'."

"Outside of combat situations, the healers would learn more about healing as well as make healing potions, while the combat section learns how to fight as part of a team, once in that team you don't leave unless you have a good reason to do so."

"Also, when you're not doing other stuff, whatever it is, I want as many people as possible working on several things that aren't needed, but will help massively, for example, I want an improved version of the marauders map – a map that shows all of Hogwarts grounds and everyone on the grounds, on it."

"I'd like to, if possible make it so that you can see if people are disguised in any way, i.e. animagus, Metamorphmagus, Polyjuice, glamour charms etc. another thing I'd like is a list of everyone's name, it'll be attached to a necklace that everyone will wear through the protean charm, it will transmit some of your information to the list, like if your stunned, if you have a broken arm, how magically exhausted you are etc…it'll also act as a portkey, you activate it manually or the background section will activate; it pulling you to them to be healed."

"Ok, now I've spoken myself hoarse, what do you all think? Any suggestions? Do you agree or do you just want to learn how to defend yourself?" Harry finally finished his ridiculously long speech.

"Fight." Was the general murmur from the group.

"Brilliant, if you don't want to fight, can't heal, but still want to help, then step up here, apart from learning to defend yourself, you'll be the core of the research and development." Harry said as he pointed to a spot just to his left hand side. Only Padma Patil moved to there.

"Okay, Ginny, pass the map to Padma, I know you took it from my trunk this morning." Once the blushing girl passed the marauders map to Padma, Harry quickly explained how to activate it and that that was her first job.

"Right, everyone for healing section go right, fighting go left, healing, split, background, go back, combat come to the front."

Once the group had completed the split, Harry looked them over and began calculating. "Combat; four groups of three with one combat healer added to those teams, we'll work out whose where later. Ron, you'll be using the map and directing people in the field, we'll also work on communications later. Two people from the combat section will either guard Ron, or if he's in a building, you'll guard that. And we have two background healers."

"What about you?" Blaise asked.

"I fight alone, I always have done; in first year I fought Quirrel alone, in second year I fought the basilisk alone and in fourth year I fought Voldemort alone." Harry said getting annoyed at the flinching at his name. "Right, before we do anything else, you learn to say his name! Hell it isn't even his real name, just an anagram."

"Why should we say his name?" Zachariah Smith asked curiously.

"Because, as Dumbledore said; fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself. If you can't say his name, then what chance do you have when it comes to getting away from him? I'm going to show you something that the memory of Tom Riddle showed me in the chamber of secrets." With that Harry turned his back on the group and drew his holly wand.

Harry wrote some words in the air with his wand before waving his wand to make the letters rearrange themselves into some more words.

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

Became:

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

Everyone gasped as they realised what they had just seen.

"If you won't call him Voldemort, then remove his best weapon and call him by his real name; Tom Riddle."

"What do you mean 'best weapon'?"

"Voldemorts most powerful weapon is fear, he's made it seem like he is unbeatable by giving himself into an all-powerful demonic image. Give him his real name and you take away his demonic image, you make him human; not scary at all…and any human can be beaten by the right person if it's in a fair fight, it's getting them in one that's the problem." Harry finished with a rueful smile as he thought of all the previous times he'd fought Voldemort.

"What do you mean?"

"Well he's always held an advantage hasn't he? Look at it carefully; when I was one I couldn't even fight back. When I was eleven, I didn't even know how to shield. Twelve, he set a basilisk on me first. Fourteen, I was worn out and injured from the maze…each time I survived because I had the element of surprise and help. When I was fifteen on the other hand, I was tired, an emotional wreck, and sitting, quite literally, in the middle of the ministry with my wand hanging loosely at my side when he showed up. If it wasn't for Dumbledore's intervention, I'd be dead now." Harry said quietly, though they still heard him. "So tell me, how many times have I been in a fair fight with him?"

"Never. But you still got away, surprise or not, you got away and beat the hell out of _him_ in the process. That, brother, is why you're a hero, not a celebrity, but a hero." Rose answered quietly while the rest of the group muttered their agreement while glancing at each other.


	18. A Prank

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters attached. I do not own Command and Conquer: Red Alert either.

A/N: this story is now officially an AU.

And I'm sorry it took so long to update and that it's so short, it's my 18th birthday today (05/08) so please don't kill me.

Read and Review.

Chapter 17: A Prank.

The DA spent the rest of the day reviewing everything that they did the previous year, before continuing from where they left off - the Patronus charm.

As the day progressed, people kept coming forwards with queries or suggestions, one of the best ones came from Padma Patil, who reminded Harry that real warfare wasn't the same as chess and suggested that they get Ron some books on muggle strategies that could be adapted for magical warfare, like _Sun Tzu: The Art of War,_ and if they found a way to make electronics work on Hogwarts grounds, they could get a simple laptop computer with strategy games, like _'Command and Conquer: Red Alert'._

Ron, understanding this, agreed to help Padma in researching her second job – making electronics work in high magic areas.

Harry also evaluated all of their levels; all the combat section could take on an average death eater in a one on one duel, but wouldn't stand much of a chance against the inner circle…except for Blaise, Hermione, Ginny and Luna, although they would only be able to last a few minutes against the inner circle.

He thought that the combat healers and Padma were probably capable of taking on the weaker death eaters and holding of the average ones for a few minutes, but would get flattened by the inner circle.

The background healers were only capable of basic self defence – enough to pass their owls, but not much more.

Once it was time for dinner, the group split up to go to various places; common rooms, great hall and the library being the main ones.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning Harry and Blaise were woken up by some loud knocking on the door, followed by Ron's voice telling them to get up or they'll miss breakfast.

Harry just pointed his wand at the door while telling the RoR to open it, once the door was open, Harry just said two words that sent Ron running down the corridor screaming: "Excurro Arachni."

Once they were up, they went down into the hall to collect their timetables before heading off to the first lesson of the day: double potions.

When they arrived, it was obvious from the look on Snape's face that he didn't know whether to kill Harry for dating his goddaughter, or be nice to him to avoid her anger.

He must have decided on ignoring him, (either that or he was biding his time until she was no where near…after all: hell hath no fury greater than that of a woman scorned) since he only managed to make one remark about celebrities and favouritism before spotting the look on Blaise's face and promptly shutting up. Other than that, the lesson was rather uneventful.

Harry only hoped that it would last.

After potions, Harry, Blaise and Hermione met up with Ron who had just had a free period, before heading off to their next lesson of the day; charms.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After a week had passed, they decided that the school had become too…quiet for their liking…so they pulled their first prank.

The target: Malfoy.

They waited until everyone was in the great hall for breakfast, just before the post, Rose was the one to cast the spell, whispering the words that she had longed to say since she discovered the spell three days earlier: "Improbus Venti."

Within moments a sound like a loud…VERY loud Trumpet echoed up from the Slytherin table, or more exactly, one Draco Malfoy, that was followed by a second exactly three seconds later (Rose had taken a liking to timing things recently), exactly four seconds later a similarly loud sound blasted from the same place as before, the difference being that it sounded a lot…wetter.

Judging by the look of panic that shot across his face, followed by his panicked sprinting from the hall, they guessed what had happened.

Once they had finished breakfast, many people having to cast bubblehead charms on themselves due to the smell that had drifted over from the Slytherin table, Harry caught up with rose to ask the question that was really beginning to bug him.

"What did you do to him? I don't remember you making him crap himself as being in part of the plan."

"Well…I kinda of overpowered it a little bit."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Excurro Arachni: project spiders – sends an illusion of lots of spiders after the target. Spiders only chase for 40 feet before dissolving.

Improbus Venti: Bad wind/flatulence – self-explanatory really.


	19. Ambush

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters attached.

A/N: the notice I replaced with this chapter was mainly to see what the general thoughts were on femblaise, and while it is my story, meaning that I can do what I like in it, I don't want to do something that the _majority_ of my readers will not like/enjoy.

Read and Review.

Chapter 18: Ambush.

A week after the first prank was pulled (the 10th), Harry got Hermione to organise a meeting with Rita Skeeter in order to arrange releasing the information about the _Lily and James survival foundation_ to the public, the article was released three days later, on the 20th of September, and stated what was happening about the portkeys and the conditions for their use/dispensation plus a little bit of information about the fund.

Over the next few weeks, everyone fell into a routine, of lessons, DA once a week (although the background healers and the fire teams soon took to studying together for homework, research for the DA or looking up something that the may find useful – healing spells and potions/curses, hexes and jinxes respectfully), Quidditch for the players once the house teams started practicing.

There were also Occlumency lessons for Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna, animagus training for the combat/combat healers in the DA, while the intelligence section was under construction – Hermione, Rose and Blaise began collecting favours off people that they helped out for homework, then using those favours to find out information/rumours (that were then to be investigated, secretly of course, as to whether or not they are true) about the JR death eaters in the school, things that could be used as blackmail material.

If enough blackmail material was found, they would then isolate that specific individual and, well, blackmail them into helping, betraying the dark order's information/finding out about death eater identities, home locations and/or plans.

If the blackmail attempt failed, then the JR DE was obliviated and more information was collected for another attempt.

The plans were originally met with outrage from Hermione, and enthusiasm from the two Slytherins, once Hermione was told that she only had to participate in the initial stages of the operation, she calmed down drastically.

Unfortunately, they had come up with virtually no leads in the few weeks that they had been working.

The decision had been made to find a…headquarters of sorts for the DA after a discussion between the main members of the group (Ron – combat, Hermione – combat healers, Hannah – background healers, Padma – research, Blaise – intelligence and Harry – leader), so on the 30th of October, they started to search the school for an abandoned classroom, that was big enough, and had an attached office.

After a few hours, they came to the final possibility; the only room in an isolated corridor, with an attached office that only had one entrance into it – through the room.

They soon spotted that there was a shadowy alcove opposite the door where they could hide a disillusioned person very well. In the classroom itself, they found that there were plenty of desks that could be transfigured into some of the necessary equipment.

Once they had all agreed upon the office, they decided that the location of the intelligence section would be known only to Harry, Blaise and Rose (they had decided on one of the previous offices they visited to be the home for it).

They agreed that the office should become a control centre, or war room as Ron pointed out that once they had completed half of their ideas, they would be able to fight a war from this one room.

The plans were simple in basis, but difficult to pull off, the first thing they needed was to create a super sized version of the improved marauders map in the centre of the circular office.

The map was to be built into the table, with a piece of parchment next to it like the one for the medical section, but just the names, so Ron could call the people back one at a time if they were in danger. The door was going to be split in half horizontally, so that the top half of the door was opened separately to the bottom half, allowing someone to hide behind the bottom half for protection during a fight.

The classroom was to be turned into a makeshift medical wing; desks to be transfigured into beds and shelves, the two cupboards that used to house teaching materials, were to be magically re-enforced so that the healing potions kept inside were not harmed, while on the wall was going to be several parchments that detailed every one in the DA' life signs, magical levels/injuries, etc.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry had taken to watching people over the last couple of weeks, and soon noticed a slight change of behaviour in Malfoy, he seemed to become slightly withdrawn and thought full, as though trying to think up some plan.

On Halloween, he discovered what it was that Malfoy had been planning.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rose had been having a good day for once, she had done well in all of her classes, and finally got a decent lead on a possible…'informant', she was on her way to getting conformation on the lead when she ran into Malfoy.

Literally.

Once she picked herself up from where she landed after bouncing off of Malfoys chest, she was taken aback by him coming up to her and wrapping his arm around her waist, acting for all the world as if they were a couple.

For a few moments, she was on the verge of panic as she realised that there where no other people in the corridor.

Then she pushed him off her, and asked in a voice that sounded a lot calmer than she was, "What the hell are you doing?"

"What do you think? I am claiming you as mine." He said arrogantly.

"What the F£££££g hell do you mean by that?" she hissed.

"That I want you to be my future wife. I like a woman with fight in her…it's more fun breaking her in." he said with a smirk as he slowly advanced on her.

Then suddenly, he stopped, smirked, and turned around, saying over his shoulder. "Of course, I'll have put your brother in his place first."

Then he vanished round the corner.

Rose stood there for a minute, staring after Malfoy in disgust, before she realised what he was going to try and do.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry was on his way to lunch, rounding a corner, he stopped when he realised what he was seeing in front of him.

Glancing around, he saw that the situation was the same in all directions.

Harry Potter was surrounded by Slytherins, up ahead, was Crabbe and Goyle, behind him was Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass, who didn't appear to want to be there.

To his left, down the corridor he had just left, was Theodore Nott and Sophie Moon, and to his right was a solid wall.

Harry quickly drew his wand, his back to the wall, facing Nott and Moon, he snapped his head round to face Crabbe and Goyle when he heard footsteps, he watched as the figure rounded the corner, dashing his hopes as he saw who it was.

Malfoy.

He had just reached his guards when another figure ran round the corner, panic on her face.

Rose.

"_What's wrong?" _Harry asked telepathically.

"_He wants to 'put you in your place' because he wants to force me to be his…his…"_ she finished, unable to continue.

Harry had only just got her reply, when he was yanked off his feet and left to dangle upside down, as if a rope had been tied around his ankle and was then used to lift him up like some weird muggle trap.

Harry was shocked; he wasn't expecting silent spells from the group.

In his shock he dropped his wand.

"Well, well, well, the great Harry Potter is downed by me. The dark lord will be pleased, and reward me well…I wonder what your sister will be like in bed."

Harry made eye contact with Malfoy, and slipped into his mind with Legilimancy, sifting through his surface thoughts, he located the one he needed, one word floated through his mind, telling him what the spell was.

"_Rose, it's the 'levicorpus' spell, cancel it, you need a wand, so I can't." _he projected to her.

Rose seemingly nodded to herself as she drew her wand, pointing it at Harry; she mumbled the counter-curse, causing Harry to drop to the ground unceremoniously.

As she cast the counter, Goyle, proving he has more brains than he let on, grunted the stupefy spell at her, hitting her square in the chest.

Leaping to his feet with his previously dropped wand in his hand, Malfoy took one look at his face before knowing he was in trouble.

"What was that about my sister?"

"She'll be mine, my reward for your capture."

"I'm afraid I'm gonna have to disappoint you there, you see, I'm not captured am I?" he said as he took a step towards Malfoy, and incidentally, out of Nott and Moons firing arc, while silently summoning his Lionheart amulet that he had accidentally left on his bed side table.

Moments later, he caught the amulet in his left hand and slipped it around his neck.

Malfoy simply raised his wand and tried disarming him.

Harry just watched it coming…then going as it bounced off the shield generated by the amulet.

Moments later, Malfoy was on his back six feet further away from Harry than he was, while his wand was sitting at Harry's feet.

Then hell broke loose, spells were launched at Harry, spells that were too powerful or complex for the amulet to block were deflected, dodged or parried before they were launched (Legilimancy was a wonderful tool).

Harry only launched a few spells back, which were bounced off the Slytherins shields.

Taking the offensive, Harry charged at Crabbe and Goyle, blasting Goyle off his feet with an 'Expeliarmus' and stunning a still wandless Malfoy, he sent an almost inaudible 'enervate' at Rose, before concentrating on Crabbe.

Launching several bludgeoning hexes at him, followed by a stunner, and Crabbe was out.

Looking around while dodging a hex from Pansy Parkinson, he noticed that Daphne Greengrass was stood back a bit, looking as if she was trying to decide something.

Nott and Moon had just come round the corner, and were about to start flinging spells.

Rose was up and ready to fight, having just stunned Goyle.

Four on two, good odds.

'Make that three on three', he thought as Daphne Greengrass took another step back, pointed her wand at Parkinson and spoke up, what shocked Harry was that it was telepathically. _"Potter, if I help you, can you protect me?"_

"_Of course I can."_ He directed back at her.

"_Good. Besides, it'll be good to be around a fellow Telepath."_ He heard back off her.

Opening the communication lines up to include Rose, while deciding to wonder how she knew he was a telepath later, Harry quickly sent the thought: _"Stunners on three."_

"_One."_

"_Two."_

"_Three."_

In that moment, three voices spoke one word in perfect unison. "Stupefy!"

Parkinson went down, since she didn't see it coming, Moon Blocked and began to duel with Rose, while Notts shield collapsed under the power of Harry's stunner.

Of course, there was only enough power left in it to leave him dazed, allowing the second stunner, launched at an almost impossible speed, to take him down.

While Rose was duelling Nott, Daphne moved up behind him, before pressing her wand against the back of his neck.

"Give it up Nott, you can't win." She said in an icy tone, while plucking his wand from his hand.

"Just the person I was looking for as well." Rose stated.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	20. Planning

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters attached.

Reviewers:

Dragon sword master: you couldn't review the last chapter because it was replacing the notice, which you had already reviewed.

Now, the duelling was basic for several reasons, Harry doesn't want to reveal everything he know until he faces Voldie, the only advanced, offensive magic that the JR DEs know is dark, which will get them expelled…something they are trying to avoid.

I am actually considering adding Daphne in the relationship, if I do, It wont be until near the end. While I don't believe on soul mates (too depressing), Harry and Blaise are as close to it as you can get…I'm gonna have an unusual magical effect at work soon…shortly after the DA's first battle…so if Daphne does join in, she'll have to work for his love.

Chapter 19: Planning.

"Let me get this straight." Harry said to Rose as they sat in the 'Intelligence headquarters', a comfortable, twelve foot square office with two desks and four chairs. Rose was sat behind 'her desk' while Harry was sat in front of it.

It was that evening, about four hours after Harry was ambushed.

"You got a lead on Nott, and were trying to find him, so you could question him with Legilimancy, when you bumped into Malfoy, literally, you followed him to where he ambushed me, and I know the rest about the fight."

"Right." he continued at her nod. "Now, why were you questioning Nott about being gay?"

"In the muggle world, being gay is tolerated, but in the magical world, it's looked upon as some sort of disease that needs eradicating, so if he was gay, he has had to hide it for fear of being killed, or even tortured by his father."

"And is he?"

"Why don't you tell me? You _are_ the one that taught me Legilimancy." She said with a smirk, already knowing the answer.

"May I remind you that you are the only one capable of penetrating my shields, my filters might as well not be there. And you are far better at it than me, or even Dumbledore."

"Alright, yes, he is gay, he stayed with his boyfriend this summer: twenty year old half-blood…and yes I erased the memory of me prying into his mind."

"Alright, when's his birthday?"

"February, why?"

"We'll offer him a deal, we just get information off him, after teaching him Occlumency, until Christmas. Then, after the holidays, we'll train him enough to get himself out of a fix; since I get the impression that he'd like to stay neutral. That way, if he gets compromised, he can be protected."

"I asked about his birthday because then he comes of age so his father can't force him to do anything."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Harry." The Indian girl said as she sat down next to him at lunch a few days after Halloween.

"Yes Padma?"

"I've been thinking, and you know that the DA needs to get bigger, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, anyone that joins will need to be trained from scratch."

"Uh huh." Harry agreed while wondering if the Ravenclaw prefect had been taking lessons on 'how to take as long as possible to explain something'.

"Well, I came across a handy charm while I was studying for OWLs, that will help us get everyone trained up to a decent level in very little time."

"And how does this spell help us do that exactly?"

"It compresses time."

"Excuse me?" he asked incredulously.

"It compresses time in a given space, like a room or building…even a cabinet or table."

"So…your suggesting that we put this spell on a room, and do a huge amount of training in there."

"Yeah…that's about it."

"Padma…you…are…a…genius." He praised while resisting the urge to kiss her since his girlfriend, sat on his other side, wouldn't be very happy with him. And unhappy girlfriend equals less kisses. "What kind of limitations are there on the spell?"

"It only lasts up to an hour in real time, but, depending on power, the internal time can be varied from two hours to twelve months. Also, once cast, nothing can get in or out of the area until the spell fades."

"Can the spell be cast inside of an existing compression…bubble, yeah, that works, can the spell be cast on an area already inside a compression bubble?"

"I don't see why not."

"Brilliant! Padma, do you know of a potion called 'Felix Felicis'?"

"Yes." She said faintly, while Hermione looked at Harry in shock.

"Good, as you know, the DA is going to fight, a little extra luck during said fights will be handy, so we'll make some in…four weeks."

"Harry, Felix Felicis takes 6 months to make! You can't expect someone to spend that long in compression time."

"I'm not, I may not be good at potions, but I know how to read brewing instructions…thanks to Blaise, it requires five months, three weeks, six days and eight hours to simmer, with fourteen hours make time before hand. We go into compression time, say…four weeks inside, while in there, we spend fourteen hours making it, then put it under this time compression charm for said amount of simmer time."

"Oh, you do know that that potion is hard to make?"

"Yes Hermione, the book I found it in said, and I quote; 'desperately tricky to make, and disastrous to get wrong'"

"Oh, well, what makes you think we can make it?"

Harry just smirked as he lifted the fork to his mouth, pausing before he took the bite. "It said the same thing about 'the Polyjuice potion'."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Alright, your all here because you want to fight against Voldemort. The first thing we will do is using an ability called Legilimancy; check that you are loyal to us. Not spying or otherwise revealing information to people not a part of this group."

"This isn't because we don't trust you, but we had a spy problem last year and want to ensure it doesn't happen again. Rose, Blaise, if you will." Rose and Blaise stepped forwards to begin the Legilimancy tests.

The group gathered in the room of requirement was made up of a large group of students that, if all made it in, would bring the DA up to 101 members.

It was Saturday, two weeks after the suggestion to perform time compression training had been made, the chamber of secrets was cleaned out ready the previous Saturday, and its alteration begun today.

Two hours, and three thumping headaches (Harry, Blaise and Rose) later, and the tests were complete. Returning to the raised platform at the front of the room, Harry addressed the students.

"Congratulations, welcome to the DA, you training will begin in two weeks, we will meet at the girls bathroom on the second floor at 1pm. Dismissed."

Five minutes later, once everyone but him and Blaise had left, Harry told the room to shift back to his and Blaise' room.

Moments later there was a knock on the door, opening it, Blaise found Rose, holding her head, along with Padma and Hermione, who was also holding her head.

After letting them all in, Padma spoke up. "We'll have the chamber completely set up by tomorrow evening, here is the list of supplies we'll need for four months, everything is there, potions ingredients, food, drinks, etc."

"Brilliant, there ate a few things I'd like to add to that list. Do any of you know a good shop for selling things like combat boots and webbing belts/pouches?"

"No." Padma and Rose echoed, while Hermione looked thoughtful, before speaking up.

"I don't, but my dad might. He's an ex-army dentist. He didn't do any fighting, but it was required they know how and where to get replacement supplies since the army has atrocious logistics, so the soldiers had to know where to get equipment."

"Can you write him about getting 100 pairs of combat boots, and webbing belts? I'll pay for them, but I'll need to know how much it all costs."

"Yeah, no problem."

"Good, I'll send this list off to Fred and George tomorrow, so they can get it all, I'll drop in on them on this Saturday, it's a Hogsmeade weekend, so I won't be missed." He paused, looking thoughtful.

"Padma, do you know about networks?"

"Yeah…you mean like computer networks, that sort of thing?"

"Yep, well, I think I've found a way for us to communicate silently over long distances."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Telepathy…if we can somehow put my telepathy in an object, like a stone or necklace, then we can charm the necklace so that the wearer was connected into a network made up by these stones or necklaces."

"That's a brilliant idea…I'll look into it for you."

"Thanks, that's all I ask. Now, before the Hogsmeade trip, I'd like to hold a meeting of the old DA."

"Alright, I'll arrange it."

"Thanks Hermione."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: I don't know if the make time for Felix Felicis is correct, I think it says six months in HBP, but I can't be bothered to scan through to be sure.

Quote about how difficult Felix is to make is lifted straight from HBP, Slughorn: page 178, chapter nine (Half-Blood Prince) (UK edition).


	21. Buisness

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters attached.

A/N: Chapter 6 (Sibling And Explaining Some Things) has been altered slightly upon the suggestion of _Knighton,_ I hope to have improved it a bit and made the characters more human (very little emotion was shown before).

Chapter 20: Business.

"Okay, settle down. As you all know, this is a Hogsmeade weekend, unfortunately, this also means that there is a possibility of being attacked. Now, all I can really suggest is that you be careful and be vigilant, if you s-" Harry was cut off by Rose coming in through the door with a loud bang.

"Sorry I'm late, but I've just being talking to my informant, and it appears that an attack will occur tomorrow, some time after twelve thirty."

"Elaborate on 'appears' please."

"Turns out Malfoy's been telling all of his buddies to be back at the castle by twelve thirty, or at least be out of the village by then. The way I see it, either he's holding a gathering of some sort, or there going to be an attack and his 'mummy dearest' told him to stay away from the village so he didn't get hurt."

"Alright, Rose have your informant stick to Malfoy like glue, Blaise, who are the three most powerful spell casters in the room?"

"Erm, you, Rose, and I'd say either Longbottom or Bones."

"Okay, Hannah, have we got four vials of a powerful energy elixir?"

"Yep."

"Good, at twelve fifteen, we'll all meet outside _The Three Broomsticks,_ I'll need to borrow Rose, Neville and Susan's power to help set up a ward or two, the elixir is to help us recover our energy in time for what could possibly be an attack."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry sighed, he hated shopping, and now he was stuck listening to an ex soldier drone on about the boots and belts he wanted to buy, honestly, the guy was worse than Professor Binns.

Half an hour later, a relieved looking Harry stepped out of the shop, before groaning as he realised he'd have to go back in three days to pick up the equipment.

Soon he found himself stood in an empty alley, from which he disapparated, reappearing in Diagon alley, his destination; Weasley Wizarding Wheezes.

When Harry found the shop in the nearly deserted street, he just stopped and stared. The front windows were covered in glaringly bright objects and posters, the walls were bright orange; much like the colour Ron's room was. The name of the shop appeared to be made of muggle neon lights in a shocking hot pink that clashed with the walls horribly.

After staring at it dumbstruck for a few minutes, he entered the shop, and immediately wished he had followed Ron's advice and worn sunglasses.

Tearing his eyes away from the gaudy walls and products, Harry turned his attention to the identical redhead twins, wearing identical purple suits that were rushing over with mischievous look on their faces.

Deciding that he didn't want some kind of prank being placed on him, he drew his wand and told the twins not to bother because "…I'm here with a business proposition for you."

"Harry mate," Harry couldn't tell if it was Fred or George, so he decided to refer to them as twins one and two.

"We wouldn't…" Twin two.

"Dare prank the…" Twin one.

"Son of a marauder…" Twin two.

"Who also happens…" Twin one.

"To be our silent partner." Twin two finished.

"Er…silent…partner?" Harry asked a little confused.

"Well, when you gave…"

"Us our-" Harry abruptly cut off the speaking twin.

"Can you explain without doing that whole disjointed speech thing…or speaking in stereo?"

"We can try." One twin spoke with a confused look on his face; after all, everyone loved the way they finished off each other's sentences.

"Then please explain."

"Okay, when you gave us the money to start our business, we decided to make you an equal partner in the business. But since you have little interest in pranks, we made it so that you don't have to do anything to earn your way." Twin one explained.

"Oh, well I don't want the money so you can funnel it back into research…or give it to St Mungo's. Anyway, back to the reason I am here, I've been looking at all of the different kinds of protective clothing that can be bought. I thought that, at the very least, there would be something similar to muggle body armour, but their isn't."

"So I decided that since we will be out numbered in a fight against the death eaters, inferi and dementors, we would need something like armour to level the playing field a bit."

"Okay, what do you want it to do?" Twin two asked.

"I'd like metal plating that can block the killing curse, failing that, as many high level curses as possible. I'd also like it to be shielded against blasting curses, or anything that will damage the armour plating, if you can't do that then it doesn't matter. It needs a visor of some sort with the eye pieces charmed like those glasses you gave me for my birthday…except not to those extremes. I just want to be able to see through invisibility cloaks and illusions."

"That reminds me, if possible, can you put a stealth option on it that's activated with the touch of a button…possibly on the wrist, you know, silencing spell on the mask/visor over the mouth, and on the boots as well as the joints…oh and an invisibility spell around the whole thing."

"It also needs a power source that doesn't involve the wearers magical core. Other than that, you can put what you think it needs on it…and I'm paying you for them in full."

"Okay Harry…"

"We'll get…"

"Right on it." The twins finished together.

Harry's business complete, he quickly left for Hogsmeade.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hogsmeade: 12:25 

"Has Malfoy and his cronies gone?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I only know one proximity ward, and it's vague at best, so keep your eyes open! Right, Rose, Neville, Susan, come here, do you know how to lend someone your power?"

Rose shrugged while the other two just looked confused.

"Alright, point your wands at me while saying _'Transfero Potentia'_ and concentrating on pushing your power to me."

All three of them pointed their wands at Harry, saying the words almost in unison. Beams of white light spiralled round their wands, before launching from the ends in a pulsing lance of energy that looked like it was made of searing white flames.

Harry almost collapsed from the sheer influx of energy, almost succumbing to the temptation of stealing the energy and keeping it for himself, though he managed to fight it.

Knowing he couldn't possibly contain this much energy, he channelled it all into the ward he intended to cast, murmuring the words as he pointed his wand into the air.

After what felt like hours, but was probably only a few minutes, the energy influx stopped and the ward stopped growing.

Panting, Harry waved Ron forwards, before pointing his wand at him and murmuring the last words in order to tie the wards to him.

"Merlin Harry," Ron said after being floored by the influx of information. "I see what you mean about vague, it only really tells me about groups of more than 5 people."

"Alright." Harry said after downing a powerful energy elixir. "Stay alert, there are powerful anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards that the Aurors put up, and the floo network has been shut off temporarily, so the only way death eaters are getting in is by walking, that's what the proximity is for, now we just play a waiting game, if nothing's happened by one, we'll call it a day and you can do what you want."

About five minutes later, at exactly twelve forty-one (and four seconds to be precise), Ron suddenly sat up straighter, his eyes un-focusing.

"Movement, large group…about forty to fifty people, about half a mile to the east."

"Okay, get ready, foll-" Harry was saying only to get cut off by Ron cursing.

"Damn the proximity ward has gone crazy, the death eaters are trying to disable it." Ron managed gasp out before he passed out from the mental backlash.

Harry instantly leapt into action. "Hermione, make sure he's alright. Padma, find an Auror, and raise the alarm, then get as many residents and students up to the school as possible."

"Everyone else, gather in your fire teams, disillusion each other and stick together, Teams three and four, stick to the main street, one and two, with me, stay close to the walls and don't start cursing until either I tell you to or you have no other choice."

"We are out numbered, so we have to use every advantage we have. Go!"

The DA immediately followed his orders without question.

Well except for one.

"Harry, what do we do about Ron?" Hermione hissed.

"Err, of course. Dobby." He called out.

"Master Harry Potter sir called Dobby?"

"Yes, take Ron up to the castle infirmary then get Dumbledore, tell him Hogsmeade is under attack from death eaters."

Dobby just bowed and left with Ron, moments later Harry was disillusioned and leading the DA down an alley that at least some of the death eaters were bound to come down.

A few moments after the DA fire-teams one and two had found positions to take cover in, all forty seven-death eaters entered the alley.

Harry was cursing himself for not bringing another fire-team with him as the death eaters approached their position, he knew this was going to be a short firefight, while he had the element of surprise; the death eaters had numbers and experience.

Harry raised his wand to launch the first curse of the battle, while wishing that the disillusionment would remain active after the first spell had been fired by the person under it.

"Reducto." Harry muttered while issuing the order to attack telepathically.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Johan Vladsky was a pureblood graduate of Durmstrang, and faithful follower of Voldemort.

Being a death eater, he never thought he would be in a situation that could kill him.

Now, as he was been led down a quiet, deserted street in Hogsmeade by Frank Zabini and his whore of a wife Louise Greengrass-Zabini.

Johan was in the process of fondly remembering the previous night with said Mrs Zabini, in fact he was so enthralled by his rather erotic memories that he didn't notice the beam of red light heading his way.

He did, however, notice his rib cage exploding, fragments ripping through his heart and lungs.

It took him two minutes for his brain to shut down, his last thought was one of surprise.

Johan was not only the first death eater to die at the hands of the DA, but also the first to die at the hands of Harry Potter.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry looked round, the death eaters had lost eight of their number to the first volley, and six to the second, and only now were they starting to fight back.

The DA began to slowly fall back, going from one piece of cover to another, one person covering another as they fell back in pairs, Harry being the exception as he calmly walked backwards down the alley, slowing only to duck a curse occasionally.

If a muggle was to see the scene, they would have thought that they had walked straight into a sci-fi war film, as flashes of light lanced between the two sides, explosions rocked the buildings as bursts of energy ploughed into the walls.

Glancing back and seeing the entrance to the main street nearing, Harry gave the order to retreat, causing the DA to break and run the last few meters.

Harry was quick to order them to split, group one to the right, two to the left as they burst from the alley way.

The death eaters, filled with blood lust and the need for revenge, were close on their heels.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Neville knew that his idea of warfare was thrown out of the window by the muggles over a hundred years ago, however, in the magical world, these tactics were revolutionary, especially considering that there are rarely enough people involved in the battles for them to be utilised to their full effect.

That's why he had his two teams, three (of which he was the team leader) and four, lined up on facing each other, about twenty feet on either side of the entrance to the alley.

As Harry and his teams ran out of the alley, they split up; Harry and team one went away from him, while team two headed in his direction.

As the death eaters burst from the alley, Harry ordered his teams to drop to the ground, while Neville, aided by a sonorus charm, ordered his two teams to open fire.

Moments later eight curses slammed into the death eaters, followed by another nine launched from the prone forms of Harry's teams.

The death eaters were so caught up in their blood lust, they hadn't been quick enough to raise any shields.

Four were put down during the retreat, six by Neville's teams and seven by Harry's, leaving twenty six death eaters.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Frank Zabini was pissed off, this was supposed to be a straight forward raid, get in kill a few people, get out.

Nothing was said about an ambush, let alone the fact that when they broke that ambush, it turned into a trap.

Looking round, he saw Aurors moving in on their position, if he didn't leave in the next few minutes, they were done for.

Frank was about to order the retreat when he spotted the reason he wasn't sat lavishing in his lords praise at this moment in time.

Potter.

If he didn't exist, his daughter would have taken her rightful place in the dark lords bed, but no, she had to go and run off to that little shit.

Walking forward, he levelled his wand and attacked, picking his spell carefully since he wanted to cut the brats head off.

"Severus inflammare!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry was surveying the battle, the Aurors were on their way to help, over half of the death eaters had been killed or subdued and only three in the DA had been taken out of the battle, and they would recover.

While he was surveying the battle, he never let his guard down, so when he heard the dreaded Cruciatus curse being sent his way by Mrs Zabini, he dodged to the side.

What he didn't see, or hear was the cutting flames.

But he did feel them as the tore his left arm in half just below the elbow.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: I apologise if the fighting isn't up to standard, I do plan on going back and improving it eventually.

Severus inflammare: Severus: to sever/cut, inflammare: inflame/in flames, so lit; to cut in flames


	22. Hogsmeade Hero's

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters attached.

A/N: I've spotted an error in the previous chapter; 'Frank was about to order the retreat when he spotted the reason he was sat lavishing in his lords praise at this moment in time.'

Should read: 'Frank was about to order the retreat when he spotted the reason he WASN'T sat lavishing in his lords praise at this moment in time.'

I have already gone back and changed it, along with a few other additions.

A/N 2: I'm really sorry for how short the chapter is, I did plan on a longer one, but as I can't quite put my thoughts into words yet, it may take quite a while for my to continue, so this is all I've got for now.

Reviewers:

Locathah; the whole point of me using that spell was so that…well, read and see.

Farfumsane; no not gold, too gaudy, besides, I've classified that as dark arts, and as I said before, Harry will only use that magic in battle. As for what I've got planned, you'll just have to read and see.

Chapter 21: Hogsmeade Hero's.

"Shit!" frank Zabini swore as the curse hit the brats arm, he'd been aiming for his neck.

Frank raised his wand to finish the job as Harry collapsed to his knees, staring at the smoking stump that used to be his arm.

"OBLI-" hi began, but was cut off by a volley of spells launched by Dumbledore and the Aurors, causing him to change his mind rapidly. "RETREAT!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**Hero's of Hogsmeade.**_

_By Tammy Tattler._

_Yesterday, shortly before 1:00pm, a force of over forty-five death eaters attacked Hogsmeade, however, before they could cause any damage, Harry Potter and a small group of his friends ambushed them._

_The following firefight was so fast paced that the death eaters rarely had the opportunity to use the killing curse. Being disarmed of their most deadly weapon, the death eaters did very little damage to the defending hero's._

_It is believed that only fifteen death eaters escaped, from the battle, with ten killed during the battle, thirteen in ministry holding cells, two died from their wounds and seven still critically injured._

_On the light side, one Auror was killed as the death eaters retreated, along with several injuries to our hero's, including the Boy-Who-Lived, who was unfortunate enough to have his left arm cut off below the elbow, exact details are hazy, but it appears that the curse that removed his arm also cauterised the wound._

_This has the side effect of killing the nerves, meaning that his arm cannot be reattached, nor can an artificial replacement as they need on open wound in order to be attached._

_The identities of our Hogsmeade hero's are unknown apart from Harry Potter, who appears to be their lead…_

Harry threw the paper down in disgust, trust the daily prophet to milk this for everything it could…and how could an article about over twenty people focus on one person so much.

True, he was glad that the others names have been kept secret, as their families were in enough danger as it was, without being actively hunted by Voldemort because their kids were helping the Boy-Who-Lived.

But did they have to remind him of the fact that his arm was gone for good…though Harry made a mental note to learn that spell, since it also vaporised an inch wide section of his arm, meaning that even if it could be reattached, it would have been an inch or so shorter.

Harry quickly went over the list of injuries the DA suffered; three broken legs, two broken arms, five broken ribs, one crushed cheekbone and numerous cuts and bruises.

Harry remembered Parvati discovering that she would have a permanent scar from the right side of her face near her eye, going diagonally to the bottom of her left jawbone; she just turned to her sister with a sad smile on her face and told her that at least their boyfriends couldn't get them mixed up anymore.

Harry looked across at the only other person still stuck in the hospital wing, as Ron had woken up two hours previously and had gotten away with nothing but a thumping headache, and the rest had been healed before then.

Blaise was stuck inside her own mind, it had taken a while, but the curse that had been cast on her had finally been identified a few hours ago, it was designed to be used against Occlumens, by inverting their shields and trapping them inside their own mind.

Of course, the curse could be used on other people, thanks to their natural mind shields, but it has more of an effect on Occlumens due to their enhanced shields.

Now all they could do was wait for the curse to wear off, allowing her mind shields to return to normal.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Padma, are you sure there is no way to help my brother?"

"Yes Rose, I'm sure, the arm can't be reattached, and the only spell that creates an artificial limb is dark arts. Even if Harry agreed to having one attached the ministry would have him in Azkaban faster than you could blink." She said, exasperated at the repetitiveness of the conversation.

"What about bionics?"

"You mean, like, a mechanical arm?"

"Yeah, can you copy the idea with magic?"

"I can try…but nothing like this has ever been done before, so no promises."


	23. Bonds and Training Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters attached.

Reviewers:

Wytil: I was originally going to have the sword play a big part in this, but one thing lead to another, now it'll probably only have a part as a sword, and then only towards the end…though I have got something planned for the second focus plus cc weapon at same time.

Jon: I've seen that done, unconvincingly. It could be made to work, but I doubt anything short of a nuke would down Voldie unless it was magically modified. And other things can be countered to easily (tear/sleep gas can be blocked with a bubblehead charm, etc). Besides, I've got a few modified muggle ideas that I'm going to put in.

Anonyme: it will soon.

Chapter 22: Bonds and Training Begins.

Harry was sat on his bed in the room of requirement, with his good arm wrapped around tight around Blaise, his 'bonded', as he contemplated how annoying the world was.

It had taken three days for the spell on Blaise to wear off, and after it had, she immediately leapt into Harry's arms, sobbing on his shoulder. When he calmed her down enough (two hours later) to talk about it, he discovered that she was hit just after his arm was removed, and had had that image rolling around her head for the last three days.

That night had been the best night in his life, with it ending in Blaise giving her purity to him, that was a week ago, and he still couldn't get the memory away from his thoughts.

Unfortunately for his thoughts, there was something about that memory that he wasn't sure if he wanted to remember…until today.

He'd been confused about an eerie glow that had surrounded them, after which Blaise had been able to sense his emotions, and he could sense hers even more clearly than before.

It had taken them awhile, but they found out what it was today, through sheer luck, in the diary of Rowena Ravenclaw, that Harry had removed from his family vault the day of the attack.

Harry could recall the entry clearly:

_It's two weeks since I last wrote in here, but not much has happened until today._

_Salazar was being a git again, insulting one of my muggleborns, honestly, why can't he see that the problems in the muggle world make it more important to teach muggleborns? How many less muggleborns would be killed if they knew how cast flame-freezers? Or how to defend themselves from the witch hunters?_

_But that's not anything new, just today it was my student, not Godrics…that reminds me of the thing I wanted to put in, in the first place, I just discovered an unusual magical affect, well I didn't find it, but the guy who did gave me the theory behind it and the option to name it, since he couldn't think of one anyway._

_The effect creates a bond between two people, allowing a sharing of thoughts, emotions, and abilities._

_It requires two people who are, totally in love with each other, and still virgins. Upon the first time they have sex, their magic moulds and reacts together, thus bonding them. Again I must stress that both must be completely in love, and totally loyal to each other for it to work properly, as well as virgins (your magic only interacts with someone else's like this when you lose your virginity)._

_Though, that does annoy me slightly, as me and Godric would now be bonded if not for the fact he slept with Helga about three hours after he met her, which was a year before he even met me!_

_Men!_

Harry had to smirk at the way life can change so much, but the sordid affairs of Hogwarts and women's views on men don't change at all.

Rowena had gone off on a rant about men, before getting very 'mushy' about Godric, completely forgetting about what she was meant to be doing, which was writing about the bonding.

Harry was just glad that she hadn't described what her Godric was like in bed; that would have made him puke.

Thinking about the contents of his stomach reminded him of why he was so annoyed at the world, he couldn't feed himself, Blaise had to feed him. It was so embarrassing being fed by someone else; he'd only eaten in the great hall once, taking the rest of his meals in his and Blaise's room.

He'd only eaten in the great hall once due to Malfoys taunts…who had woken up, battered and bruised, in the hospital wing the next day with no recollection of what happened to him, when he was checked for memory charms, it was discovered that there were none. His memory had just…vanished.

Harry was grateful to Rose (the only person he knew could totally remove a memory) and whoever had helped her to protect his honour, but there was no need to go that far.

The first compression time of the new DA would have been three days ago, but Blaise had postponed it as she made him let a few people down for a 'special' research project.

He was still curious to what that was, but since none the researchers were as powerful as him, they had to go for four separate hours at a week each. Meaning that there wasn't enough time for a full group compression time.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry, with Blaise, was heading for the girls toilet on the second floor, to start the first true compression time for the DA, when two things happened, one was he saw a pug dog down a corridor…a pug giving off human emotions, and two, was an excited Padma, Hermione and Rose coming running up to him and Blaise.

Quickly communicating with Blaise sent her off to…'deal' with the pug, while rose asked him to see the stump. After nervously unwrapping his arm, he showed them the mangled scaring stump.

Padma stepped forwards with a tape measure and told him that they might have found a way to replace his arm, but they would need to measure how long it would have to be so that they could make a replacement.

Nervously Harry let them measure the length of his right arm compared to the length of the stump, while diverting his eyes away from the scarred flesh.

"We'll make it during compression." Rose said as a panting Blaise ran up to them.

"Done…it's…stunned. In, 'High Q'." she breathed out.

"Great, lets head down to the chamber and get this started then."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The chamber had been totally transformed, where there had once been slimy rock, there was shiny black marble, where the statue of Salazar Slytherin had looked over they chamber, now stood a five feet high stage about forty feet across and twenty feet deep, looking up, everyone saw that the ceiling, as high as it was, was providing more than enough light to make the chamber glow.

The glow was being provided by natural looking (meaning they were obviously man-made) crystal threads that weaved together in a random pattern, like tendrils of ivy. The crystal was, unknown to those not involved in the chambers modification, channelling the power of mother earth herself, creating a glow that powerful that it reached right down to the floor, giving it an ethereal glow.

The Basilisk had been cut up for it's various parts, the skin to make special wand holsters (the skin lost a lot of it's protection in the few years since it died, making it very easily to mould into shape and enchant), the venom to be refined into the primary ingredient in a very powerful (and experimental) energy elixir. Various other parts were refined down to make as many sellable products as possible; the money made would go towards the DA's equipment.

The snake statues had been removed to make space, and the chamber as a whole was massively enlarged, meaning that many; four feet thick support pillars were required.

In all, the chamber was around three hundred meters long, by one hundred and fifty meters across, and ninety meters high.

Needless to say, the makers, Hermione, Padma, Blaise, Ginny, Neville, Susan, Ron and Harry, were immensely pleased with the effect, and surprised that Harry had enough power to force most of the transformations to work, though they didn't let him know that he had done the impossible.

Gathering the full DA group, both new and old, in front of the stage, Harry got up on the stage (pushed on by Blaise), and addressed the entire group.

"Okay, since the runes have already been powered, Padma's about to activate the time compression field. While she does that, I thought, I would tell you all a bit about what we're doing down here."

"This used to be the chamber of secrets. AND!" he had to shout over the panicked gasp that shot through the group.

"It's been altered," he continued after causing a bang with his wand to shut every one up. "Specifically for one purpose; to operate as a training ground for our group. For that, it's been transformed, completely, on either side of this stage, you will notice a door, the one on the left goes to the dorms, the one on the right goes to the equipment and potion areas."

"Now, I'm sure your wondering why me and Blaise went around getting everyone's measurements," he said while making a mental note to thank the twins for picking everything up for him. "In your dorm, which is clearly marked, you will find several sets of clothing in your size, along with a wand holster and muggle army boots."

"You will also find a belt, if you can't work out how to put it on, then come to see me, I want everyone to go get changed into your uniforms then come back here, you have ten minutes! Starting…NOW!" Harry immediately turned around and headed into his and Blaise's room, which was straight off the back of the stage.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Fifteen minutes! Not good enough, you should be able to dress in seconds! I thought switching spells were taught in first year, I gave you eight minutes just to find your rooms, thirty seconds to think of switching spells, thirty seconds to do it, and a minute to get back!"

"If we were under attack, you'd have less than two minutes warning before death eaters are swarming through the doors! Another five minutes and you, along with everyone else in the castle are all DEAD!"

Blaise just smirked at Harry, who'd of thought that the boy who lived could act so well? Of course it had taken a lot of convincing from Rose for him to agree to act like a drill sergeant, what ever that was.

"Now, in the outside world two hours will pass, but you'll be in here for two months! By the end of today, you'll curse my name, by the end of the first month, you'll all hate my guts! Just remember, you all volunteered for this."

"Now then, your schedule, you all wake up at six every morning, and at 6:15, run around the edge of this room for ten minutes, then the background healers leave to do other things, while the rest of you run for another five minutes."

"Once you've done that, you'll give me fifty push-ups, and a hundred sit-ups. Now, I understand that you pure-bloods don't know what a push-up or a sit–up is? I guess that means a demonstration."

Harry said before walking to the front of the stage and started doing push-ups, followed by sit-ups, explaining what he was doing all the time. Once he had done that, he got to his feet and asked if anyone had any complaints about what he'd told them to do so far.

No one noticed the smirk on his face.

"Yeah, I want to know what all the running and exercise is for? I thought you were going to teach us how to fight, not run from one." Daphne said after a few moments.

"How long can you duel for without stopping?"

"About ten minutes, why?"

"Why do you have to stop?"

"I get tired."

"So you have no problems with how much power you have?"

"No, I don't." she said icily.

"I can duel for half an hour before I become physically tired. So I can beat you three times over simply because I am in better physical shape than you are." He replied. "if you where in better physical shape, you would stand a far better chance against me or Death Eaters."

"THAT is why we are doing this exercising stuff. Any other objections? No? good. Once you have done all your exercises, you can go to breakfast, which ends at 7:30. after that…"


	24. Improvements

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters attached.

Reviewers:

Patwas-Potter; I was aiming for that sort of effect.

Moppl; I agree that I focus too much on the DA, but it's a huge part of Harry's life, so it gets a lot of coverage.

Now, how many death eaters actually no how to fight as a team? None of them, if they did, they would already control the magical world. The DA on the other hand, have been taught how to operate as a team to improve their chances.

I think a lot of the death eaters tactics and mentality also come from the fact that they have never been in a large scale battle where they have to track more than one target at a time. They are mostly made up of purebloods that have been taught how to DUEL, not FIGHT. The DA has been taught how to fight, not duel.

Nixinox; patience is a virtue.

Chapter 23: Improvements.

"Harry, that was Harsh." Blaise said, they had just finished their first day which had ended with a massive duel, the entirety of the old DA verses the entire group of new recruits, roués were simple, now harmful spells, stunners are to be treated as the killing curse in that if someone is hit with it, they're out until the end.

The new recruits were all out within two minutes, all being hit with at least three stunners.

The only recruit of any note was Su Li, a sixth year muggleborn Ravenclaw of Chinese decent. She'd been brought up knowing how to fight with the martial arts and swords since she was three…she had her father, a black Ronin, to thank for that.

Unfortunately, while she was fast and agile, her knowledge of combat spells was woefully lacking, she was taken down last, being hit by six stunners simultaneously…that many would have killed her if it wasn't for the fact she was so fit.

"I know…did you speak to Su Li?"

"Yeah, she'll teach us as much as she can."

"Brilliant, but there is one question that's begging to be asked."

"And what's that?"

"What do you want for your reward?"

Blaise just smirked before dragging him to their room, while hoping the silencing charms were more powerful than the ones they put on the RoR.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning at breakfast, Rose dragged Harry into his room where he found Padma, Hermione and Blaise waiting for him.

"We…we don't know if it'll work, but we think it will, so…here you go." Hermione said nervously, before handing Harry a simple ebony box.

Looking at it suspiciously for a second, Harry put the box on the bed, where he lifted the lid and gasped at the contents.

A silvery-white mechanical arm.

Harry gently lifted it out of the box while Hermione listed its properties. "A solid, pure titanium casing, with a specially made blood crystal in the palm…made with the combined blood of yours and Blaise's magical animagus forms. Inside is a magical core of yours, Blaise's and Rose's magical form's feathers, hairs, tears, and Blood."

"The core, combined with the Blood crystal should make it possible to cast through the arm. Movement is provided by modified muggle electrical motors and servos, along with a specially made system for interpreting what you want it to do…it picks up the information that stops at the dead nerves, before it reaches said nerves, this allows it to move without live nerves to attach to."

"It has a strength of roughly five times that of a normal human, so be careful with it."

"Okay." He absently said while staring at the arm in awe. "Erm…how do I attach it? There are no straps or anything to hold it on."

"Harry, are you a wizard or not?" Hermione asked. "Put your stump in the end, the arm will then attach itself to the stump and…Erm, mould into the skin and bone."

"Mould?"

"You see that the arm goes to about three inches above the elbow? Well, that is going to…join with the skin and some of the elements in your body to make a steel-like alloy that holds the arm on the skin. Inside it, it'll do the same to the scar tissue and, the, Erm, bone." She finished uncomfortably.

"Will it hurt?"

"Yes…a lot."

"Will it stay attached permanently, or can it be removed?"

"It'll only be permanent if we bond it to you."

"Okay." Harry said before placing his stump in the arm, taking a deep breath and bracing himself for the pain.

He let out a sigh of disappointment when nothing happened after a few moments.

Then all he knew was pain before he blacked out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry came to in a bright white room that had an antiseptic smell much stronger than the one in madam Pomfrey's hospital wing.

Chamber Hospital Wing…or CHOW as it had been dubbed for short.

His first thought was 'what is it with me and hospital wings?', his second thought was, 'why does my arm hurt?'

Then the memories hit.

Struggling into a sitting position, he carefully pulled the cover away from his left arm, revealing the beautiful silvery-white artificial limb…that didn't feel artificial at all; in fact it was feeling pain, which should be impossible.

The pain soon receded though as he saw some of the outer plating slide back into place after repairing a tiny piece of damage inside the arm that it must have received as he thrashed in pain.

Looking around, Harry spotted their second healer, Susan Bones, heading his way.

"Morning Harry." She greeted while she ran some diagnostic spells over him.

"Morning, how long was I out?"

"Over 22 hours, morning run starts in a few minutes, so I thought I'd come see if your fit enough to join in, or if you'll have to be strapped in to stop you from hurting yourself."

"Oh…what about lessons yesterday?"

"Postponed, they just broke them up into fire teams before teaching them about teamwork."

"Okay…how many teams are there?"

"24 fire teams, organised into 8 squads of 3 teams. They are split into three groups, blue, green and red. Red has two squads in, the others have three." Susan recited from memory…in Hermione's exact tone of voice, meaning that she'd told Susan to tell him.

"Did 'Herms' tell you what was wrong with me?"

"Yes. Your arm bonded itself straight to you when it shouldn't have, they think the core was too powerful and too perfect for you that it overloaded the arms systems, damaged a lot of them, then rebuilt them hundreds of times better and more efficient. It wasn't meant to be able to self repair, but it can now, it's even stronger than before…you could punch through a concrete wall without even trying…those are just some of the benefits, the rest will be discovered over time."

"Okaaaay. So that means I can leave then?"

"Yes."

"Brilliant." He said as he hopped out of bed, only to discover that he was only wearing his boxers…causing Susan's eyes to grow as big and round as galleons, and her cheeks to turn beet red before she covered her eyes and began stuttering about his clothes being under the bed before she turned around and ran for the door.

Harry had just turned around to get his clothes, so he failed to see Susan take one last peek before running off with one last thought on her mind 'You two are so lucky'.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry entered the main chamber just in time for the beginning of the morning run, deciding that he was feeling more energetic than usual, he set off at a dead sprint in an attempt to test himself.

He made it round the chamber twice before deciding that his lungs couldn't cope with much more and settled into a fast jog for the rest of the fifteen minutes.

Once the time was up, he got down on his human hand, wrapping his artificial one behind his back and did as many one-handed push-ups as possible.

At 100 he decided that he should move to sit-ups if he wanted any breakfast.

At 200 sit-ups, he decided that he was too hungry to wait any longer for food.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Blaise, the 'arm-team' and me would like a word with you, so please hurry up with the exercises." Susan said, interrupting Blaise's admiration of the changes to her bonded.

"Sure, I can't do anymore though, so I'll come now." She replied while getting up to go speak to them.

Upon reaching the breakfast tables in the centre of the chamber, she sat between Rose and Padma facing away from Harry so she could stay concentrated on the conversation.

"So…what's this about?" Blaise began very…eloquently.

"The arm's changed Harry…not his personality, I don't think, but physically, well…" Rose started.

"I don't know just how good a shape he was in before, but he's now in peak physical condition…or at least peak for a normal person, I'd bet that he could get even better, especially considering his metamorphic abilities have been unlocked." Susan said with a pink tinge to her cheeks.

"Do you think he realizes that he hasn't got his glasses on, or that his eye colour changes to the same colour as the ones he's looking into?" Hermione asked.

"No, a metamorph can't tell when they make a change like that…at least not without training." Rose said.

"I thought you were still locked."

"I was until a few days ago."

"Okay, Susan, you mentioned his physical fitness. Anything else you can tell us about."

"His energy levels have sky rocketed, physical and magical. Do you all know how a person's magic is measured?"

"No." They all murmured…well all apart from Hermione, but she knows everything so there's nothing new there.

"Okay then, everyone, even muggles, have a MEL, or Magical Energy Level, and a MAL, or Magical Access Level. The MEL is measured in SMU (Standard Magical Units), and the MAL is measured in SMUPS (Standard Magical Units Per Second). The average MEL is between 200,000 and 300,000 SMU."

"Muggles have a MAL of less than 2 SMUPS, squibs are less than 10 SMUPS. Even the most basic of spells, like Lumos, take more than 10 SMUPS to cast, but are maintained at about 1 SMUPS. To be accepted at Hogwarts, you have to have an MAL of 200 SMUPS or more. The average MAL of a witch or wizard is about 400 SMUPS."

"Harry used to have an MEL of 35,000 SMU, he now has one of 1,000,000 SMU, that's more than Voldemort and Dumbledore's 950,000. His MAL used to be about 350 SMUPS; it's now about 1,000 SMUPS compared to Dumbledore's 850 and Voldemorts 950."

She paused to allow for the gasps of shock to go round the small group.

"How? That sort of an increase requires rituals, not just dark ones, but truly black ones that need human sacrifices." Hermione asked in shock.

"my guess is that he was under some magical blocks. I'm not sure if you know or not, but when a powerful child is born, there parents usually put powerful blocks on their magic, restricting both MEL and MAL to more average levels. The blocks usually have a failsafe in them so that in certain circumstances they temporarily shut down, allowing full access to their magic, which explains why Harry could overpower Voldemort after the third task."

"And his Patronus, that takes 450 to cast and 50 to maintain." Blaise agreed

"Which means that he has just destroyed the blocks which would have disintegrated at 17 anyway."

"What does this mean for his spell power?" Hermione asked, worried about everyone's safety.

"Nothing, the spell automatically regulates the power for him…though he can put more power into his spells at will."

"Good, so, what do we do about him?"

"Rose teaches him about his morphing, I'll teach him about power boosting." Susan suggested.

"Okay…why do you know so much about power levels and such?"

"My aunty removed the ones that my parents put on me this summer."

"Okay."

"Blaise?" Susan asked.

"Yes?"

"Why did you have silencing charms around your room?"

Blaise blanched, Harry had screamed that loud before he passed out that he tore through the silencing charms around their room, causing the DA to come running.

"Why?" she asked.

"Cause from the glimpse of Harry I got this morning, I can make a few guesses."

"It took you till this morning to work it out?" Hermione asked in shock.

"Well he's the first boy to make me think those thoughts."

"Susan, no one is that innocent."

"Padma, she said 'boy', your-" Rose said with a strange glint in her eyes.

"I'm bi. I like boys fine, I've just never been attracted to one before."

"I don't blame you, were all ugly creatures." Harry said as he slipped into a seat opposite Blaise and between Hermione and Susan, causing Susan to go bright red then sheet white.

"How much did you hear?" she squeaked out.

"Since you explained just how powerful I was."

"So you heard about…about…" Susan stuttered nervously.

"Your preferences? Yes. But…" he said, before leaning over and whispering something in her ear, causing her to go wide eyes as she moved her stare from her plate to Rose.

Harry just leaned back and said that she had to think about that. Before tucking in to a huge breakfast.


	25. Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters attached.

AN: just spotted an error in the previous chapter, Harry's old MEL should be 350,000, not 35,000.

Reviewers:

Korrd; I wasn't very subtle with that hint about Rose's…preferences. Though I have to admit, that wasn't my original intention, I just found that it fit, what with her being so passionate about homosexuals when she tells Harry about Nott. I have to agree with what you said about MJ and BBs.

Silverscale; it doesn't take a lot of imagination, just think about the revelations made about Susan's preferences.

Nixinox; I haven't heard that one before. Yes she is.

Chapter 24: Revelations.

Harry smiled down at the DA from where he was stood on the stage; they were in their fire teams duelling against another team.

Over the last two months the DA had excelled, while still being far from the best that they can be, they were good enough for now.

It looked like they were dancing as each team member instinctively knew where their team mates were as they ducked, dodged and weaved around each other in an attempt to gain an advantage over the other team.

Harry shifted his focus to the battle going on between his two favourite teams, one, because it had exceeded all expectations, the other because it contained Blaise and his sister.

The two healers were stood next to him, as they waited to be needed…though Susan, Harry noticed, struggled to stop her eyes from wandering to Rose, and flinching every time she was nearly hit.

Harry's mind wandered to his lessons with Rose on morphing, he was shocked to discover that she truly did have total control…or at least would after she had learnt how to control it. She could change everything except her internal organs.

And, as the male reproductive organ was outside the body, she would eventually be able to duplicate it, completely.

Harry mentally shuddered at the thought of Rose being male and female at the same time, it was, for lack of a better term, disturbing.

Over the past two months, Rose and Susan had been caught playing tonsil tennis with each other more than once, causing the more traditional purebloods to shun them, until Harry had bellowed himself hoarse about idiotic predjudices and the reasons behind the war.

Harry had to admit that having his sister going out with a girl was weird, but he was more comfortable with it than he would be if she were with a lad. He supposed it was because a girl wouldn't use her for sex, and then ditch her like most lads would.

At one point, Harry had been worried that they were taking their relationship to fast, so he had taken them aside separately and had a talk with them about waiting. It slowed them down for three hours before they were attached at the lips again, so Harry wouldn't be surprised if Rose had to start teaching Susan about controlling metamorphic abilities.

Harry was drawn out of his thoughts by a shout of triumph as he saw that Ginny's team had just overpowered Neville's.

Meaning that only Daphne and Blaise's teams were left. Looking at his watch, Harry saw that they had been going at it for half an hour. Daphne's team was down to her and Su Li, and they were exhausted, but never gave up. Blaise's team was down to her and Rose, the four best duellers in the DA besides himself in a test of stamina.

By now, they had drawn the majority of the DA into watching them fight, they all knew that it would be either Rose or Su Li left standing at the end, so everyone was surprised when Blaise went on the offensive, causing Su Li to stumble and fall at the sudden change in tactics, allowing Rose to stun her, which in turn was a mistake because she stood still to do it, allowing Daphne to take her down with a silent stunner.

Daphne went back on the offensive after she reflected several spells sent at her, Blaise dove away from them, before leaping to her feet and using a tactic Harry had used once when he proved his abilities to the DA by taking on three teams at once…and winning.

Blaise stopped dodging, and instead of shielding, she started casting spells at Daphne's ones. Each spell neutralised an opposing spell, causing them to disintegrate into thin air, then after a few moments, Blaise, obviously tired switched to shouting the incantations.

Daphne was caught unaware as her spells seamed to reverse on her, causing five different spells to impact on Daphne's body: two bone breakers (one leg, three ribs), and three Sectumsempra curses (one bicep, one hip and one cheek).

Blaise finished her off with a stunner before she passed out herself due to exhaustion.

Blaise had launched each spell twice (the second one silently), meaning that the first one countered the other spell clearing the way for the second one to continue.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The day after the fights, Harry gathered the whole DA around the door into the chamber before speaking up.

"Okay, the time compression field with collapse in about twenty minutes. We'll meet back here after the Christmas holidays that start in…five days, everyone goes home on Friday. Padma has a way for everyone to stay in contact, if you, or a place that your at is attacked, give us a shout and I'll be along to help as much as I can."

After Harry finished, he held up a pendant on a fine silver chain. The pendant was a silver antipodean opaleye (smooth scaled dragon – no horns/spikes) that was biting its own tail; it's head at the bottom of the circle it formed. It's wings reached above its body and connected at the tips, forming a hoop for the chain. Inside the circle formed by the body of the dragon was an eye formed by fine silver threads, with a red gemstone forming the slit pupil.

"This Pendant, will, as long as you wear it, allow you to telepathically communicate with anyone else wearing one, it took Padma until about five days ago to develop it, and the past five days to make enough for everyone in the DA." Harry said as he began to pass them out, only stopping as a shimmer passed over the walls telling Harry that the time bubble had collapsed.

Once everyone had a pendant, and had all left, Harry sealed the chamber, covered his new arm with his robes, and prepared to face his return to society.

Just before he left the girls bathroom, he found Daphne leaning against the wall, head bowed as her mask slid onto her face, all traces of emotion fading away.

"You all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, just not ready to openly defy them."

"You don't have to yet. We removed any memory of you helping us doing the only time you did openly defy them."

"Good, that means I might as well put myself to some use then." She said before the last traces of emotion shut down and she turned on her heal and left.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That night, Harry sat in the great hall for diner, eating with only his right hand.

Feeling two pairs of eyes on him, he looked up to see the sneering, hate filled eyes of Draco Malfoy, and the curious eyes of Pansy Parkinson.

Harry realised in that moment that she was smarter than she let on and had begun connecting the dots; he was sat at dinner for the first time in a week (to them), he looked and acted more confident than ever before.

She knew something had happened about his arm that had cheered him up.

Ten minutes later someone walked up behind Harry, and it didn't take long before they made their prescience known.

"Potter, if you let me have your sister, then I might just convince the dark lord to take your other arm instead of killing you."

"Malfoy, shut up, go away and grow some balls. Perhaps if you grow them bigger than pin heads, they might just drop so you don't have to insult everyone in such a girly voice." Harry replied coolly, keeping his left arm hidden.

Then Malfoy did something very stupid; he drew his wand on Harry.

In a fraction of a second, Harry had blocked the incoming curse with his new arm, drawn his wand and blasted Malfoy into the wall.

The hall was silent as Harry rose to his feet and walked off.

Rose got up to follow him, stopping only to kick Malfoy in the stomach, before running after Harry.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

On Monday, Harry had a special lesson that everyone in the year had to attend after lunch.

The lesson was apparently customarily taught by the deputy head in sixth year and was where everyone discovered what special abilities they had.

"Everyone will empty a vial of this potion," McGonagall said as she held up a vial of a disgusting murky green potion. "On a sheet of parchment, then, taking a pin, I trust you can transfigure them yourself, place two drops of blood on the same piece of parchment. I will be around to check on the results."

Harry did as he was told and about three seconds after he placed his blood on the parchment, he began receiving a list of his abilities.

Name: Harry James Potter.  
Parseltongue.  
Empathy.  
Animagus – Gryffin, Phoenix, and Panther.  
Metamorphmagus – Hair, eyes, height and weight.  
Telepathy.  
Love Bond – Blaise Louise Zabini.  
Mage Sight.  
Unknown – Left Arm.  
Natural Leader.

"Impressive Mr. Potter, though I must enquire how you came into possession of a love bond between yourself and Ms Zabini?"

"I'm afraid, professor, that the answer to that is confidential."

"Hmm, if you get her pregnant before you graduate, I'll skin you alive." She warned quietly.

"Yes professor." he answered quietly, more than a little scared at the look in McGonagall eyes. "Um, professor, what's 'Natural Leader?'"

"That's not a magical ability. However, it is merely proof that you are born to lead people." She answered before moving on.

Harry glanced back at the parchment to see more words forming:

Max. MEL: 1,000,000 SMU  
Max. MAL: 1,000 SMUPS  
Max. MRR: 65 SMUPH

Professor McGonagall stepped back up to the front and began speaking again. "There are some unusual abilities in this year. Now, if it hasn't already, it should stat to list everyone's power levels. MEL is how much magic there is in your blood, MAL is how much magic you can channel into your nerves every second, and MRR is how fast your body recharges the magic you use."

"Average MEL is around 200,000 to 300,000, while average MAL is around 400. Average MRR is 40. I'm going to come around class to see what your power levels are like."

"Professor," a hated voice spoke from the Slytherin section. "Why don't we read them out to loud so you don't have to waste your time coming round."

In that moment Harry could quite easily kill Malfoy. His MEL and MAL was top secret.

'Professor, they'll report my power level back to Voldemort if I read it out loud.'

"Okay Mr. Malfoy, but only if you ALL swear an oath to not tell anyone outside this room."

Everyone agreed and swore their oath, causing them to begin with Malfoy since he made the suggestion.

Harry quickly opened a telepathic link with Rose and told her to write down everything she can hear through him.

Slytherin:

Malfoy:  
MEL: 350,000.  
MAL: 450.  
MRR: 45.

Parkinson:  
MEL: 400,000.  
MAL: 475.  
MRR: 40.

Daphne:  
MEL: 450,000.  
MAL: 450.  
MRR: 38.

Bulstrode:  
MEL: 300,000.  
MAL: 300.  
MRR: 35.

Moon:  
MEL: 250,000.  
MAL: 400.  
MRR: 40.

Nott:  
MEL: 300,000.  
MAL: 400.  
MRR: 40.

Blaise:  
MEL: 500,000.  
MAL: 450.  
MRR: 45.

Crabbe:  
MEL: 250,000.  
MAL: 300.  
MRR: 35.

Goyle:  
MEL: 250,000.  
MAL: 300.  
MRR: 35.

Ravenclaw:

Lisa Turpin:  
MEL: 300,000.  
MAL: 450.  
MRR: 40.

Padma:  
MEL: 350,000.  
MAL: 450.  
MRR: 43.

Morag McDougal:  
MEL: 350,000.  
MAL: 400.  
MRR: 40.

Su Li:  
MEL: 400,000.  
MAL: 500.  
MRR: 46.

Mandy Brocklehurst:  
MEL: 300,000.  
MAL: 400.  
MRR: 40.

Terry Boot:  
MEL: 250,000.  
MAL: 400.  
MRR: 40.

Stephen Cornfoot:  
MEL: 300,000.  
MAL: 400.  
MRR: 40.

Michael Corner:  
MEL: 250,000.  
MAL: 350.  
MRR: 35.

Kevin Entwhistle:  
MEL: 200,000.  
MAL: 300.  
MRR: 30.

Anthony Goldstein:  
MEL: 275,000.  
MAL: 375.  
MRR: 40.

Sally-Ann Perks  
MEL: 300,000.  
MAL: 400.  
MRR: 40.

Hufflepuff:

Hannah:  
MEL: 325,000.  
MAL: 450.  
MRR: 40.

Susan:  
MEL: 800,000.  
MAL: 750.  
MRR: 50.

Justin Finch-Fletchley:  
MEL: 300,000.  
MAL: 400.  
MRR: 40.

Wayne Hopkins:  
MEL: 300,000.  
MAL: 400.  
MRR: 40.

Megan Jones:  
MEL: 275,000.  
MAL: 400.  
MRR: 40.

Ernie Macmillan:  
MEL: 250,000.  
MAL: 300.  
MRR: 40.

Eloise Midgen:  
MEL: 200,000.  
MAL: 250.  
MRR: 25.

Gryffindor:

Hermione:  
MEL: 350,000.  
MAL: 500.  
MRR: 48.

Neville:  
MEL: 775,000.  
MAL: 725.  
MRR: 50.

Lavender:  
MEL: 350,000.  
MAL: 450.  
MRR: 40.

Parvati:  
MEL: 350,000.  
MAL: 450.  
MRR: 43.

Dean:  
MEL: 300,000.  
MAL: 400.  
MRR: 40.

Seamus:  
MEL: 325,000.  
MAL: 400.  
MRR: 40.

Ron:  
MEL: 400,000.  
MAL: 450.  
MRR: 42.

Harry:  
MEL: 1,000,000.  
MAL: 1,000.  
MRR: 65.

Harry smirked, he hadn't even read his out, he just handed it to McGonagall who nearly fainted at the levels she saw, she'd nearly passed out when she heard Susan and Neville's power levels.

Harry looked across at Malfoy who looked like he'd swallowed a lemon and a chilli at the same time; that hadn't gone as planned, Malfoy thought he was the most powerful person in the school, now he discovers that he's nothing compared to Harry.

Harry was curious to find out what his friends abilities were, but he would have to wait until they let out for dinner.


	26. A Test

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters attached.

A/N: this chapter is longer than normal cause my internet was down, it's back now, and I've just spent several hours going through the 380 e-mails waiting for me.

I believe someone asked ages ago if I was planning on bringing Daphne in for a ménage et trios, well you'll get your definitive answer this chapter.

Also this chapter contains something that will have little effect on this story, but will have a major effect on the sequel…if I write it.

Which reminds me:

**WARNING:** this Chapter contains mentions of rape, if you are easily offended, sickened, disgusted, etc, then _do not read_.

This chapter also contains mentions of/references to (no specific details) sex and threesomes, do not read if you hate/dislike/are sickened by or offended by that sort of thing.

Note! After this chapter the sexual references is going to decrease, and at no point will it become graphic.

Reviewers:

Korrd; I plan on writing a sequel, but all I'll say on it is that it won't be the peaceful post-Voldemort world that the characters are hoping for.

Black Sky 05; it is now a part of him, so it is effectively a human arm with super powerful abilities and a titanium skin…it's even body temperature to touch, not the cold that you'd think. But again, because of that, it has got limitations, for example, if someone binds Harry's powers _now_ it also binds the arms powers.

Jarno; most of the spells that aren't ancient, or ritual magic have a maximum drain of less than 450, however, the advanced ones are considered advanced because of their complexity, not their power drain, i.e. the protean charm has a drain only fractionally higher that that of the levitation charm, but can only be done by a few people, including Hermione, because it is so complex and hard to perform. So knowledge and brains go farther than you'd think.

FrequencyQueen; who said Malfoy was planning on being the one to tell Voldemort?

Chapter 25: A Test.

"So, 'Mione, what abilities you got?" Ron asked as they left the room.

"Just animagus." She said frowning in disappointment. "And I'm a 'natural researcher', what ever that is. I've never found anything like that in the books I've read."

"It means you're a natural at researching, I'm a natural leader. They're not magical abilities, though they effect our magic, for example, people are compelled to do as a natural leader tells them, even if it's only a suggestion, you read faster than normal and retain information better than normal people." Harry said as he reached the group.

"How the hell did you know that?"

"McGonagall gave me some weird answer when I asked what a 'natural leader' was, so as soon as the class ended I grabbed one of the books at the back of the room that was on abilities. So what's everyone else got?"

"The only abilities I've got that's actually mine is the panther animagus and mage sight, the rest are Harrys."

"You two share a love bond?"

Harry just looked at Hermione incredulously.

"Why is it that me and Blaise are the only ones that have to find out about Love Bonds in a thousand year old diary of a woman that hated every man on the planet but one?"

"Well, when I was introduced to the magical world, I asked professor McGonagall if soul mates existed, she told me that they didn't, but it was possible for a love bond to form. She then went into detail of what happens and said that she used to share one with her husband before he died in the first war."

"Mum and Dad share one." Ron stated.

"Oh. Everyone else, your abilities?"

"Timber wolf and master strategist." Ron said.

"A, Erm, a badger, empathy and enhancer." Neville said.

"Longbottom's a badger? Ha, pathetic." Malfoy sneered from behind Neville.

Harry's eyes unfocused for a second before he looked at Malfoy with a smirk.

"You haven't seen a badger up close, have you? Well they have these huge claws that are perfect for ripping small animals, like _ferrets_, apart." Harry smirked as Malfoy stormed off with a scowl on his face.

"Harry, isn't the ferret thing getting a little old?"

"Hermione, the ferret thing just got a whole new lease of life."

"Excuse me?"

"Take a guess at Malfoys animagus form."

"No way, no way!" Ron said after a few seconds of thought. "he's a ferret?"

"A snow white albino ferret." Harry nodded.

"Daphne?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah. You got to love that girl."

"Do you?"

"Erm, I didn't mean that like it sounded Blaise, honey." Harry said with a terrified look on his face.

"It better not have, 'cause if it did…" she trailed off as she stepped closer, then lifted her knee and brought it to a stop an inch from his crotch. "You'll know about it."

Harry just sighed with relief as she returned to her usual position by his side.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Wormtail, what do you have to report?" a high pitched voice hissed in question.

"My L…L, Lord I snuck into the abilities l, lesson as ordered. The Potter boy I…I, is more powerful than thought."

"How powerful?" the voice hissed, a note of warning in it now.

"1,000,000, 1,000, and 65 my L…L. Lord."

"Crucio!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry woke with a start, pain lancing through his scar. Wondering how Voldemort could be affecting him through his Occlumency shields, he slipped into a meditative state, not noticing the worried ice-blue eyes that were watching him.

Inside his mind, he discovered that his Occlumency filters had been deteriorating, looking back, he realised that he had been neglecting them since Blaise and him had first had sex.

Harry quickly repaired them before slipping back into consciousness.

"Voldemort knows how powerful you are doesn't he?" was the first thing he heard.

"Yes, how do you know?"

"I heard felt and saw everything you did." she answered.

"Have you been neglecting your Occlumency shields too?" he asked, causing Blaise's eyes to widen before she slipped into meditation.

Harry just smirked, it was good to know that he could please her to the point that she actually forgot to maintain her Occlumency shields.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So…what's everyone doing over Christmas?" Harry asked the group that was sat in the RoR. There was him, Blaise, Rose, Susan, Ron, Hermione, Padma, Su Li, Neville, Luna, and Daphne.

"I stay here." Su Li, who, despite coming to Hogwarts for the last five and a half years, still couldn't speak English properly, in the months they had known her, they had discovered that her family had fled china when her mother got pregnant with her little sister when she was nine.

"Me and Parv are going home." Padma.

"I haven't seen my parents in ages so I'm going home, and Susan's coming with me." Rose.

"Me and Ginny are staying." Ron.

"I'm staying too." Hermione.

"I'm going home to see daddy." Luna.

"I'm going home as well." Neville.

"Me and Blaise are staying."

"Harry, can I talk to you about that privately?" Daphne said more than a little nervously.

"Yea, sure." He said, getting up to speak with her in a more secluded area, Blaise following him after Daphne gave her a nod.

"I'm stuck here," Daphne began. "The dark lord expects me to perform a loyalty test of some kind, but I don't know for sure what it is."

"But you have an idea?"

"An attack on either of you. If it is, I can help you to stop it, if it isn't, I'll try to warn you as quick as possible."

"That's all I ask."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Christmas holidays were the DA's chance to relax, the only really tense bit was on Christmas day when rumours of an attack were circulating, luckily the rumours were unfounded.

Today was boxing day, and Harry was walking alone down one of the little used corridors on thethird floor, thinking back to the previous day. He had gotten loads of presents, far more than he thought he would.

Apart from the usual presents, he got one from every member of the DA, the Phillipsons, Rose, and most of the order…along with a pile of them from Blaise.

Harry was brought out of his musings when he sensed another person behind him, someone thinking malevolent thoughts.

Spinning around, he failed to react in time to avoid the irreversible stunner that struck him in the chest.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Oh, look, Potty's awake." A screeching voice said from above him, causing his eyes to snap open.

A moment later, Harry realised that he couldn't move anything below his neck, all he could feel was a tingle in his muscles as he tried to move, not even his arm would respond. Next he decided to try and force himself to move with magic.

But he couldn't, his magic wouldn't respond. Looking up, he saw a stark naked Bellatrix LeStrange standing over him, as he realised that he was naked.

"What the hell did you do to me?" he managed to wheeze out with barely responsive lungs.

"I cast a curse that is a favourite of my husbands, it stops your muscles from responding and temporarily blocks all of your access to magic. It's usually used by death eaters to rape witches as their accidental magic would otherwise stop them. But I've found another use for it."

"You see, I want an heir, and since my husband is impotent after all those years in Azkaban, and the dark lord is too, after his separation from a body, I thought to my self, who should I have impregnate me."

"That question plagued me until the bound young man in front of me hit me with the Cruciatus curse, then, weeks later, humiliated me. I knew, then, whom I wanted, and your power levels only sweetened the deal. I considered asking the dark lord for permission, but I knew he wouldn't give it. He wants you to suffer, and having a child might bring you some level of joy."

"So I took this opportunity, when it came, Greengrass and Parkinson are due to take a loyalty test, so I suggested to the dark lord that they rape you, of course, with me here to supervise and provide them with contraceptive potions. Of course, I downed a fertility potion when no one was looking." She held up an empty vial to prove her point, he could see that it had the normal silver colour of a fertility potion clinging to the sides of the vial, but couldn't see if it had any swirls in.

"What kind of fertility potion?" he asked; there were three that he knew of, one that just increased fertility (plain silver), and two that increased fertility while restricting certain sperm. One stops the male (pink swirls), the other female (blue swirls); only allowing the opposite to fertilise the egg.

"Naturally, I want a daughter. Of course, the girls have no clue about what they'll have to do, so any spies you may have wouldn't have been able to tip you off, this is a test of loyalty after all."

While she was talking, Harry was trying to get into contact with anyone in the DA, it turned out that his amulet required access to his magic to work, and his telepathy needed magic to power it, he couldn't even contact Blaise as he needed his magic to push a message across the bond. His empathy however, didn't need any magic to operate as a persons emotions give off tiny amounts of magic that an Empath can pick up and interpret.

So Harry could feel Bellatrix's constantly increasing arousal, and couldn't stop his body from reacting to it.

When Bellatrix finished speaking and straddled him, he couldn't do anything except close his eyes and bare it. Though he had to admit it wasn't as bad as one would think.

Two hours later and a thoroughly satisfied Bellatrix got off of Harry to send a letter summoning Daphne and Pansy Parkinson to fulfil the test. Harry had discovered, to his disgust, that Bellatrix hadn't had intercourse since she was put in Azkaban, and needed fifteen years of sexual cravings to satisfy.

While Bellatrix was waiting for the girls to arrive, she kept muttering to herself about dirty passages and crawling through them, leading Harry to assume that she had used one of the secret passages to get into the school, he'd have to do something about that.

A few minutes after the letter had been sent, Harry felt someone, Daphne, sending a telepathic call to him, but he couldn't respond to the warning that she'd just been summoned.

In the moments after that he felt a worried person and a terrified one enter the corridor, as they arrived outside the room, it became two shocked and confused people.

"Bellatrix? What are you doing?" Parkinson asked, a now dressed Bellatrix had just stepped out and closed the door so they couldn't see what was inside the room.

"As you know, you're here to perform your loyalty test, and until you hand over your wands, I'll consider you un-loyal."

"Fine." Daphne said as she handed over her wand.

"This one is for…Parkinson. And this one is for Greengrass."

"What's the difference?"

"It doesn't matter Greengrass, but if you want to take it up with the dark lord, be my guest."

"N…no, that won't be necessary."

"What kind of potion are they?"

"Are you still questioning the dark lords orders?"

"N…n. no."

"Good, if you must know, they are contraceptives."

"If you intend on letting someone defile me, then you might as well kill me, because I wont agree to it."

"Who said he'll be the one to do the defiling? There is a man in there; his magic is bound and his muscles unresponsive. Rape him, I'll be watching to make sure you do it properly."

Harry was confused by the feelings he was picking up off Parkinson, he could feel reluctance to do this, and determination to prove herself loyal for her blackmailers? Off Daphne, the emotions were easier to interpret, he could sense her desire to turn and run.

Then the door was pushed open and the girls followed Bellatrix into the room, not a single emotion registered on the girls faces, though Harry, who'd come to recognise masks, knew that they were completely horrified, and that was with out listening to his empathy, he could tell that Parkinson was horrified that whatever she did, she would be hunted down for what they wanted her to do to him; rape him and it would be the DA, leave and it's the death eaters.

Daphne was something else, she was on the verge of giving in to her own carnal desires, but didn't want to betray both him and Blaise like that, but also wanted to make herself more useful to him, as a spy. As she caught his eyes, she opened a two-way telepathic channel, using her own magic to powerboth ends,between herself and Harry.

'What do I do Harry?'

'Call for help.' He answered while looking at where her DA amulet rested under her shirt.

"Parkinson you first." Bellatrix said with a smirk, she was enjoying this, and, Harry sensed, aroused…again.

'What do I do when it's my turn? I can't fight off an armed witch without my wand.'

'Stall for as much time as you can, only give in if you have to.'

As a now naked pansy Parkinson straddled Harry, she leaned down to his ear, and whispered, just loud enough for him to hear, "TD, Tell ICQ that BQ is sorry for doing this to her man, but needs to be trusted." Harry was shocked; those were code names that Blaise and Rose had come up with for the intelligence section, so that if one of the spies were discovered, they wouldn't be able to identify anyone else.

Rose was Fab, or, if you drop the A, FB, which are the initials of Susan's nickname for her: Fire Bug. Nott was Negative, as he has a negative name. Harry was TD, or Top Dog, which is a term never before used in the magical world, especially for a leader. Blaise was ICQ, which stands for Icy Queen, and a new spy that Blaise was blackmailing, by holding their pug animagus form against them was BQ, or as Harry now guessed, Bitch Queen.

The names may have been simple, but unless you played word games, they would be next to impossible to work out.

Pansy Parkinson was the new spy, and was definitely smarter than she let on if she could work that out.

She then said a bit louder, to cover for what she was doing: "Consider yourself lucky Potter, you get to take my virginity."

"You're a virgin?" Daphne said incredulously from next to the door.

"Yes."

"What happened to sleeping with the entire Quidditch team after every match since you were twelve?"

"They made that up, not me." She snapped back, before she turned back to Harry and gave him a pointed look, just mouthing, 'don't forget' before she started.

25 minutes later, and Parkinson was done, given back her wand, and left, 5 minutes after that, Bellatrix had just gotten Daphne to begin getting undressed, when her head jerked to the door.

All she said was; "Shit." Before she pulled out a portkey and vanished, dropping Daphne's wand in the process. Daphne quickly pulled her clothes on and covered Harry's private parts before the door flew open and Blaise, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Su Li burst into the room, wands drawn.

Only to find Harry laid on the floor with his robe draped over his waist and Daphne slumped against the wall, taking deep breaths, as if she was calming herself, and avoiding Blaise's eyes.

"Daphne, what did they do to him?" Blaise asked in a panic as she knelt next to him, unable to feel anything over the bond.

"He's awake, he'll be alright physically, if you can lift the curse she put on him, that is."

"What curse?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know what it's called, but it's bound his magic and stopped his muscles from working."

"Oh god." She said in shock as she knelt next to him and began waving her wand in a complex movement over his body. "That was a rape curse." She said as she completed the counter.

"What! Who…who raped him?" Blaise asked in shock.

"BQ, said to tell you that she's sorry, but needs them to trust her. And…and." He stuttered, unable to continue.

"No, no, she didn't, not her." Blaise said, guessing, correctly, who it had been, she quickly ushered everyone else out.

"She used a fertility potion." He stated once everyone else had left the room, "I want her dead, but how can I kill someone who is carrying my child?"

"I'll kill her." Blaise said as her face want bright red in anger, which was unusual as Harry had never seen her angry enough to get even slightly red.

"NO, she's pregnant, I may hate her, but that's still my kid, my daughter, after she's born, then it's open season on Bellatrix, but until then no one harms her. After she's had her, then I'll hold her down while you _Crucio_ her if you want me to." Harry said, as he slowly got dressed, as he was still weak from the curse. "But until she's had her and the child, my daughter is safe in my arms, then no-one hurts the bitch."

Then he gave a half-hearted chuckle, "Have you heard the rumours about Parkinson and the entire Slytherin Quidditch team?"

"Yeah, everyone in Slytherin has."

"Well, those rumours can be thrown out of the window, she just gave herself to me."

"I should have guessed, she was all prim and proper before then, then she was suddenly a bitch to everyone, though most assumed meant that it was because they hadn't satisfied her. But don't you change the subject. Did Daphne?"

"No, she stalled for long enough to avoid it, she was getting undressed when LeStrange vanished." He said.

"I thought I felt a trip ward. You know," she said as both Harry and her slid down the wall next to each other. "Daphne wants you. I could feel it the moment we came round the corner, I could tell she wanted you, she wanted to join in and take you herself."

"Why didn't she then?"

"I think she's falling in love with you, she cares about what you think to the point that she'd do anything you tell her to, just for you to smile at her."

"What's your point Blaise? I love you, not her."

"I'm not enough for you. Emotionally, you have more than enough love for three girls and an army of kids, and still have loads to spare. Sexually, I can't keep up with you."

"You can't?" he asked in confusion.

"No, last night you had me four times, during which I orgasmed a total of nearly twenty times! Do you have any idea how much energy that takes?"

"No."

"More than you can imagine, I'm having to use magic to stop myself from passing out through exhaustion every night, and you have enough energy to keep going for hours more. I love you to bits, but you need more than any one girl can give…unless she's a succubus." She said with a tiny amount of humour before her eyes went wide.

"What? Don't tell me you know a succubus."

"I just remembered that my mother is a half-succubus, making me quarter, not enough to dominate, but enough to increase my sex drive. And my grandfather is an incubus. Er, I don't know what you know about succubi and incubi, but they're the same species of magical creature, similar to Veela, but without the aura that draws in members of the opposite sex, or the unnaturally good looks, allowing them to move amongst humans without being noticed. A succubus is female, incubus is male."

"Normally they reproduce together, but when one has a child with a normal human, they'll be half if they're the opposite gender, full if they're the same. So a succubus will have either half incubus or full succubus children. Incubus are the same, but opposite. Though it doesn't work like that for half and lower, that's why I'm quarter and not half."

"Daphne's father, my mum's brother, is a full incubus, making Daphne half succubus. Bugger, that makes the fact that she was able to hold back even more amazing, that she cares enough to hold back."

"Why are you telling me this now? Why not earlier, or later?"

"I…I…in compression time, we had a chat and she confessed to how she feels for you. Then when it came to the team-on-team fight at the end, I made a deal with her, if my team won, I could keep you to myself, if her team won, then I'd agree to a threesome with her."

At Harry's shocked look, she smirked and cut off his question. "Oh please, your male, of course you'd agree to one, and if you didn't, then a few threats would make you agree."

"What threats?"

"No kisses for a week and/or no sex."

"Too right that would make me agree."

"Well, when I won, she was devastated, but accepted the situation. That's why I didn't say anything. I don't know if you've noticed, but she's very careful about her emotions when your near, but when I arrived, she felt like she'd lost something, and then when she was sent out, she felt left out."

"No I didn't."

"Well before we came to Hogwarts, we were best friends, and shared everything. In compression, we resumed that friendship, and she was kind of hoping that we could share _everything_ again. Well, when I felt her want, and her emotions just now, it made me think. I remember when we were 11, just after we got our letters, my mum pulled us aside and told us all about sex because we're both part succubus, she thought, that like her, we'd be overwhelmed by the need when we spent a lot of time around men, so after she left, we both made a vow that we'd give our virginity to someone we truly loved, not just lusted after, but loved, the fact she almost gave into her need shows just how much she cares, if not loves, you. That's why I'm bringing it up now, I want to know if I'm going to find her in our bed with you."

"Harry, I love you more than anything in the world, and if I find you in bed with Daphne, I'm not going to love you any less, if you fall in love with her, I'm not going to love you any less, because I know, thanks to the bond, that it is _impossible_ for you to fall out of love with me, that's the only reason that I agree to this as being acceptable…and I have to admit I am curious as to how this would work."

Harry just looked at Blaise, judging how serious she is, when she lowered the filters she'd raised since she became an Empath, he realised that she was being totally serious. He had to agree that he liked Daphne, more than enough to let her join him and Blaise in bed, and he was willing to see if he could love her.

"You know, you've brought my own humanity into question, I don't know if I'm pure human any more."

"Is it possible that you got an increase over the bond? Like you became a part incubus."

"No, it's not an ability is it, so it's not transferred."

"The arm then, your stamina has gone up since you got that."

"Maybe, but I could keep going for ages before then."

"Ah well, are you going to talk to Daphne?"

"Yea, I will, but she'll only join us in bed tonight if she can cope with the fact I don't love her yet."

"You're taking being raped better than I'd have thought you would."

"Well I haven't lost anything, have I, they didn't hurt me, I've just had two women force themselves on me, and I can't get in trouble for it 'cause I couldn't stop them." Harry smirked at Blaise's raised eyebrow. "What, it's true, if it was a man, I'd have something to complain about, but as it is, all I have to complain about is the fact that one of the women was thirty five, not twenty five, and, if her ramblings are anything to go by, had a thing about my dad, and killed Sirius, other than that, I have nothing to complain about. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't enjoyable, but it wasn't anything to complain about."

"The scratches on your chest?"

"You've given me worse."

"When?"

"Three nights ago, when we played that game." Harry smirked as Blaise's eyes went wider than he thought possible, before she straddled him, as she remembered the morning after that.

"Do you want me to kiss them better?" Harry's smirk just grew at her seductive tone, Daphne could wait; he had more important things to do at the moment.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So, is Daphne, joining us tonight?" Blaise asked from where she was sat at her desk doing some homework.

"No, she wants you to help check the potion she had to drink first."

"Okay, any idea why?"

"Ask her yourself, she's stood behind you." Harry said causing Blaise to jump to her feet and spin around, coming eye to eye with a pair of eyes the exact same shade of ice-blue as hers, and her mothers. Her uncles' eyes as well for that matter.

"Daphne." She said as she hugged the girl.

"Blaise, the potion was supposed to be a contraception one, but it was either very badly made, or it wasn't a contraceptive."

"Lets see the vial." Blaise prompting Daphne to pull out a vial that was still coated with a pale blue potion that had a strong silver tint to it.

"Merlin, I'll have to do a test or two, but I don't think that was a contraceptive."

"I hate to sound like the ignorant one, but what are you talking about?"

"Do you know what a contraceptive potion looks like?"

"No."

"Men! A perfect contraceptive is pale blue with no silver in it at all, the less perfect it is, the more silver there is…though it'll still work, to a point."

"To a point?"

"The purer it is, the longer it'll work for, a perfect one will last for a month, one as imperfect as this would last maybe a day at most."

"If this is what we think it is, then it looks, tastes, and feels like a badly made contraceptive, but is in fact the opposite. While not as effective as the other fertility potions, does increase your chances of getting pregnant by about fifty percent, if both participants take it, that increases to a ninety five percent chance of getting pregnant."

"It's called entrapment, and was created by a squib that was having an affair with a rich pureblood playboy, but she wanted more than to be a sex toy. So she created this potion, took one dose, and made him drink one, telling him, correctly, that a contraceptive potion works on both men and women. However, when they had intercourse, she got pregnant, and made him marry her, in the process, swearing fidelity to her 'for as long as she may live'."

"Shortly after they had a second baby, he discovered the betrayal and killed her. But that's got nothing to do with the potion itself. When you take a contraceptive potion, you can feel the magic restricting your reproductive organs, entrapment copies that feeling, and uses it to disguise the weaker feeling of the body's fertility being increased, it has the same taste of strawberries, smells of aniseed, and the same blue with silver tint that an impure contraceptive has.

"So, it's not a contraceptive?" he asked as Blaise waved her wand over it, causing the wand to glow white. She kept murmuring to herself while watching the glow change colour.

"No, it's entrapment, badly made, most likely by Bellatrix herself. If what Malfoy says about her is true, then she never was any good at potions. Though Arithmancy, she excelled at, apparently her NEWT Arithmancy scores were only beaten by two people: Dumbledore and Voldemort."

Looking up, she frowned, before waving her wand at Daphne, then at Harry, before waving it at the vial again.

"Hmm, maybe I was wrong, this potion isn't badly made, it is, however, a lot more powerful. She must have used Arithmancy to improve it, make it more powerful without messing it up. If this is to be believed, then, I'm lucky that I had a perfect contraceptive two days ago, and I'd say you're lucky you didn't do anything, unless you want twins."

"What?" Harry and Daphne asked in stereo.

"This potion, it the reading are correct, then it increased both of your, yes, she must have forced one down you while you were out, it increased both of your fertility by 100 percent. And it'll stay that way for aboutthree more days…Parkinson didn't have some of this did she?"

"No, she had a perfect pale blue contraceptive."

"You realise that Bellatrix probably tampered with that as well."

"Oh hell, I'll go find her and bring her here."

"Okay, we wont be going anywhere."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Okay, Blaise what's this about?" Parkinson asked as she stepped into the RoR where Harry and Blaise were waiting, before going rigid. "Why is she still in here?" she asked pointing at Daphne.

"It's good to know that Rose is that good." Harry said to Blaise, then turned back to Parkinson.

"Parkinson-"

"Pansy, after what I gave to you, you can call me Pansy in private."

"Pansy, what do you remember about Daphne's part in the ambush that Malfoy set for me?"

"She was the first taken out, deflected stunner."

"Who stunned you?"

"One of your friends when they arrived to help, didn't see who, they were behind me."

"Wrong, Rose is that good at Legilimancy that she can enter a persons mind and change their memories around or even remove them completely, so that they don't remember things we don't want them to, we didn't want you to remember that it was Daphne that stunned you, so she changed the memory. Daphne's on our side, if you want to stay out of jail, then so are you."

"Anyway, we wanted to know if you still have the vial for the potion you drunk."

"Yes." She said before handing it over to Blaise, who just waved her wand at it, then at Pansy. A moment later, she slumped in relief.

"It's a plain contraceptive. A perfect one at that. Your parents have heard the rumours?" Pansy just scowled while nodding her head. "I thought so, they'll have gotten her this to ensure that their _'slut of a daughter'_ didn't get pregnant." Pansy just nodded and left.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I know that other people have done the; 'Harry being raped by Bellatrix', before, but it fits, it works, it makes Harry's life in the sequel harder…a lot harder.

As for Pansy's virginity, well I thought it was amusing for the 'bitch queen' to be caught out and slandered in the same way she slanders others.

Pansy and Daphne joining in is probably going to draw a few complaints, so let me just say that: I don't care! I put it in, I've made it work as much as is possible, and am gonna leave it in, even if/when I re-write it to remove inconsistencies (like Harry receiving dragonhide body armour for his birthday, and then telling the twins (who helped to get it for him) that there is no such thing), and to rephrase things to make sense.

I don't want anyone to tell me that it's impossible for something to taste of one thing and smell of something else, it's magic, it does the impossible and illogical.


	27. Interlude

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Star Wars, Predator or any of the characters attached.

A/N: this chapter would have been updated earlier, but my Internet was down.

Chapter 26: Interlude.

"You know, I'm still curious as to why she gave Daphne and me an entrapment potion." Harry asked; he was lying in bed, at 6:30 in the morning, on January the third, the morning that the students would return for lessons to start the next day, Daphne was sleeping on his left, while Blaise was sat at the desk looking over some papers for the DAI (intelligence).

"I've been thinking about that, I'd say that it was insurance; if she performed the loyalty test to get closer to them so she could spy on them for us, then getting her pregnant would drive a wedge between us, and she'd have to run, or I'd kill her. That's what I recon they thought, could have been something else, but it's unlikely."

"Okay." Harry said before drifting back to sleep.

"Sleep, love. You'll need the energy tomorrow; we're going back into compression time." Blaise said with a fond smile, before leaving for 'High Q' (H**i**g**h** **Q** stands for **I**ntelligence **H**ead**q**uarters) to update some files.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Alright, welcome to your second compression time, and the first of the new year, I hope you had a good holiday, 'cause the next month is going to be hell!" Harry started. "You're only here for a month this time, but it's going to be a lot more intensive. Su Li has convinced her father to tutor us in martial arts, and physical fitness," he said as he indicated a man stood in shadows to the side of the stage. "But first, I want to show you something the Weasley twins are making for us."

Harry then walked to the back of the stage, and levitated a box to the front. Then he stepped to the side of the box and tapped it three times with his wand, causing the box to vanish, revealing the contents: a matt black suit of armour (1).

"This suit of armour, is only a theory to the muggles at the moment, but within fifty years, the most advanced muggle armed forces in the world will be equipped with this sort of armour. But we could have had it a hundred and fifty years ago if the wizarding world wasn't so backwards about advancement."

"The armour, consists of a powerful titanium steel exo-skeleton, capable of resisting a hyper-velocity rifle, for those of you that don't know about muggle weapons, you could hit this with a powerful reductor, and it would barely scratch it…and that's without magical augmentation! The suit enhances the wearers strength by fifty percent, will completely stop all but the Avada Kedavra, and even then it weakens it to the point that it will only knock you out, that however is still a weakness, as the AK will strip it of magical shielding, making it vulnerable to other curses. It also has a casting crystal in the palm of each hand, allowing you to cast spells without a wand, and has retractable blades on the back of the wrist."

"Inside the helmet is an advanced Heads-up-display, or HUD, it shows live mapping information, unit locations, friendly, neutral and hostile. The visor has three vision modes; enhanced, which is just more defined, night vision, which allows you to see in the dark, thought everything is in a different shade of green, and thermal, which lets you see an objects heat; humans and all human variations apart from vampires appear as red and white blobs, same with all warm blooded creatures, dementors and vampires are virtually invisible to this vision mode.

"The suit even has a stealth capability, but it is nowhere near effective enough to make you totally invisible, as you still give off a heat signature or silent. However, despite the fact it sounds invincible, it isn't, if you're out numbered, you can be dragged down, and the armour pulled off, that leaves you just as vulnerable as everyone else. In a fight, your skills will protect you just as much as the armour, so, until the twins have enough armour for everyone, we practice like last time, just more in less time!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry just smiled, Mr Li, or sensei, as he had them call him, had been a godsend, the DA was fully trained, and it was now only march, compression time was only being held for the research and development group, who were now engrossed in making what they called an 'odds evening device', that he had discovered, was more commonly known as 'a whopping great cannon'.

Or more precisely, a _plasma_ cannon, they'd experimented with plasma, energy, railgun, raw magic and lightning cannons, only to discover that the plasma one was more effective, so now they were making a small battery of them.

The DA had been equipped with, and become proficient in the use of, the armour, and were now capable of, he thought, taking on even the inner circle.

The war effort for the light side was looking up.

Harry just smirked as he remembered sensei explaining that he wanted to see some proper discipline, and that he'd decided that the easiest way to get that was to teach them drill. Or, as he explained the purebloods, marching in perfect unison and precision. It had taken an entire month in compression to teach them how to march properly, but now they could do it in their sleep…well, almost.

The DAs potions stock had gone up immensely, each person had twenty-four hours worth of Felix Felicis, in four vials each. On top of that, they all had a minor healing and major energy potion each, kept in pouches on their webbing belts, the combat healers had more specialist healing potions as well.

The only thing of worry was the fact that Voldemort had gone silent, which meant something big was going to happen.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"My lord, perhaps we should launch some raids, it will keep the ministry on their feet and pushed to the limit." A three and a half months pregnant Bellatrix LeStrange asked 'her' lord.

"You are lucky you are pregnant, Bellatrix, if you weren't I would have punished you for questioning me. You still haven't told me who impregnated you." A high pitched hissing voice enquired.

"I am sorry my lord, I am just worried about the preparations the ministry is pushing into place. I don't know who did it, I didn't see them."

"I don't care about the ministry, they are nothing, they are fools, they don't stand a chance against us. Potter, however, is something else, he must be stopped."

"My lord, don't you think you are becoming obsessed with the boy, you will kill him sooner or later, but if you had control of the ministry, then you would be able to order the people to hunt for him, we could then swoop down and kill him."

"HOW DARE YOU QUESTION ME!" the dark lord bellowed, which, despite his high pitched voice, was scary. He raised his wand, and was about to curse her, when he remembered why he couldn't, so he turned on his favourite toy; Wormtail.

After holding him under the Cruciatus curse for a minute, he released it and turned back to Bella. "You do raise a good point though. Hmm, our forces are ready for a large battle, yes, but before we act, we must draw out some Aurors to deal with, to test that our worst are good enough."

The dark lords fortress was filled with a terrifying cackle; the two big players in the war were about to lock horns.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I hereby call this meeting of the order of the phoenix to order." Dumbledore said, bringing the fifty people that were crammed in the specially enlarged kitchen of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, to silence. "First thing on the agenda, is Severus's report."

"The dark lord is preparing for a large scale offensive, I don't know the target, but I would guess the ministry."

"Professor, how large are Voldemorts forces?" Harry asked.

"Huge, he has around ten thousand werewolves, five thousand vampires, a thousand dementors, around seven hundred death eaters, five hundred trolls, eighty giants, and uncounted thousands of inferi."

"Christ, there is know way he would gather that many for an attack on the ministry, that'll be Hogwarts." Rose said before turning to Ron. "Can we defend against that?"

"Not all out. An all out attack, we'd rip most of them to shreds, but, he'd still have enough to wipe us out and still have enough to take the ministry out. But, if he plays it safe and attacks with, say…half, we could beat them, with all the stuff we've got, OEDs, armour, etc. we could beat them on paper, in practice, I can't say." He answered gathering shocked sounds from the rest of the order.

"No one could defend against that, I agree that the target is Hogwarts, but the only way to survive that is to retreat and take them out a few at a time."

"We can do it, we've been working on a shield, that, when raised, will block absolutely anything. The problem is the power drain, we've grown thousands of energy crystals, but they'll burn out within three days of powering this shield." Hermione explained, telling a half-truth, they had been working on a shield, but the DA would be able to out fight a few thousand inferi easily, just hit them with incendio.

"Nothing can block the Avada Kedavra." Snape sneered at the girl, confident that he could pick apart her wording if nothing else.

"Actually, there are three ways of surviving it. One, get out of the way, two, conjure, transfigure or hide behind a physical object, and three, the blood shield."

"Harry, how did you transfer the blood protection you are under into a shield?"

"Magic, professor, we used magic." He smirked. "Nothing is impossible if you look at the problem from all points of view and with all the information. Me and Rose are blood descendants of two of the founders, that gives us total control of Hogwarts wards, and, allowed us to attach the shield into them, using mine and Roses blood to seal it. And when she said it would stop anything, she meant it. The most powerful weapon in the world is the muggle nuclear bomb, this shield will withstand a direct hit from one of them."

"What's a 'new clear' bomb?"

"A 'nuclear' bomb is a weapon so powerful, that one could wipe London of the face of the earth. Now, were getting off track, are we agreed that the main target is probably going to be Hogwarts? Yes? Good, we can move on."

"Remus, your report on the where werewolves loyalties lie."

"They are loyal to no one, three of the bigger packs have joined Voldemort, bringing the total in his forces up to 10,207. Several other packs are thinking about joining, only because he's offering them equality, while the ministry just passed a bill that will make it legal to hunt werewolves for sport."

"That is bad news, we must do everything in our power to stop the rest from joining. Next, Kingsley."

"There are one hundred and fifty Auror recruits that have just been put through training, so we now have two hundred and fifty."

"Not good, add to thatthe fifty non-Aurors in the order, and we have three hundred people to fight off an attack on Hogwarts."

"Professor, do you know the location of Voldemorts fortress?" Harry asked, directing the question to Snape.

"No, it's under Fidelus, he doesn't even know whom the secret keeper is to protect the secret from you."

"Okay. Headmaster, what plans are in place to defend Hogwarts and Hogsmeade?"

"Why do you say Hogsmeade?"

"If you want to attack somewhere, you have to have somewhere nearby for the fighters to prepare and rest during the siege. I've looked at the maps, and the closest place to Hogwarts is Hogsmeade, add to that the fact that the easiest, and quickest way to get a large army to Hogwarts, is to go straight up the road from Hogsmeade." Ron stated, causing Dumbledore to become thoughtful.

"And then, just to sweeten the deal, the place can be easily fortified, hell, we've done most of the work for them by putting the apparition and portkey wards up. It's in the bottom of a valley, with Hogwarts on the top of one peak, and broken rocks on the other, making a substantial attack on the village from that quarter almost impossible. Down the valley on one side is Hogsmeade station, it seals most of the valley up, and would slow down an attacking force by forcing them into a bottleneck, where they'd be massacred."

"On the other side, it is mainly open, allowing a large force to attack almost unimpeded. Our only real problem is getting the people out of Hogsmeade and to safety. I'd suggest the shrieking shack, but we sealed that a few days ago."

"The Honeydukes passage," Harry said after a moments thought. "We can seal it off with two feet thick titanium doors, when we lock them we'll use a transfiguration lock to turn them into a part of the wall, add an alarm onto that, so if they are breached, we'll know about it then, not when they are inside Hogwarts. We can do the same with the shrieking shack."

"Harry, you seam to be dealing with the defence quite well, why don't I leave the details up to you?" Dumbledore asked in humour, meaning it to be a joke, shame that Harry has no time for humour in these sorts of situations.

"Okay, when word arrives that Voldemort is about to attack, I need the Aurors to evacuate the Hogsmeade residents to the secret passage beneath Honeydukes, Padma Patil will be there to let you through. I'll deal with slowing down Voldemorts forces long enough for you to do that."

The meeting went on like that, with information being supplied, and plans made and changed, when they were interrupted.

"KINGSLEY! WE NEED BACK UP!" a voice bellowed from Kingsley Shacklebolt's pocket.

"What is it?" he asked as he drew the two-way mirror out of his pocket.

"Diagon alley, under attack, fifty death eaters left, twenty Aurors left standing, thirty down." The voice said, making everyone in the room panic.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(1): I'll put a picture on my yahoo group for everyone to see what I used as a reference (I got it off the internet myself, so you don't have to put up with my bad drawing skills), but for now, imagine a suit of armour like a (Star Wars) Storm Troopers, except black, more elaborate, and with a Predators helmet and wrist blades.


	28. The Beginning Of An End

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters attached.

Reviewers:

Potterfanforever: why would anyone notice them vanishing; a thousand students is a lot to keep track of, and Hogwarts is a big school, someone could easily vanish for a couple of hours. The sleeping arrangements needs a bit of work on it, and in the re-write of the story, it'll get addressed.

The arm, well, it only really has one more role to play, and then all it does is give Harry full use of both limbs.

Chapter 27: The Beginning Of An End.

"Blaise, Fireflash everyone back, Ron, gather the teams and portkey them to my suit when I give the signal. Rose, when you get there send the team that is on alert a.s.a.p." Harry quickly ordered, sending the room from panic to confusion. Harry had had one team on alert every day in case of an attack, operating on a rota, he wasn't sure who it was today.

Harry quickly drew his wand and mumbled the switching charm, while tapping himself on the head, causing his suit of armour to be instantly switched with his clothes. Where Harry was stood, now stood an imposing black armoured man that seamed to emit an aura of power and strength. His helmet was almost entirely made up of an emotionless black glass visor. The order looked on in a mixture of awe and fear, even the Weasley twins had never seen the suits being worn, and they'd made them.

In a fraction of a second, the rest of the students vanished in a burst of flames, followed a split second later by the armoured man, that, though they tried, they just couldn't connect with Harry.

They never noticed that the left breast had the likeness of the DA amulet on it, even if they did, they wouldn't know what it meant.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry arrived behind the death eaters, springing into action as he felt another team appear around him.

'Hiya Harry.' Daphne called to him through the amulet, it was her on alert then. He quickly sent his greetings, and then shot forwards, curses springing from his palms as he dove at the death eaters, spinning to the side to avoid an AK, he flicked his wrist, causing a bludgeoning hex to blast out of his palm and smash into the offending death eaters chest, crushing his ribcage.

After a less than a minute of fighting, he heard Ron tell him that the rest of the DA was ready, in return, he told him to only send in half of them, but keep the rest on standby.

As Harry dove to the side, he launched a bone breaker at a death eater that had just succeeded in knocking Su Li off her feet with a fireball, when she got back to her feet (without a scratch to the armour), the death eater was already dead, his skull crushed with fragments stuck through the skin.

'At least the armour works.' She sent to him, causing him to blink, how come her mental English was better than her spoken English?

Spinning on his heel, he saw that the half of the DA he had requested sent had just arrived, within moments, the death eaters had been pushed into a corner and were about to portkey out, when the Aurors in the fight, turned and ran.

When Harry turned to see why, he felt his blood run cold.

Voldemort had arrived.

The death eaters tried to fight their way back to their master, but were crushed by the DA within moments.

"Voldemort!" Harry shouted, using the armour to distort his voice into a high pitched mechanical drone, and distracting the monster from his hobby of killing Aurors.

"Who are you? You have destroyed my recruits, and do not fear me! Who dares be so insolent?"

Harry smirked as more Aurors turned up, these ones were the veterans, and unlikely to run from the monster, who was now surrounded by a hundred of his best death eaters. Not the weaklings that he'd just flattened.

'Ron, send in the rest of the DA, Dean, activate a PAAPW when they're all here.' Harry sent through the amulet while smirking an unseen smirk. The DA was forming up instinctively, three ranks deep, the front kneeling, and the back ready to activate a specially created, interlocking shield, called testudo, or tortoise, that would protect the front two ranks against all but the unforgivables by merging with the ones around it.

If it came down to a fight, the DA would most likely win, without the help of the Aurors, but with them, the win would be a certainty.

"Who I am is of no matter. What does matter…" Harry paused as the rest of the DA arrived and he felt the Portable Anti-Apparition and Portkey Ward rise. "…Is that we out number you, one hundred of the best Aurors, and a hundred of us, verses a hundred of you, only feared because you torture little children."

"And you are feared?" Voldemort mocked.

"No, those who should fear me are dead, they just don't know it yet."

Voldemort just growled, before turning away, he could feel that the armoured man was very powerful, add him to the fact that Dumbledore had just arrived through _The Leaky Cauldron_, and he wasn't sure he could win this, so he ordered the death eaters to retreat through knockturn alley, which was behind them, and use the floo to escape if necessary.

The skirmish was over before it had really started, but it wasn't going to be much of a battle to start with.

Their requirement fulfilled, Dean dropped the ward and the DA portkeyed out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"How many death eaters were taken down headmaster." Harry asked headmaster Dumbledore, it was the day after the skirmish at Diagon alley, and the wizarding world didn't know what to make of the black armoured people that fought Voldemorts men with utter ruthlessness, some people hailed them as heroes, others as demons, and believed that their symbol, on the left breast of the armour, was their version of the dark mark. Everyone demanded to know his or her identity.

"About a hundred, Harry. Though I find myself curious about who our armoured helpers were." He said with a raised eyebrow, he knew who they were, but wanted Harry to confirm it.

"They are the people who are going to win the war for us." He answered evasively.

"Are they the DA?" Dumbledore asked bluntly, he'd realised that he'd only get a straight answer if he was blunt.

"Yes. They are the defensive army, they are just teenagers, but they are probably the best equipped and trained fighters in the world, and they won't let themselves be beaten."

"Can I ask what your plans are." Dumbledore stated, it wasn't a request but a demand.

"Sorry, but we're are operating _sub rosa_." Harry stated.

"Why are you teaching and leading them into a fight that they aren't ready for?"

"They are ready, just like every other witch an wizard, the difference is that we WANT peace."

"How is teaching them to fight going to bring them peace."

Harry sighed, he'd hoped that the professor would get the subtle reference, so Harry guessed that the phrase never made it into the wizarding world, or Dumbledore really was going senile.

"I know you understand Latin professor, I don't know if it's known in the wizarding world or not…I suppose it isn't, cause then you'd have less problems. There's a Latin phrase that is quite well known in the muggle world: si vis pacem, para bellum. A man who wants peace, prepares for war."

"We want peace."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Harry, how do you do it?" the voice was familiar, but when Harry was about to speak, he spotted the scar across the girls face. He blinked, he'd never noticed before, but those two girls even had the same voice.

"Do what Parvati?" he asked, he was sat in the RoR relaxing, while his girls were in a lesson.

"Live with knowing you've killed. I'm struggling to get through one day at a time with out seeing the face of someone I killed. Most of the DA is struggling." He knew this was coming, but he wasn't sure that he was ready to face it. Though he was curious about something.

"Why have you come to me about this now? Why not after the Hogsmeade ambush?"

"The Hogsmeade ambush was so fast and chaotic that we all got by, by telling ourselves that our spells didn't kill them, it was someone else that did it. But at Diagon alley, it was fast, sure, but it was a massacre, nearly everyone killed, and everyone that did saw them die, saw the horror in their eyes as the life left them." Harry put his arms around the now sobbing girl and pulled her down to sit next to him while she babbled about being a murdering monster and that she didn't deserve to live.

"Was it a man?" he asked, not hearing the door open behind him, or the footsteps of his girls entering the room.

"Yes." The hysterical girl sobbed out through deep heaving breaths. Good, he thought, that makes this easier to deal with.

"Would you kill a man that was about to rape you?"

"Yes."

"Would you kill a man that was about to rape Padma?"

"Yes."

"What about if he was going to rape another woman?"

"Yes."

"Then that's how you justify it. How many women had that man raped? How many little girls would he have raped if you hadn't killed him? You aren't a murderer, you're a protector." Harry smiled as he felt a drop in her self-loathing. He sat with her for a few more minutes before he placed a hand on her forehead and put her to sleep with a wandless sleeping spell.

"I could have used some help you know." He said as he pulled the cover over her.

"Yeah well, you were doing a good job by yourself. You'd better not be inviting any more girls into our bed; Daphne's more insecure than I am."

"What? I am not!" Harry just rolled his eyes, the girls bickered almost as much as Ron and 'Mione, and had a constant need to out do the other, in everything, which lead to an enjoyable sex life, but soon got tiresome. He was drawn out of his thoughts by the drop in sound coming from the girls, when he looked, they had their arms crossed and their backs to each other.

Harry smirked, walked up to the girls and put his arms around each of them, forcing them to look at each other. Placing his hands on the back of their heads, he pushed them closer, until they were forced to kiss each other.

Harry felt his jaw drop, normally the girls sprang away from each other once he removed his hands, but this time, they kept on kissing, and kissing, and kissing. Then he smirked, tonight was going to be more fun than usual.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Okay, Harry, all of the sensors are in place and activated. We should start getting information back any minute now."

"Brilliant, where have they been placed? And how? What sort of coverage have we got?"

"We used that prototype spy probe to place them in the ministry and Diagon alley. We placed them by hand in and around Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. Each sensor detects everything in a half-mile radius; we've placed them in interlocking circles radiating from Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, giving us a radius of about three miles in all directions. The ministry sensors are placed, one on every floor, each sensor will cover the whole ministry complex. Diagon alley has one at each end, and one down knockturn alley."

"Each sensor shows absolutely everything inside its coverage radius, it's transmitted to this network core, and routed to these projectors which will activate in about ten seconds."

As Padma spoke, she indicated a large red spherical crystal the size of a fist, and pulsing at a regular pace, just like a heart. Harry recognised it as a telepathy network core, identical to the one that kept the DA in contact with each other, except half the size. The crystal was mounted on a gold circular stand, etched with runes and having several sockets for a computer to attach to, the computer was then attached to an amulet and several holographic projectors that would create a three dimensional image of one of the areas.

Shortly after she finished speaking, the projectors lit up, before an image began to form above them, the computer recognised neutral people as white figures, confirmed death eaters were red, Aurors blue and DA members were green. Dark creatures were purple while animagi were orange with a ring around showing which faction they are with.

Harry had been surprised when he discovered that when an animagi was in animal form, the sensors could easily identify their allegiances without knowing their identities.

He looked over the images, first Diagon alley, which was a lot busier than one would think, the sensors could pick up the dark mark, but the computer couldn't yet identify it, so he didn't know if any of the white people moving around the alley were unknown death eaters, however, there were a few Aurors moving around. Knockturn alley was surprisingly empty, with only about ten white figures moving around, no red, and no green.

When Harry looked over the image of the ministry, he saw a mixture of green and white people moving about, with several red ones hidden down on the tenth floor in holding rooms.

There was one projection for both Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, and a separate one for each, showing far more detail than the combined one. Concentrating on the combined one, he noticed two red figures near the edge of the image, around three miles from Hogsmeade (in the middle of a small wooded area.), that were locked in the middle of doing something that made Harry and Padma, who was the only one in the room with him, blush bright red.

Other than those two red figures, the rest of the people were white or green, showing that they were under no current danger, but if more than five DE appeared in one area, then the alarms would go off, and send a signal through the amulet to alert someone to help.

Harry was about to flame in and interrupt the two death eaters when they sprang apart and disapparated. The computer logged their method of transportation, but not their destination, showing that it was under the Fidelus charm.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bella sat down heavily, she was now four months pregnant, and was beginning to wonder if she'd made a mistake about wanting an heir, the cravings alone were driving her mad, she had always been proud of her figure, and would like to regain it after her daughter was born, but with some of the foods she was craving, she didn't think that it would be possible at all.

Several other death eaters; Amycus and Alecto Carrows, Antonin Dolohov, Gibbon, her sister Narcissa, and a few others surrounded her, she'd asked them to come for a careful discussion that had the possibility of coming back to bite her in the ass, but if she played it carefully, she knew she could get anyone in the room to agree.

Which was the reason her husband wasn't there, he was ready to kill her as it was; she had gotten pregnant off someone that wasn't him or the dark lord, so he was naturally opposed to anything she said, and what she had to say was dangerously close to what death eaters considered treason.

"All right Bella, what do you want?" Her sister asked in an unusually annoyed voice.

"Can you all pretend that your not loyal to the dark lord for just a moment, look at every decision that the dark lord has made and tell me what you think of them."

"they were all good decisions." Frank Zabini said.

"were they? Don't they all seem to be focused a little too much on a certain Harry Potter? The dark lord will succeed eventually, but how long will it take? How long will we have to wait before he attacks the ministry? We have the forces, why not attack? Because he's losing his focus, and we have to do something about it."

"What do we do?" frank Zabini asked while nodding in agreement.

"We build a back-up fortress, if the dark lord kills Potter then takes the ministry, which is what I hope will happen, then we give it to him as his own ice palace, a surprise present to show our approval of a great victory. If he gets beaten, which has happened before, then we have somewhere to run to, so than we can regroup and strike back."

Bella smirked at the murmurs of approval, she would have to be careful around these people for a while as there was only one sentence she said that was keeping her alive, if they told the dark lord, then she'd be killed without a second thought and she knew it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Two weeks later, the plans were in place for the defence of Hogsmeade, the people on both sides were ready, and getting sick of the waiting, when the dark lord finally made the decision to begin the attack.

As the portkeys activated, many of the hundred death eaters taking part in the initial assault found themselves wondering at how many of the pre-Hogwarts girls would still be alive for them to play with once they had taken the village.

None of them thought of the possibility of a defence even existing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sub Rosa is Latin for 'under the rose', which means secretly (the roman senate used to hang a rose branch over a meeting to show that what happened was to be kept secret).

The mechanical drone that Harry addresses Voldemort in sounds like a synthesiser.


	29. The Fall Of Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters attached.

Reviewers:

Romulus Magnus: yeah, it sounds a bit like that.

Jasophelythian: the arm is as much a part of him as his real one was before it, so the only real effect on the animagus forms is colour and toughness of that limb. It's something else for me to clarify in the re-write.

AN: I've altered the last chapter a bit because in this chapter I need to make a reference to something that I forgot to put in. to save you time in looking for it, at the end of the conversation with Dumbledore, it should have this added on:

"Why are you teaching and leading them into a fight that they aren't ready for?"

"They are ready, just like every other witch an wizard, the difference is that we WANT peace."

"How is teaching them to fight going to bring them peace."

Harry sighed, he'd hoped that the professor would get the subtle reference, so Harry guessed that the phrase never made it into the wizarding world, or Dumbledore really was going senile.

"I know you understand Latin professor, I don't know if it's known in the wizarding world or not…I suppose it isn't, cause then you'd have less problems. There's a Latin phrase that is quite well known in the muggle world: si vis pacem, para bellum. A man who wants peace, prepares for war. We want peace."

Chapter 28: The Fall of Hogsmeade.

"HARRY!" the shout echoed through the great hall, causing the man in question to jerk his head around to look at the door, Rose was stood there out of breath, taking deep heaving gasps as she tried to calm her racing heart and ease her burning lungs.

"What is it Rose?" he asked as he shot to his feet, rushing over to help her. It was a Wednesday lunch time, so most of the school was stood there watching the exchange.

Rose opened her mouth to answer when professor Snape swooped down on them, not pausing to take breath as he went into a rant about disturbing the peace.

Harry just glanced at the amulet hung around Roses neck, indicating that he wanted he to use that to pass the message on, she didn't have to, one look into her eyes told him what the message was, the mix of apprehension, fear and excitement he was picking up off her merely confirmed it.

'Incoming portkeys: right were Ron predicted. It's begun.'

Harry looked around, he needed to warn Dumbledore and tell the DA to spring a trap without alerting the JR DEs to the fact until it was too late. He couldn't use the amulet as that left out Dumbledore and the order, but he couldn't use telepathy as that gave him a head ache trying to push the message to that many people.

On top of that he didn't want to waste time by sending the message more than once, so he stepped around Snape and shouted at Dumbledore: "Hannibal ab portus! Si vis pacem, para bellum!"

The words sent chaos through the hall, in an instant, all of the DA was on their feet, wands out and stunners had lanced across the hall, knocking out several students:

Marietta Edgecombe: seventh year Ravenclaw.

Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Theodore Nott, and Pansy Parkinson: sixth year Slytherins.

There was also two seventh year and one fifth year Slytherin along with one-seventh year Hufflepuff.

All of them were junior Death Eaters…though two were also his spies.

The fact that there was no spies in Gryffindor made Harry a bit suspicious, there were some in every other house, so why not Gryffindor? But that was a question for another time.

Harry turned around to find a purple Snape facing him.

"What is the meaning of this outrage?" he bellowed, not noticing the hundred wands pointed in his direction. Harry grimaced as he realised that Snape hadn't cleaned his teeth that morning – the smell was disgusting.

"This?" he started as he drew his wand. "Professor Snape? This is where we reveal everyone's true allegiance."

Snape went for his wand, his eyes never leaving Harry, he'd barely gotten his wand out of the holster, when he went rigid and toppled backwards.

"Tut tut, professor, not very Slytherin of you is it, turning your back on an opponent." Rose said as she moved into the professors' range of view, her wand in her hand.

The last thing Snape heard before Rose raised her wand and stunned him was Potter beginning to give out orders.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Ron, suit up and head for command." Harry bellowed, effortlessly slipping into a commanding roll. "Red group, squad one, teams Alpha and Beta are operating the cannons. Charlie, take the Junior Death Eaters to our holding area and guard them. Squad two, evacuate the village and seal the passage A.S.A.P."

"Blue group, Green group, you're with me, we aren't trying to stop them, just slow them down, give red team long enough to evacuate the village and set some traps. Everyone, suit up and down a Felix before you put your helmets on. When I give the signal, red group grabs the cannons and Ron gets you out. The next signal I give gets the rest of you out. Understood?"

"Yes Sir!" they shouted. Harry just rolled his eyes and made a mental note to hit Colin Creevey the next time he saw him for starting the whole 'sir' business.

"Padma, get to the tunnel and prepare to activate the seal, Red two, once the Aurors arrive, I want alpha and beta to operate as a rear guard whilst Charlie guides the rest of the residents and the Aurors down to the tunnel, I want as few of the Aurors fighting in Hogsmeade as possible."

Two minutes later and the DA was suited up and all except for four of them vanished in a burst of flame.

He'd kept that ability secret until now. The DA amulet was a communications device, a health monitor, and an unlimited use, re-programmable (and remotely re-programmable) Portkey. Then, on top of all of that, there was the fact that it could also fireflash you wherever you wanted to go, regardless of any wards it encountered, made them one of the most powerful, and dangerous weapons in the DAs arsenal.

Harry had decided that the full scope of its abilities should be kept secret from the majority of the DA, as the possibility for abuse was huge. Given the right temptation, he knew that even the noblest of people would abuse such a powerful artefact.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry, along with Green group and Blue group Appeared in several bursts of flame that looked like fireworks, in the valley between Hogsmeade and Voldemorts army that was to the east of the village which was due south of Hogwarts.

To the south of the village, were some virtually un-scalable cliffs, on top of that, there were several bursts of flame that signalled the arrival of Red One Beta with their cannon.

Inside the shrieking shack, on the top floor and hidden from everyone outside, were several more bursts of flame caused by Red One Alphas arrival.

At the western end of the village, near the train station, Red Two appeared in the same fashion as the rest of the black armoured figures.

To anyone watching in the aftermath of the bursts of flame, all they would have seen was pitch black armoured figures moving, and co-ordinating themselves with an eerily silent precision.

One of the figures in the street raised one hand into the air above it's head, palm up, and shot a pale blue bolt of light into the air. The light stopped about fifty feet up, spread out and fell to the ground in a barely visible dome that encompassed the entire village. After a moment the dome shimmered and disappeared.

While this was happening, one of the armoured figures ran through the village to Honeydukes, entered the shop, and headed down to the cellar while the owners stood there staring at the figure that, according to the prophet, was a murdering beast.

Back in the street, the figure that shot the light into the air broke their silence and spoke in a voice not unlike the one Harry used when addressing Voldemort, though distinctly different. "Residents of Hogsmeade, may I have your attention please."

The figure paused, checking to see if it had the surrounding peoples attention.

"A large force of Death Eaters is preparing to attack the village." The figure was forced to pause as the people screamed in terror, only succeeding in restoring order by setting off a loud bang with the casting crystal in the palm of his hand.

"Thank you, if you will all calmly head for Honeydukes, in an orderly fashion, one of my men will be waiting in the cellar to lead you all to Hogwarts through a secret passageway. Women and children first please."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry smirked as the DA formed up around him; he was in between the Blue and Green groups. Looking ahead, he saw that the initial group of Death Eaters was already heading towards them, and currently about 800 yards away, behind them, more of Voldemorts followers were appearing, these appeared to be, judging by the rags they were wearing instead of clothes, werewolves.

Harry glanced back at the village to see the silencing barrier shimmer and vanish from view, showing that it was working properly.

He'd just turned back to the DEs, when he heard the distinctive _thwack_ sound of a plasma cannon firing.

The burst of plasma lanced into the front of the Death Eaters, vaporising two before it even hit the ground, a moment later, an explosion of dirt and gravel ripped another Death Eater apart.

The angle of the shot showed that the cannon on the cliff had opened fire.

Moments later, a burst of energy shot directly overhead before slamming into the Death Eaters much like the first plasma burst did, Harry had to remind himself that the second cannon was inside the silencing barrier, so he couldn't hear it.

Harry quickly advanced the DA 400 yards forwards in the time it took the DEs to move 200.

There they stood, waiting, counting down the range to the death eaters.

175 yards. 'The cannons aren't as effective as we thought they'd be.'

150 yards. 'Only 15 DEs down so far.'

125 yards. 'Is it normal for them to move so slowly? …We need some longer ranged spells.'

100 yards. 'Giant are starting to appear, perhaps…no, Ron's dealing with it.'

75 yards. 'Almost time.' Harry thought as the cannon in the shrieking shack switched its target to the Giants; the first blast blew a hole straight through a giant, making it topple over, flattening a werewolf that didn't get out of the way fast enough.

60 Yards. 'Time.'

'Third Rank, raise Testudo shields now. First rank, kneel. First and second ranks, prepare to open fire.' Harry sent to the groups on either side of him, they were close enough together for the shields to join around him, leaving him protected by the strongest part of the shield.

50 yards. 'Now.'

'Open fire!' Harry screamed mentally.

As one, the DA raised their arms, and launched a spell through each palm.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

This wasn't what the Death Eaters had been expecting. They expected a few Aurors at most. But this was something new all together, they never thought it was possible to attack someone from so far away – the shrieking shack was a mile away, while the cliff was a mile and a half away.

So they had been understandably shocked by the cannons.

Now there was only one cannon blasting at them, they could concentrate on the defenders that were directly ahead.

They'd just entered spell range, when the entirety of the defending force vanished behind a wall of 96 jinxes, hexes and curses.

Battle was joined.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"She's overheating!" the figure who spoke was, though hidden inside black armour, still distinctly female, and crouched down next to a large black device – a plasma cannon.

"How hot?"

"550 and rising."

"You sure Tracy?" the speaker, also female, had a distinct sound of panic to her voice.

"Yes, Hermione. 560 now."

"What do we do?"

"I don't know, if I did, I'd have done it by now. Why are you so worried about overheating anyway?"

"These cannons are made of titanium because it's so strong and light, but the problem is that it burns at 610 degrees Celsius. With the amount of energy contained inside this thing, it would explode violently."

"Oh, HELL! Erm…cooling charms?"

"No, already built in."

"Then WHAT?"

The person firing the weapon cut off Hermione's answer. "What do the cooling charms run on?"

"The energy put into it when cast."

"Then make them run off the heat that the cannon is generating."

"Ernie, you're a genius." Hermione exploded after a second of shocked silence.

Hermione quickly pulled off her right glove and drew her wand, earning her a confused look from the fourth member of the team – Colin Creevey. "The crystals aren't precise enough for this." She mumbled to appease his curiosity.

After mumbling a charm to reveal the Arithmancy of the cooling charms to her, she began the painstakingly precise job of changing how the charm was powered.

"590 degrees Hermione." Tracy said from where she was watching the temperature gauge.

Hermione was sweating now, if it got any hotter, it would explode, but if she made the slightest mistake, she could cause the charms to invert, making the weapon get hotter still.

"600. Hermione, hurry up, I don't want to be turned into barbequed Tracy Davis."

"Almost there." She groaned out, almost blinded by the sweat now dripping off her forehead. The metal was beginning to smoke now, or was it steam? What ever it was it stank, forcing the team to seal their helmets against the air and activate the air recyclers inside them.

Then she slumped. "It's done." She said.

"Steady at 604 degrees…dropping; 603…602, you did it!" Tracy screamed in relief, before collapsing to her knees.

"Pass the message on to Luna, they are firing slower than we are, so they have more time." Hermione gasped out, lying down to relax for a moment while her racing heart recovered.

Only to have a great big raindrop hit her square in the visor.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Above the battlefield, the perfect conditions existed for a summer storm, however, with the magical battle raging below, those conditions were changing fast.

It started simple: increasing electrical charge.

Then the storm started to grow; it started to soak up the shear levels of excess magic being released.

The storm started to shrink, covering a smaller area. Large heavy raindrops started to fall as the sky rapidly got darker, but the storm still held it's fury back, content to let the magic build, feeding it.

Fuelling the storms growing reservoir of power.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione watched the growing storm in horror, she alone knew what was happening, she doubted even Dumbledore knew what was happening.

She'd found it in a book when she was travelling with her parents. It was one of the few books about Atlantis, written about two months after the island sank.

The island nation was made up entirely of magic users, whether they were Centaurs, Veela, Vampire, etc. it had once been peaceful, powerful and advanced, but that ended with the fall of the 5th century of it's empire's existence. They began to become afraid that their knowledge would be abused by those they had freely given it to, so they raised 5 legions to conquer those lands.

The first legion defended the island while the second and third marched on Egypt. The fourth and fifth were sent to central America to conquer the various nations there that had benefited from the knowledge.

Each legion numbered no less than a million warriors, all magical.

What followed was a series of battles that would cripple the magical world for millennia to come – the fourth legion was cut in half during an ambush by the Incas, while the fifth legion massacred two entire armies. Eventually, both legions were forced to retreat by an alliance of every one of the magical peoples in the Americas – north, south and central.

In Egypt, the second and third legions faced forces twice their size, but massacred them, while suffering relatively light losses; 4.2 million magical lives ended in two battles. The second legion was forced to retreat when the third legion was wiped out by an alliance of over five million magical warriors.

Shortly after they returned to the island, it was besieged by first the Egyptian led force, then the American alliance joined them; forming an army of nearly twelve million warriors.

What followed was the biggest disaster to ever strike the magical kingdom. During the battle, so much magic was released that a magical storm was generated. The storm kept growing, getting bigger, and bigger, holding in its load, - it's huge magical reservoirs that kept growing.

Then it released, the magic of the storm was so wild and uncontrolled that nothing survived it. The navies that had brought the invading forces were obliterated. The raindrops were so heavy that they smashed roofs on impact, crushed skulls and snapped masts. The lightning so powerful that it blew chunks out of anything it touched.

But the centre of the storm stayed silent, the eye settled over the centre of the island.

The storm contracted, drawing power into itself.

Then it released a lightning bolt so powerful that it blew a hole straight through two hundred feet of solid bedrock.

What happened next, ripped the island to shreds, and vaporised a huge chunk of the magical world; twenty five million people killed in seconds.

The lightning bolt had ripped a hole down to a magma pocket that had been building up for centuries, the sudden release of pressure caused an explosion that destroyed everything within a 15 mile radius.

Hermione was drawn back to the present by a second huge raindrop splatting on the visor.

She knew that witches and wizards had been getting more powerful since then, but didn't realise that it had gotten to such extremes; the mages of old must have been very weak compared to modern day ones.

She knew that all she could do was hope that the battle would be over before it reached that critical level that caused it to release it's load.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry and the DA had been fighting for a nearly two and a half hours now and had slipped into an adrenalin fuelled calm, the DA had broken ranks shortly after the survivors of the first wave fell back, only to be replaced by werewolves.

The DA had been falling back slowly, trying to hold the werewolves back so that they couldn't use the weapons they were equipped with, but they couldn't fall back any further.

Harry ducked as a sword was flung at his head; a moment later he extended the wrist blades. Launching forward, he slashed the throat of the offending werewolf.

Moments later, he spun to the side to avoid a spear thrust. Moving inside the mans defences, he drove his right wrist blades up under the mans ribs and up through the diaphragm into his lungs.

Harry knew that the DA was struggling, and weren't going to hold on much longer; he was about to order for them to be fire flashed into the village when Padma's mind voice reached him: 'Harry, everyone's in and the doors are sealed. Get out before the Felix runs out.'

Smiling in relief, he ordered that the DA begin to be pulled out. A minute later several fireballs indicated the departure of the cannons and there crews. Harry had just given the order to retreat when a big, rangy man with matted grey hair and whiskers, and long yellowish nails leapt at him, driving him into the ground.

Harry vanished in a burst of flame, accidentally carrying his passenger along for the ride.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'Hannibal ab portus' means 'Hannibal is at the gates', in later roman periods, it came to mean 'while the enemy is at the gates, we are wasting time.'


End file.
